


Glass House

by M_yh_m



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cannibalism, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Omega Harry Potter, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_yh_m/pseuds/M_yh_m
Summary: Harry Potter is declared dead after the Dursleys are found brutally murdered. Now with both the  world believing him dead, he finds a new start with a brother he never knew about. But not everything is so simple and some scars are deeper than skin deep. Now he must ground himself in a world where magic isn't always the answer when monsters wear human faces.Will's never had the best relationship with his father, and with no other family, lives a quiet life in Wolf Trap working for the FBI as a teacher. But he finds himself off kilter when he finds himself taking in a younger brother he never knew about. But when he's asked to consult on an ongoing case for the FBI, Will finds it hard to balance reality and fantasy. He also finds himself fighting against his desires that aren't all that healthy.Hannibal has always enjoyed the simple single life never wanting to share his life with anyone. A mixture of peeling back the layers of the psyche of people and killing the rudest of pigs he comes across, he is content with how life is going. That all changes though when he's called in by the FBI to help keep one of their agents tethered in reality, and he finds himself drawn the the agent and his younger brother.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Harry Potter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Harry Potter, Will Graham/Harry Potter
Comments: 100
Kudos: 1000
Collections: Best Harry Potter Crossovers





	1. The Death Of One Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read so all mistakes are my own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does include rape. Please be advised.

**Chapter One: The Death Of One Harry Potter**

The quiet atmosphere of Privet Drive was broken on a warm sunny by the shrill scream of one of the residents. Mrs Williams, of number 3 Privet Drive was off to see her neighbor and friend, Mrs Dursley of number 4 Privet Drive. She dully took note if Mr Dursley's car still sitting in the driveway though she had thought Mr Dursley and his son Dudley were going to take a trip for the next week or so.

She shrugged off the thoughts and continued to the front door. Mrs Williams had been wanting to borrow the delinquent nephew it was apart of her new movement to try to rehabilitate the young boy. At the front door Mrs. Williams barely touched the door with her small thin hand when it slowly creaked open. And poor Mrs Williams was forced to discover young Dudley Dursley crumbled bloody body in the hallway.

Mrs Williams ran and returned home calling the police in hysterics as she desperately tried to describe what she had stumbled upon. By this time the rest of the street was stumbling outside their homes drawn by Mrs Williams cries.

"It was their dreadful nephew." Mrs Williams had declared when asked who could have done it. She neglected to mention how she'd been on her way to the Dursley household just for a chance to have said boy being able to do yard work at her house. 

It didn't take long for Number Four of Privet Drive to become the center of activity as police and ambulances surrounded it along with the small neighborhood. Somewhere in the house a cry of _"there's one still alive!"_ that had the neighbors perking up wondering who could have survived.

The EMTs came out pushing a stretcher out with the small bloody form of one Harry Potter on it. The neighbors watched in horror as the ambulance lit up and the question of who could have done it rang in their heads as the boy was driven away.

No one noticed that someone from their neighborhood didn't belong. Her dark eyes wide with disbelief as her hair flared through different colors. She turned on her heels and disappeared off to report the news.

* * *

It was nearing midnight when Harry Potter woke up to a loud bang of thunder. A light summer storm rolled in the early afternoon and slowly got worse as the day rolled by. It didn't matter to him, he'd been sleeping infrequently and rarely since Sirius' death, the nightmares of Cedric and Sirius blending in together caused sleep to evade Harry.

Only a week at Dursleys since the end of the school year and Harry didn't want to be anywhere else. Maybe it was self isolation or even self punishment that he chose to stay here after all that had happened. Even Dumbledore had been willing to let him stay at Hogwarts during the summer, unwilling to let the broken boy out of his sight.

Harry stumbled out of bed, the house was eerily quiet. It was then a sense of wrongness settled over Harry, he couldn't even hear Uncle Vernon's snores. Harry tiptoed to the door pressing his ear to it desperate to hear something. Vernon and Dudley were to leave tomorrow morning and he knew that they would like to get their sleep for the long drive to Aunt Marjorie's home.

Holding his breath, Harry pressed closer to the door, and faintly he could hear the sound of someone sobbing. He jerked away from the door. Who was it that was crying? Or had he imagined it? Dread settling in his stomach, Harry approached the door again, and pressed his ear against it again. This time he was sure he heard someone crying.

Now seemingly melding with the bedroom door, Harry could hear the faint sound of someone rummaging through things. Were they being robbed? But why? The Dursleys weren't particularly rich, most things were bought at a discount and often times slightly used. Harry knew this only because he was raised in the household, and Aunt Petunia often had fights with Uncle Vernon about it. 

Harry carefully made his way back to his bed, avoiding the floor boards that had a habit of squeaking. He wasn't going to be able to help stuck up here in his room. Harry couldn't save them just like he couldn't save Cedric or Sirius, the Dursleys had a higher chance of living than Cedric or Sirius did. 

Time seemed to drag on, what felt like hours were mere minutes later where a high pitch scream sounded. Harry jumped, green eyes wide as he stared at the door, that had sounded like Aunt Petunia. What faintly sounded like a fight came through the door. Harry's heart plummeted to his stomach that didn't sound good.

The following screams were deafening.

* * *

Detective Anthonio Smith entered the humble dwelling of the Dursleys, blood maring the walls and floor. What had seemingly started out as a simple robbery had gone wrong quickly, at least that was what his partner thought. He was still in the process of trying to figure out what had happened. The seemingly nice family had some dark secrets starting off with the smallest bedroom and all the locks on the door.

It had started like it always did, asking the neighbors about the family, all pointing out how nice the family was and how much of a delinquent that one Harry Potter was. The only survivor of the brutal attack. 

The sour scent of an alpha on the cusp of rut hung heavy in the air, the only reason it seemed to get out of hand. 

He ignored the downstairs and made his way up to where the rooms were and was greeted with a broken down door. The surviving victim was found here, raped and badly beaten. He'd been barely alive and had the first responders believing him dead until the coroner checked him out. Any longer and they would have four dead victims rather than three. 

"Right old mess here." Said one Harvey Jenkins, Antonio's partner. 

"Yeah, wonder how they were targeted. There were nicer and newer looking cars out in front of a few other houses." Antonio said. "And a few of them even empty. If you're going to rob a house wouldn't one of them be better?"

"Neighbors said the family was about to leave on vacation."

"No, that was only Vernon and Dudley Dursley that were leaving." Antonio said, his dark eyes flashing. Nothing made sense, and the brutalization doesn't speak of strangers."

Harvey scratched at his beard, a patching thing that was better off to be shaved then continue growing. "So you think they were targeted for a reason."

Antonio shrugged, unable to answer. The robbery aspect wasn't sitting right with him, not when nothing appeared to be missing despite all the mess. 

The room was small barely big enough for the small twin bed and the desk that was shoved under a window with bars on it. There was a large puddle of blood and he had to wonder how the poor boy survived, with white chalk outline where they boy laid.

In his minds eye he could still picture Me Potter laying crumpled, curled up slightly as if to ward off the pain. It had been clear that Mr. Potter had been raped and left to die, or had they thought he was dead? Antonio shifted on his heels, everything about this room sat uncomfortably in his gut.

"What do you think the bars on the window are for?"

"To keep intruders out, what else?" Harvey said in a dismissive tone. He was busy flipping through the pictures of the downstairs murders.

Antonio turned to Harvey, "But only on this window? That wouldn't be very effective now would it?"

Harvey barely spared him a glance. "Then it was obviously to keep the boy in. You heard the neighbors the boy was nothing but trouble." 

Standing, Antonio shrugged. The bars on the window on top of the many locks on the bedroom door were suspicious. Mr Potter while having the rumors of being a delinquent in the neighborhood had no record of one, more alarming was how he disappeared after his eleventh birthday only to reappear during summer break. Had he been the actual intended victim and the Dursleys paid the price.

"I'm heading back downstairs, let me know when you're done here." Harvey said, turning and heading downstairs to see if they had missed any evidence.

Antonio glanced around the room, at the destroyed door, the blood marks and the bars on the window. Something was missing, he knew it and if he could just figure out what it was this case would fly right open.

The bedroom door caught his eye, it hadn't been touched since Mr Potter had been rescued. It looked like it had been blasted off the hinges, but no trace evidence of explosives had been found. Reaching out, Antonio turned it to one side, and froze.

The marking of a skull with a snake slithering out if the mouth looked like it had been burned in the hardwood. All his thoughts of this being anything but a random attack seemed more and more likely. Now all he had to die was convince his partner of his opinion.

* * *

Harry glanced at the barred up window, he had no way to escape. But more horrifying, how come no one was coming to check up on them? Someone must have heard the screaming that was happening, and yet not one curious neighbor.

It dawned on Harry, the only way that no one was coming to check was if there were wards around the house that wouldn't allow sounds to escape. Harry stood up quickly, eyeing the door. That had to be impossible right? Professor Dumbledore told him that there were Order members watching the house. 

He turned to the window, climbing into the desk. Yanking it open, he was barely able to fit his hand through it, it jammed. Uncle Vernon had made comments about not wanting owls to be coming to the house. They'll been rerouted to Mrs. Figgs. Even more to make sure that there would be no more owls was the bars replaced after his first escape. 

Tears gather in his eyes, would he risk it? Yelling and hoping that an Order member was standing close by? But if there was then they'd would have heard the screaming downstairs that was getting louder. 

Harry slipped off the desk, hopelessness choking him. He didn't even have his wand to protect himself, locked away in the cupboard under the stairs. Even more of his self isolation, he hadn't even wanted to touch it or work on his summer homework, sure that he'd be collected sometime during the summer like it had happened for years.

Harry looked around the smallest room of Number Four, trying to anything that could be used as a weapon. He knew that the bed frame had some parts that he could use as a weapon. Harry hadn't before gone without a fight, and today would be no different. 

Harry inched his way underneath the bed, his fingers finding a loose bed rung. Harry began to let it off hoping that it would be enough to protect himself or at least hurt the wizards downstairs. 

Harry laid under the thin blanket that he was only allowed to have. The springs of the bed dug into his side, and Harry's heart was racing. The screaming had stopped and he tried not thinking about what that could mean.

The stairs began to creak under heavy footsteps as tears finally escaped his eyes. His chest felt heavy, and every breath caught in his throat. Harry tried to bring stop the shuddering cries that built in his throat as the footsteps stopped in front of his door.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall stalked the halls of the hospital, the harsh stench of bleach clogging her throat. She'd been given the run around for the last few hours, having arrived shortly after Tonks had been able to report what happened to the Order. Of course it had been her to go as his head of house, and Severus Snape was busy.

Dumbledore had merely shoved some falsified documents showing her as the temporary guardian of Harry Potter and sent Minerva on her way. 

She could still remember the blazing anger that had lit up in Dumbledore's eyes at the news that the Dursley home had been attacked. How quickly everyone turned to Severus as if to verify the very information that was handed to them, only to see the man not standing in the corner. Severus had warned of Lord Voldemort's desire to test the boundaries of how far he could go with Harry, ever since he had used Harry's blood to revive himself. It had been why the Order had been keeping such a close eye on the Dursley's home, they were going to remove Harry soon from the home. And clearly that failed.

Minerva had made her way back to the information desk, where the nurse behind the desk kept giving her the run around or waving her off completely. She was growing impatient, and worried to learn something about the boy, something so that she could go report it to Dumbledore and figure out a new plan to protect the boy while also making sure that Lord Voldemort wouldn't be able to get his hands on the boy.

She was pleased to note that it was a new nurse sitting behind the desk, younger than the previous. Minerva went and towered over the woman, glaring down from her nose.

"Excuse me." Minerva said in her frustrated professor voice, the one that always had the kids jumping and shaking in fear. She was pleased to note the nurse began shaking like a first year also. "I'm here in regards to one Harry Potter."

"A-Are you family?" She asked, and the small badge on her shirt gave the name Carlina. 

"I am a Professor at the school the boy goes to, I've been made aware of the situation with his family, and am here to take care of him." It was best if Minerva was able to take Harry back to Hogwarts where he'd be better taken care of.

Carlina nodded and began typing "I'm sorry, it appears that he is still in surgery." 

Minerva bit back the anger that wanted to spill from her lips and marched over to sit in hard uncomfortable chair. She watched dully as two men came up to the information desk, to be quickly pointed to a direction. She sat up straighter aware of the small badges that marked them as some Aurors from the Muggle world.

Another hour crawled by before a heavy set doctor in scrubs approached her. His hair was thinning, and wrinkles had over taken his face. He gave her a glance over, no emotions in his eyes.

"Are you for a Mr Harry Potter?" He said, glancing at the small pile of documents in his hands.

Minerva stood up quickly, finally getting somewhere. "Yes." 

He jerked his head in a direction, walking them to a corner. Isolated. Dread settled in Minerva's stomach, it could not be a good sign that they were somewhat dragged away from the other patrons. 

The doctor flipped through the file in his hands again, and in an almost bored tone said, "I'm sorry to inform you of one Mr. Harry Potter's death. Please see the nurse to see about collecting his belongings." He briefly gave her shoulder a squeeze before turning away completely and walking away.

Minerva had barely been able to say anything as tears gathered in her eyes. It couldn't be.

* * *


	2. Lily's Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I'm typing this on my phone.
> 
> Mistakes are my own.

Antonio entered the hospital room, the room seemed barely big enough to hold the bed and barely seemed to let him in, though in truth it was large enough for almost half of the department to be in here. It didn't though stop the feeling of not being allowed in, the air heavy with it. 

Mr Potter laid on the bed, eyes closed in a medicated sleep, looking painfully small in the bed. He was average height, but thin from starvation if what the doctor said was true. The induced coma that he was didn't seem to ease whatever horrors he'd lived through as his brows were turned down and his lips were pulled tight. Only time could tell how well he would recover, little if the doctor was to be believed. 

He didn't know what exactly brought him here again, maybe it was the silent cruelty of the house. Where not even one sign the boy lived in there now surely marred after last week's events. The house was a silent declaration by the Dursley family of their rejection of Mr Potter. 

Or maybe it was the simple letter that threw everything into even more doubt of who exactly was Mr Harry Potter. A copy of it sat accusingly in his folder, he'd read it enough times that his copy would soon need to be replaced, the edges becoming worn. Harvey was making calls to see if the letter opened new leads, but more than likely it didn't lead anywhere. They didn't get a name from the letter, but working with Interpol and the American FBI he hoped something popped up. 

He rubbed his eyes, tired and irritated. Nothing about this was making sense, the symbol wasn't from any known gang. Mr Potter had disappeared from all known schools after he turned eleven. Neighbors claimed he went to Stonewall High, only for the boy to have never been fully registered. Just his family life seemed to be surrounded in mystery, and the only ones who could solve it were either dead or in an induced coma. 

It didn't help that the boy's teacher hadn't appeared again after the first day. He'd tried tracking her down only to come up empty handed. She'd successfully intimidated a nurse and was informed of the boy's _death_ , only to shortly disappear afterwards. 

Antonio rubbed his eyes, trying to fight the headache coming on. There seemed to be no end to the mystery of the family. Grabbing the letter Antonio slowly unfolded it, "I guess you have a right to know this. I'm going to read this to you, maybe you'll make better sense of it than us."

As he finished reading the letter his phone chirped with the special tone he'd chosen for Harvey. "Hello?'

_"We've got a name."_

Hope jumped in his chest. Maybe something good will come and finally be easy.

_"His name is Louis Graham, a convicted murderer."_

* * *

_Dear Petunia,_

_First of all I'd like to extend a humble apology for how James and Sirius acted at the wedding. I know it had taken a lot for you to be there, what with your unease. I can not express my eternal gratitude for you being there._

_How is your husband? I know the cruel joke that James and Sirius played may have left a bad taste in his mouth, and I would like to apologise in person for it. I fear my husband and his best friend can be on the harsh side._

_I hope we can go for tea one day. I've miss you dear sister. I miss our childhood days of running in the fields and playing all day long. I want to get closer again… one day._

_I've heard from Mother that you are pregnant! I'm excited for you and I also have news to share. I, too, am expecting. I hope that our children shall be able to be as close as we were. Don't worry I'll keep James far away._

_Speaking of Mother, have you talked to her recently? She sounds quite sick, and I worry she won't be long for this world, especially with Father's passing. I worry that I won't be able to see her anytime soon. Not with everything going on. She needs us beside her, but you know her, she'd always refused help when it was needed._

_Oh Petunia, you've always been the most sensible of us, you would know what to do in this situation. As I've told you I am pregnant, but I fear the child may not be James. I wish I had done what you had and stayed home maybe with a simple glass of wine and then I'd know for sure. It was after a fight that now seems so stupid. It was some American man that I spent a few nights with. James came crawling back after that and I didn't have the heart to refuse him. I've never told him of my infidelity. Only you and I know. I'm sorry, I have no idea what to do._

_I fear the knowledge may break him, he was so excited for the news of our first child. What am I to do Petunia?_

_Unfortunately that is not all the only reason I've written to you, besides my apologies and Mother. Bad things are happening here. James and I are going to go into hiding. And I hope you'll take some help to make sure you and your husband are safe. Please don't refuse._

_It will be soon affecting you. If nothing else go into hiding Petunia. Stay safe, and don't believe what the news will be telling you. I can't express this hard enough. James and I are already in the process of doing so, and who knows how long that shall last. This may be my last letter for a while, I don't wish to draw attention to you anymore that it has been. I need you to know this Petunia. I love you will all my heart, and I regret all that has transpired. Maybe one day we shall meet again._

_Love_

_Lily_

* * *

Will Graham sat agitated as his eyes passed over his class, heads bent down over a surprise quiz, only given because half the class forgot to study. Or they were too drunk from the small break they had. His phone vibrated from the tenth call, most likely again from his father that had Will wishing he was at home with his dogs. 

It was easy, being fed the irritation from the class from the quiz. He rubbed his temples trying to have the tension release quickly. Thankfully it seemed the phone stopped vibrating and with heavy sigh he flipped the phone open. There were at least nine missed calls from his father and half a dozen text messages. 

Opening the text messages the most recent one simply read _call me._ He glared at it and slammed his phone shut. One of his students, a bright eyed alpha girl, was the first to approach him, tightly clinging to the test. While she showed the most promise in terms of knowledge, it was clear to Will that she wouldn't last long on the field. To headstrong and didn't seem to have the habit of listening to orders, or rather to eager and had no restraint to 

After her the quizzes came in slowly, all the while his phone kept buzzing away. He was half tempted to throw the thing away at this point. Once the last quiz was turned in he began his lecture, going over a police report and allowing himself to fall into the murder. It was a case the FBI had already finished, but not yet reported in the news. 

A serial rapist turned serial killer. 

As Will shed the irritation of the students and dawned on the slimy cool rage of the beta rapist, John Stevens. The steps came easy, on how he'd chosen his victims and how and why he'd turned to murder. This latest one was pretty blonde omega, her hair dyed and standing out against her dark skin. Her eyes glinted with laughter as she leaned on the arm of her friends, slowly getting more and more drunk. Unaware of his dark eyes on her, she stumbled away waving off the soft half hearted concerns of her friends. There were no cameras near her pale white Camry, and she struggled to open her car door. 

He easily overpowered the slight beta, but she put up a fight, clawing at his hands before a knife was placed against the soft skin of her neck. And wish a harsh sob she stopped fighting. He slammed her head against the car, and with barely a care began ripping her clothes off. But something was wrong.

Unable to get hard, anger surged through him and before he knew it he was stabbing the woman multiple times before she was choking on her blood. Something power was born in him, and he noticed that he was fully hard. Elation filled him, and he began again not caring that the girl was choking on her blood. It just made her all the tighter. 

That was his design. New and freeing. 

Will blinked at the class, nearly eager to shed the slimy feel of the other man. He'd been clicking along on the slide show, and the class watched him with weary eyes, use to his unusual lectures. 

"Now what made the suspect turn from just rape to murder? What would make you? Tell me your thoughts on it. Your paper on it will be due next week." The class aware of being dismissed quickly began packing up. 

Will's phone once again began vibrating, and angrily he turned and snapped it open. "Hello?" He snapped out. 

_"So now you decide to answer."_ The voice of his father filled his ears. _"No matter. I need you to put in an emergency leave."_

Will blinked at the unusual request, worry filled him wondering if something had happened to his father. "What for?" He asked lowering his voice as he noticed some students lagging behind. He waved them off, and the scurried out of the room. 

"Why?"

 _"Well boy,"_ Will hated it when his father called him that, all the bad memories from childhood filling his head. _"It seems I've got another boy in London of all places."_

Will's stomach dropped. He dared not imagine what hell the child would go through. Or was it an adult? Why would anyone want to reach out now of all times? He gripped the phone tighter, who knows how Louis would treat them? He hung up without another word to his father already in the process of calling HR to request time off and to find someone to watch over his dogs while he was gone.

* * *

The heavy footsteps stopped outside his door. The stranger tested the door, having found it locked let out loud crazed laugh. The door had provided little defense even with the locks and had been basically ripped off the hinges and it fell heavily inside his room.

Harry squeezed his eyes tighter closed, hoping the man didn't realize that he was awake. The wooden rung would be his only defense and he had one chance to surprise the man.

The heavy footsteps stopped at the foot of the bed, the air filled with a scent that was bitter that caused Harry to wrinkle his nose. He was barely keeping in the strange growl that seemed to build up in his throat. Something about it was causing an urge to leave or fight, and his gums ached. 

Unexpectedly, a large hand grabbed his ankle and Harry was yanked off the bed, falling to the feet of the stranger. He whimpered when his head fell on the floor, and he just let out a pitiful whimper. Harry realized too late that the unexpected yank caused him to let go of the only weapon he had.

"Well well, what do we have here?" A man's deep voice said. 

Through watery eyes Harry gazed up at him. He was a large, vicious-looking man with matted grey hair and whiskers. He had pointed teeth and long yellowish nails, adding to his bestial appearance. The nails dugged deeper into Harry's ankle and he let out a strangled growl. 

The man let out a laugh, "On the cusp of presentation, huh boy? And by the stench in this room you're gonna be a small useless _omega_." The man spit out the last word as if it was poison. 

Anger over came Harry. "Omegas aren't useless!" He thought of Hermione who had presented as an Omega last year and was just as smart and brilliant with magic as normal. Even Charlie Weasley was an Omega and had a job working with _dragons._ He wasn't useless. 

The man sneered, "Only good for being breeding bitches." Then the man gave a cruel smile. "You won't be even that useful. The Dark Lord has sent me to deal with you. But first I'm going to have my fun with you. Just like I did with your family downstairs. The most useless betas I've ever come across. Despite the woman's insistence to protect you. Almost had me fooled she did, til I smelt you. I made sure to rip her lying tongue out."

With his free foot, Harry kicked the man. He let Harry go enough for him to lunge onto his bed, fingers scraping along until the hit the wooden stake. 

"You dumb bitch!" The man spit out, reaching out and tangling themselves into his hair. Harry turned quickly and blindly stabbed the man. The man screeched in pain jerking away from Harry. Using the small window he had, Harry leaped off the bed and ran out of the room. He didn't make it far, before the large hand of the man slammed his head into the hallway wall. 

He did it once more, and Harry's went limo, whimpering in his throat. He felt dazed and started blinking blood out of his eyes. He was dragged back into his room and thrown on the floor. Looking up he saw that his makeshift weapon had landed itself in the man's eye, though not deep enough it seemed to kill him. 

The man fell on top of Harry, claws digging into his right arm and twisting it until a nasty snap sounded the room. Harry screamed out. The man was saying something but Harry could concentrate on it. Harry curled up on his side, trying to protect his injured wrm that the man hadn't let go of. 

Dizziness overcame him again, and Harry knew he was going to die. There was no doubt that he wasn't going to. A numb acceptance overcame him at that and he blinked his eyes slowly as tears filled them.

Harry snapped to awareness as the man gripped his jaw in a painful hold, nails digging in. "Don't you think you're getting out of this." He was roughly shaken as he became aware of the fact he was naked along with a burning pain down...

The man let him go long enough for Harry to confirm what he had feared. Tears began falling harder as he became painfully aware of the man's large penis penetrating his body. A whimper was all that could escape his throat.

His throat was burning and horribly dry, had he been screaming this whole time? The man bared his teeth, his larger alpha fangs looking far to threatening. With his only good hand, Harry pushed at the man's face but a large hand pulled his hand away. The man's other hand tangled itself into his hair and jerked his head to the side bearing Harry's slowly developing scent gland. The man's fangs pierced the skin, and Harry screamed so loud he could taste blood in the back of his throat.

It was all too much for Harry and he became limo, if what the man said was true then Harry was presenting as an Omega and he'd be bonded to the man. He didn't want that, the man had not yet moved from his throat and with a rumbling growl tore away from him. Though watery eyes, Harry was sure he saw that the man held a chunk of his neck. He didn't want to die like this.

The man began thrusting, and the burning pain began again, though with his floating head Harry barely felt it. Harry was aware of the man digging his nails into Harry's thigh and running them down his leg, but the pain was barely registering. It seemed to take forever before the man was finished, he said something but Harry couldn't make it out before he left. 

Gasping, Harry turned to his side, eyes fluttering close. He would get help in a minute. In just a minute.

Harry's eyes slowly opened, and he could barely make out the white ceiling above his head. Was he still alive?


	3. England and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read.
> 
> We all dying from the Corona virus so here's an extra long chapter

Louis Graham sat across from his parole officer, her green eyes were as bored looking as they had been since they met years ago. He'd been let out of prison early for good behavior and had turned to working in a small family owned restaurant washing dishes. His parole officer hadn't had the greatest track record of keeping up with him, and had rather the habit of popping up unwanted. Like right now.

"So how's the job?" She asked in her husky voice, the culprit a pack of cigarettes sitting on the edge of the table that she most likely smoked a pack and a half a day. The deep wrinkles on her face seemed harsher now under the buzzing yellow lights of his workplace.

There was little traffic during this early of the morning and right now his bosses both eyed the two of them suspiciously. "Fine til you interrupted it. Mind telling me what ya want?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Listen here Mr Graham, I really don't give a shit on what you do. You're the one of the few I don't get complaints on. So you can just imagine my shock when the FBI and Interpol gave me a call."

That took Louis aback, the only one from FBI that would be contacting here would be his good for nothing son. Who run off to join the side of law enforcement that had him ending up in prison for the murder of his wife. Not that he wasn't guilty of it, anyone would eventually reach their breaking point with their cheating spouse, he was just ashamed that his son was the one to witness it.

"I couldn't imagine why they would reach out to you, unless it has to do with Will." Louis admitted. 

She did the slow blink that always seemed to show how irritated she was. "Of course not. I wouldn't be here if it had to do with your son. Now have you ever been to anywhere that Interpol would care? Sometime probably after you killed your wife." 

He thought back, he had been out and about before but never had he gotten into trouble anywhere. Well except when he had killed his wife and ran off trying to evade the police with his young son so he wouldn't tell. It hadn't stopped his wife's family in pressuring the cops until they did find his wife's body. 

"I was in England for a short bit. Decided to leave the country for a short bit, ya'know." Louis wracked his brain to think of anything important, but a faint memory of red hair and a soft Omega smell filtered in. "May have slept around a bit, came back, was about to remarry... And well the rest is history."

"Well Interpol believes it to be terrorist related. And you may have played a part of it." From her bag she pulled out a printed out newspaper. 

Louis plucked it from her hands and read the headline; **_DURSLEY FAMILY BRUTALLY MURDERED._ ** The pictures showed what looked like a happy family, the husband and son morbidly obese and the wife looked like the very wind would snap her in two. Underneath that was a grainy picture of an unsmiling boy, who looked just as underfed as the wife, the picture looked like it was a copy of a copy. Odd that the boy wasn't in the picture with the rest of the family and how horrible it was. The date on the paper was dated several weeks ago. He looked at the parole officer, "I don't know any of these people. And I sure as hell am not involved in a terrorist group." He pushed the paper away from him. 

Dull green eyes lit up with mild amusement. "Well, this boy," she pointed at the grainy picture, "has some very interesting secrets. Had disappeared from all records when he turned eleven, yet lived with his Aunt and Uncle. Now interesting enough, he apparently has a father that is still alive, different from the one listed on his birth certificate. The father has been in trouble with the law. Now seeing as such an interesting development was discovered in a letter, the local police had been working hard with Interpol to find said man."

Dread began forming in Louis' stomach as he was slowly putting the pieces together. "You think I'm this boy's father?"

"99.99% positive. You'll be allowed to travel to England to get this mess taken care of. I'll be leaving the name and number of the detective in charge. I believe he'll be arranging this for you to travel there. He has questions he wants answered in person." She stood up, threw some cash on the table for her undrunk coffee. "So, stay out of trouble. And keep me updated." Turning in her heel, she left as quickly as she'd appeared with her large packet of papers. The newspaper print out had been left, mockingly it seemed to Louis.

Louis picked up the paper, trying to gleam anything from the picture, but it was far too grainy to make anything significant out. Had it been possible that he did have a son with some random woman. But why would it matter if he hadn't been involved with the boy's life, and judging how he was being asked to England spelt trouble. 

Louis Graham was no idiot, and everything about this smelt like something wasn't right. Glancing at the newspaper he wondered what would be the point in going to England to answer questions about a possible kid. Unless…. Dread began building in his stomach, unless the kid was still alive somehow and they would want to see if he could be released to him. But he was too old to deal with another brat. 

Taking out his phone he began calling his eldest son, and wasn't that a weird thought. It went straight to voicemail, but Louis wouldn't be deterred as Will always had the habit of not answering his calls. He went back to work but every chance he had he was calling Will or sending a quick text telling him to answer. It came around his lunch break that Will finally answered 

_"Hello?"_ Will snapped out. 

"So now you decide to answer." Irritation laced his voice. "No matter. I need you to put in an emergency leave." 

_"What for?"_ Confusion bleed through Will's voice, and he lowered his voice probably still in his class. _"Why?"_

"Well boy," Louis knew Will hated being called boy, but did it purely to annoy him as he didn't answer his calls. "It seems I've got another boy in London of all places."

Will hung up on him, and with a growl Louis called back but was once again met with the voicemail. Grumbling Louis slammed his phone shut and went back to work. 

He arrived home just after the sun had set, working late due to someone not showing up to work on time. He supposed it was late enough that he wouldn't be waking up the detective or close enough to the unknown man's already waking up hours. 

Louis entered his small weekly rented apartment, the rent was going to be due within the next day and he'd rather didn't feel like paying, but the late fees were killer. The first thing he did was crack open a beer and down half of it before looking at the small scrap of paper his parole officer left him. The call would be killer on his phone bill, but he'd rather get this over with quickly.

The phone rang for what felt like forever, before an older man answered. _"Detective Anthonio Smith."_ The voice was still clogged with sleep.

"This is Louis Graham, heard you were looking for me." 

It sounded like the man was scrabbling out of bed, the phone sure as hell dropped at some point. _"Ye-yes. I'm surprised you got back to me so quickly."_

Louis shrugged, knowing the man couldn't see. "Well. What can I do for you? Heard you wanted me to come to England."

_"Yes. It would help us with our questions if they were answered in person."_

Rolling his neck, he wondered if he should call the detective out. "They say the boy is mine." 

The detective was a smart one and caught on to what he was saying. _"Yes, well an old letter stated as such - not you specifically but that it was an American man she slept with. We guess a rough date and started looking at all those who'd appeared in England at the time. Of course, you had also we're in England at the time - that was where you were apprehended-"_

"For the murder of my wife, yes I remember. What I can't figure out is why I must travel, or how. You know I can't just up and leave. On Parole you see." Louis didn't feel like mentioning that his parole officer had all but approved his leave.

The line went silent for a moment, _"We'll be willing to work around that."_

"I'll see what I can do. I'll give you a call when I have things arranged. My son would like to come also."

_"That shouldn't be necessary."_

"It will be, he works with the FBI, I'm sure he'd like to lend his help or insight on things."

_"Yes, we'd like any help we could have, thank you."_

There wasn't much else said, more around specifics of dates, before Louis said goodbye siting the need for sleep. Of course he didn't go to sleep right away, rather slowly drinking.

A few hours after the call with the detective, Will called again. Louis debated not answering and rather letting the boy stew in anger.

 _"What do you mean you have another boy?"_ There was a strange calmness to his voice, and Louis could hear the inhumane amount of dogs in the background barking and assumed the boy was back at home.

"Don't know the specifics, happened years ago by the sound of it. But they've got my dna match. Want me to come out to England, probably want me to watch over the boy."

He could practically hear the gears turning in his son's head. _"Why would they want you to take over guardianship? Doesn't he have family?"_

"Appears his only family was murdered."

Will was silent for a moment processing the words. _"Why am I needed?"_ He finally asked after several minutes of silence.

"You know why, now don't dilly-dally and get that family leave put the family leave in." Louis barked.

In his mind eye, he could see the scowl the boy had. _"I need to know when to put in, have a substitute schedule and I'd have to get someone to watch my dogs. And what makes you think I'll come with you?"_

Louis leaned back in his arm chair, scratching his chin. Such things were a pain, this was why he never wanted to deal with troublesome kids again, Will was but an overgrown one. "I've called the detective while you were throwing your fit, he wants us in England as soon as we can get there."

_"Give me a week and I'll be able to go out."_

Louis and his son stayed on the phone long enough to arrange flight plans. Both would be arriving around the same time as the other, but as Louis was about to check out on the website, he changed the plan last minute without telling his son, he also booked a quick turnaround to return home within a few days.

* * *

Will stood in the airport waiting for his father to land. It had been a painful trip here only to find out Louis had decided to take a slightly later flight. Everyone seemed to be starting at him as he stood there waiting. They were already late in meeting up with the detective in charge, as was probably Louis' intention. The man worked on making everything difficult.

The plane was to be landing any minute now, and all Will wanted to do was to go to the hotel that he'd rented and sleep despite the early morning sun that was rising, it was nearing the time he usually went to bed. Maybe he could check in with Alana Bloom and see how the beta was in regards to taking care of his dogs, not that he didn't trust her, but his dogs could have the habit of being a handful. He even wanted to swing by the 

Will quickly checked the time, and saw that while the plane had landed now, all he had to do was go wait for the unboarding to happen. He pushed his way closer to the front, getting a harsh grumble from an elderly lady. He shot her an apologetic look and clutched his carry on bag closer to himself. The bag wasn't filled with much, just the necessities, and anything that could help him stay calm during flight.

Flying had never been one of Will's favorite things, something he knew had to do with the lack of control over it. It also didn't help that people's nerves feed into him most of the flight. The cramped compartment and not really being able to escape had always set Will's teeth on edge. 

He watched as people exited the plane, small families and couples off onto a vacation or returning home from one. It didn't take long until he found his father walking off the plane and Will was taken aback. 

His father had gotten old, strange as it was. His memory was years old of a fit alpha in his prime before being taken away from Will for killing his mother. A part of Will wasn't sure if he would have been able to face his father again, letters and the occasional phone call were different than meeting in person. Will had been seventeen when his father was taken away, and now nearing thirty four it had been nearly two decades since the last time they'd see each other.

The older alpha was dealing with thick, brown hair turning a slow and steady white, a new addition to his features was a large scraggly beard. There were wrinkles lining his dark brown eyes, and his stomach was rounding with age. He seemed to notice Will at the same time and walked over to him. Louis took in his son just as Will had done to him, "Well boy looks like you finally grew up."

Will scowled, "You took a later flight."

Louis shrugged, adjusting his grip on his carry on. "Other one became booked." 

Will narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything instead turning away from his father and leading the way to the down to collect their bags. Louis lumbered after him also seemingly not wanting to say anything. They got lost a few times being turned around in the airport, mostly from Will's determined avoidance and his father's own lack of experience.

Will's bag was waiting for them going around slowly, he collected it quickly and they waited for Louis' bag to appear. Will looked around knowing that the detective said he'd be picking them up from the airport. A group of young omegas laughed near them, pushing one another, Louis seemed interested in them until Will nudged his side. Louis rolled his eyes as he walked away and collected a raggedy thing he called his bag. 

As Louis did that, Will's eyes fell onto an aging man holding a sign with _Grahams_ written in blocky uneven lettering. Once Louis joined his son, Will pointed to the man.

"Think that might be him." Will said, leading the way to the man.

"What might have given it away." Will sent a glare to his father.

The aging man had to be close to his father's age, with thick black hair slicked back and black eyes that took in every detail of the two of them. He was strangely still fit and seemed to be readying for a fight or disagreement. "Louis and Will Graham. Nice to meet you, I'm Anthonio Smith." He stuck out his hand, but his father merily stared it down, Louis had always thought himself better then the average beta, and Will had never been a fan of contact. 

"Nice to meet you," Will greeted. "We're not big on handshakes." 

Antonio nodded, "Well Marge Dursley is waiting on us. She wasn't too keen on letting you into the household but I managed to have her agree on it, on a condition of course." 

"We best be on our way then," Louis said.

Antonio began leading them out of the airport and to his car. The car was older, with a few rust spots appearing around the wheels, but after Will and Louis set their bags into the trunk, Will noticed how well cared for the inside was. Antonio leaned over and opening the glove compartment he pulled out a folded up folder, and handed it to Will.

"This is all the information we have on the case, your father mentioned that you are a part of the FBI. Maybe you'll notice something we didn't." 

Will looked at the folder, before opening it carefully. "I no longer work on the field, teach primarily, and do occasional consult work."

The drive was mostly in silence as Will read, Louis sleeping in the back seat and Antonio driving. There seemed to be something that nagged at Will though as he read it. The paperwork referred to all being dead, and even as he had looked up the case, the boy had been declared dead. But for now Will kept the thought to himself. 

The house they pulled into was modest, with a front garden overgrown with no one to take care of it. Before stepping out Will turned to Antonio. "I have a question." Will said.

Antonio turned to him, his dark eyes heavy. 

"Harry... Everything points at him being dead. But my father is sure he's alive." Will said. "I'm sure that you wouldn't have called him unless..."

Antonio turned to the house where an obese woman stood with a bulldog on a leash next to her and Will took notice of the neighbors that seemed interested in the car and the house. "He's alive. We're being very careful with that information. A woman appeared at the hospital claiming to have guardianship over him, it was of course made before she appeared that he would be declared dead. But of course after Mr Potter was out of surgery, we went looking for her. She'd disappeared. There were just to many unknowns about the boy. Best to keep Harry Potter dead you see. Don't know how much longer it will be kept under." 

The woman seemed to be getting agitated. And a strange chill of being watched filled Will. "So as far as the public is aware Harry Potter died with the Dursleys."

Antonio nodded, and sighed. "He'll be turned over to the state soon. I'm trying all I can do to keep that from happening. This honestly was far from my solution. But..."

Will looked at his sleeping father. "I'm sure a murderer isn't who you were looking to save him. I couldn't even be sure if he'd be truly trusted with it." 

Antonio looked to where the woman looked to be becoming progressively angrier. He didn't allow anything else to be said as he stepped out of the car with Will following. 

The woman's eyes were hard as she stared them down as they got closer. She didn't return their greeting before unlocking the front door. "No funny business. This is my brother's house, and I'd rather like to know that good for nothing boy is dead, unfortunate that he took my brother and his wife and son with him." She turned to Will sharply, sticking a large finger in his face. "That boy was not good, not good at all. Poor manners and taking advantage of poor Vernon's kindness. I want all his things gone by the end of this." 

"Of course Miss Dursley. That was the agreement." Antonio said, he pulled her off to the side. "I'm sure we can leave Mr Graham alone."

Marge turned her gaze to the detective. "No further developments huh? All you are full of yourselves." 

Will tuned the unpleasant woman out and stepped into the house, on the way he had gotten Antonio to agree on not entering the household while Will was there. Closing his eyes, Will took in the old heavy scent of blood, and the other odors left behind people coming and going. 

Now how would he have entered? Forcing his way in would do no good, and he didn't want to alert anyone to his presence. The beta woman would never answer the door, so he'd… Will blinked at the thought… he just came in. He bent and looked at the front door, there had been no sign of forced entry and it would have to happen late enough no one was awake and not one neighbor claimed they had guests over in well over a few weeks. So the murder had what just walked in? He possibly had a key to the house. But who'd give him it? None in the household would, with how the turn of events had happened.

Will ignored it for now.

Dudley and Vernon Dursley had appeared to be packing up the car for a trip with the luggage that had been around the garage. He'd caught Dudley unaware and before anything the boy had died with his throat ripped out. Vernon was the next victim packing up the car, he went down as easily as his son did, only letting out a loud shout.

A loud scream had him being aware of the third person in the household. Stalking into the house again, he found Petunia hovering over her son. He'd picker her up, and dragged her to the kitchen. He wanted to know something, and she'd know the answer. There would be no point in lying her son and husband already dead. If the rumors were to be believed there was lost love between her and her nephew. He questioned her, and she lied.at first he'd almost believed her until the soft scent of an omega caught his attention. It couldn't have been from her or her family they were plain betas but her nephew on the other hand… he was just old enough to begin his presentation. 

With his attention not on her a plate was smashed into his head as she tried getting away. It didn't work and for her lying ways he ripped her tongue out and ate it. As she was choking on her blood, he easily held her throat until she stopped flailing her arms and stopped altogether. She wasn't dead yet though, and he left her there before turning and stalking up the stairs. 

This door he gladly kicked down, and saw the boy laying in bed. As he reached and dragged the boy out of the bed. The boy struggled, putting up a good fight. A sharp wooden stake pierced his eye andas he felt with that, the boy slipped from his grip before flying into the hallway. He wasn't going to let the boy go so easily and slammed his head in the wall before dragging him back into the room. 

Arousal thrummed through his body and he stripped the - a loud tapping sound broke Will from his thoughts. He turned to the window where a white owl seemed determined to stare him down, sometime through rebuilding the crime scene he'd ended up in the boy's destroyed bedroom. The window was covered with bars and he noted what looked like a bird cage on the desk next to the small bed. As he was about to leave he stopped, a thought occurred to him.

Will bent down and looked under the bed where a bloody bed rail laid. Reaching out, he curled gloved fingers around it. They didn't have any DNA on hand, despite the signs on the boy that rape had happened. Will reached back under and left it there.

The tapping started up again, and the owl seemed even more upset. It was weird to Will as he went to the window that the owl would be here, usually they weren't found in the suburbs, Will eyed the cage again. While it was empty it did appear big enough for the bird, yet who would have an owl as a pet? 

Curiosity overtook Will and he began opening the drawers of the desk. In the middle one looked to be a bag full of treats, looking it over Will noted it was a treat for owls. He pocketed the treats and began leaving. 

As he stepped outside, Antonio was waiting alone and having a staring contest with the owl. The owl had set themselves on the wall separating the yard from their neighbors. He turned to look at Will, "You find anything?"

Will thought about it, pieces were missing from it but he was sure. "There were more than one attacker." He said with certainty. "Mrs Dursley was tortured more afterwards and based on how Mr Dursley and Dudley died he wouldn't care torture unless he got something out of it, I also suspect he didn't do more due to having been injured."

"Injured?" 

"I found a bloody bed rail under the bed, Harry could have used it while trying to escape. I left it there for you."

A frow formed between Antonio's eyebrows and he took off into the house leaving Will with a disgruntled owl. Reaching into his pocket, Will withdrew the bag and dug one out for the owl. It stared him down, and for a second Will was sure the bird was glaring at him, but the moment ended once the owl snatched the treat from him and flew off into a nearby tree.

"Oh…" a elderly voice called. Will turned and saw an elderly beta woman. She looked off to where the owl disappeared. "I didn't expect anyone to be here. After the tragedy…." She pinched her lips together looking to be fighting off tears. "The poor girl has been looking for Harry for a while, she's not stupid but I don't think she wants to accept the truth." She pulled out a handkerchief and dapped at her eyes.

"So the owl is Mr Potter's?" Will asked.

The woman nodded. "Hedwig loved that boy. I suppose all of us did." 

"From the sounds of it Mr Potter wasn't very loved." Will said, remembering the many statements by neighbors about how trouble the boy had been.

"Oh no he was very much a good boy and he'd always sit and listen to all my stories when he was over." She tucked the handkerchief away. "I suppose that's why I let Hedwig stay with me, if only I'd been able to help him in some way, I also make sure she eats enough. But I hear that Marge is clearing out the house, and well she'll have nowhere to go." She looked behind him at the empty house. "What exactly are you doing here young man? You're not one of the usual ones that come through."

Will thought about revealing who he really was in regards to Harry but something held him back. "I'm just here consulting. Detective Anthonio asked that I come."

Somehow she seemed to soften and Will took notice. "Yes, well since it seems Hedwig is busy I'll be gone." She left as quickly as she'd appear hobbling down the sidewalk.

Will couldn't shake the feeling though that someone was watching, and turning to the car he noticed that his father was still asleep and that no one else was out or in the window, neighbors having turned back to their homes and lives. 

It did seem though that there were some very interesting secrets his new brother had.


	4. The Ones Left Behind

Albus eagerly awaited for Minerva to return. He set Molly on duty to get a room ready and had Madame Pomfrey called for ready to heal the boy as soon as he arrived. She fretted about worrying about whether the boy would have to arrive by floo or apparition would be the best.

All the while that was happening, Albus sat still, ringing his hands together under the table hoping that no one sensed his unease. Severus had arrived amid the chaos and now sat ramrod straight in a chair next to Albus.

“There was no news about this Albus.” Was all he had said once he'd heard the news, his stoic expression not giving anything away but to him. Albus had spent many a years learning to read the smallest expression change on Severus, and so he could clearly see how much the news had shaken the man, Severus had prided himself in being the best and most reliable spy the Order had.

Hermione and Ron had been equally shaken by the news, Harry had left Hedwig in Ron's care while he dealt with the fact that Sirius was dead and requested no letters be sent to him. Ron had done his best on following his friend's request and it had been made easy as he was dealing with his presentation. One that Harry would be going through on his own. Hermione seemed to be in a mixture of blaming herself, a soft mutter saying that she had not done enough to help her friend. She'd been crying softly in the corner pouring over a book of healing spells willing to help Madame Pomfrey in any way she could.

No one had seen Molly or Ginny after the news was given and the duty of setting up a room was given to Molly. Though if Albus strained his ears he was sure that he could hear the faint sounds of the two of them rushing and moving about to have everything set up for Harry. He would be returning to them heavily injured if what Tonks had said she saw was true. And he also should be presenting sometime soon.

Tonks herself was in a fit, with large heavy tears falling down her face, “I swear Albus I heard nothing. There wasn't a peep in the house all night.” Albus had done his best in regards to helping the woman, but she wasn't willing to listen to anything anyone had to say. She also was in the middle of beating herself up for not following them to the muggle hospital, to do something to bring the boy with her.

“It would have done any good. With the amount of people there and the amount of people about to come you wouldn't have been able to do much. You did the right thing in coming here and letting us be made aware of the news.” Albus said. It wasn't long after that Tonks had left his side to go to Remus.

It was dreadful having the hours slowly pass, he was half tempted to send out Severus to see if he could hear anything about what had happened to one Minerva McGonagall, but as he was about to break and send the man the front door creaked open. Everyone perked up and with a simple wave of his hand, Albus was able to keep everyone in the kitchen and only Madame Pomfrey followed him.

As he stepped out into the hallway, he noticed that Minerva didn't have Harry in her arms, and dread filled Albus. She didn't seem in any hurry to move away from the door. Her hand was tightly wrapped around the door handle as if it was the only thing keeping her up. She twitched slightly as Madame Pomfrey went up to her, but didn't say anything as the woman laid her hand on her arm.

Albus got closer to her, he knew what she was going to say, and didn't want to hear it, but he had to. He had to confirm what he feared. He didn't reach out to touch her, clasping his hands tightly. “Minerva, where is young Mr. Potter?”

At his question, Minerva tensed, her shoulders shaking slightly as she said in a shaky voice as if she was holding back tears, “Oh Albus. Th-the boy.” She still didn't turn to him and Madame Pomfrey, already fearing the words Minerva was about to say, tucked the taller woman into her arms. “Albus... Mr....” She shook her head as if she couldn't find the words.

“What is it? What about Mr Potter.” Albus asked, suddenly he knew the words that were going to be coming out of Minerva's mouth, and he didn't want to hear them.

Distantly he could hear the sound of the kitchen door opening, as someone was most likely poking their head out of the room to hear what was going to be said. Minerva muttered something, too quiet that Albus couldn’t catch what it was tucked into Madame Pomfrey's shoulder. “I'm sorry dear, I didn't quite catch that.” Pomfrey said, patting the younger woman's shoulder.

“Harry is dead.” Minerva snapped out, her voice cracking over the words.

Albus understood the words said, and even had been expecting them in a way, and yet he couldn't comprehend the words. Blood seemed to be rushing in his ears and he.... he had failed the boy. After everything that he had done to keep the boy safe, even letting him be kept far away from the politics of the Wizarding World by giving him over to his aunt and uncle, after...everything it was hard to hear about that the boy had died.

“H-How?” He asked, his voice far too small to actually belong to him. 

For a moment, Minerva turned and looked at him, eyes wide. “I… I’m sorry Albus, I didn’t stay long enough to find out.” She admitted, grief overfilling her voice. “I should have stayed, regardless of how painful it was.”

Albus waved his hand, he’d send Severus out to see about how everything… ended with the boy. As the plans began forming in his mind, the kitchen door slammed open. He turned and saw a wide-eyed form of Hermione Granger. She was looking at them, pale and sickly looking. 

“Ms Granger, please return to the kitchen.” Albus said, masking the pain in his voice easily. He went to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. 

She shrugged him off and he could see the rest in the kitchen looking at them with wide eyes. Hermione had never been one to disrespect the adults in her life, and now seemed to be the right time, or not really. Her eyes focused on him and as they did, they seemed to harden. 

“Where is Harry?” She asked.

With the eyes of everyone, Albus found he couldn’t lie to the girl nor any of them. They would find out eventually, and if they found out from anyone but him, it wouldn't be a source that would respect their feelings. A source that would make sure to rip the news and their hearts out of their chests. 

Albus is pushed to the side as Minerva comes to Hermione’s side, the mask of being head of house back on her face. It's a shaky mask, Albus notes, one to merely comfort one of her own while everything is to be revealed. Albus does his best to stand tall in front of the inquiring eyes, but as he lifts his eyes, they meet the dark endless eyes of one Severus Snape. He stands slowly in the background, already forgotten by the people in the room. Severus is already gone by the time it takes for Albus to become aware of Hermione’s harsh cries and Ron’s shouts of disbelief. 

Remus isn’t saying anything, eyes wide in the background holding his sobbing wife.  _ Ah… wife. _ Albus thought. They were going to tell Harry once he joined them. They had been talking about adoption. Remus’ eyes were dry. Adoption. Albus took off his glasses, trying to hide his own tears, adopting a dead boy. It had merely been an idea in the couple’s minds. Albus had supported the idea, had been looking into ways around the laws that would allow it. Tonks at his side, was wailing in sorrow, she had been trying her best not to get her hopes up about the boy being alive, knowing the line of her work and the limitations of muggles. To hear it though, to have it confirmed had been too hard to hear.

Molly had come down the stairs with Ginny hot on her heels. Molly had to only take in the horrified, and heart broken gazes for her to become clearly aware of what the news was. Ginny didn't seem to understand and rushed to Hermione's side. Ginny also seemed to know something was off, but couldn't tell what it was that was wrong. Hermione seemed to lean into Ginny's side. Molly fully came down the stairs, took in everyone's tears and heartbreak, and then with the softest voice she had simply said. “Harry will need a proper wizarding burial.” Tears were clear in her throat, but she didn't let them over take her.

Ginny turned horrified eyes to her mother, gaping. “What?”

Molly instead turned to the crying Tonks and the heartbroken Remus, “Remus, will you get some hot cocoa ready for everyone? Ron, send go get the twins with Hermione please. Ginny, send a firecall to your father, requesting that he comes here at once.”

Albus stood to the side, respecting the quiet strength Molly had allowing her to gather her family together. The whole Order would need to know soon, but allowing the kind hearted Molly to take over in informing the Weasley family. He sat down at the head of the table, as everyone seemed to pull themselves together enough to do what Molly had requested.

Time slowly passed as all the Weasley's appeared, even the distanced Percy, as Molly turned to cooking, her hands shaking slightly as she did so. As the news was fully broken to the family, and the family turned to each other in support. No one seemed to notice the pain that Molly was in except her husband who let her do what she could for the rest of the family.

As night came down, Arthur pulled his wife into their borrowed room, and held her close as she seemed finally to break down. Missing the son that was hers in all but blood, as she had lost her first child ever. The pain was all encompassing, and she wasn’t able to stop her tears from falling. Sleep wasn't easy in coming with the couple or anyone in the household.

Ron had found himself crawling into the too small bed that held both Hermione and his sister, and was placed into the middle with both girls clinging to him. He couldn’t believe that Harry was dead, despite the certainty the adults had spoken with it. All they knew was that Harry had died a very painful death. Alone, with not one friendly person surrounding him. Maybe that was what Ron couldn’t believe, that he had to die while stuck at the Dursleys’. 

His thoughts then turned to Hedwig who sat moodily in her cage on the small desk crammed into the corner of the room, feathers puffed up as if she knew exactly what was being said and didn’t believe it. He closed his eyes and fell into an easy rest under the sharp amber eyes.

* * *

The first place that Severus went to after hearing the news was Spinner's End, and collapsed into a small armchair. It was old, had once belonged to his mother, and still at times Severus could still believe he could smell his mother's soft flowery perfume. He had failed. Failed Lily. He closed his eyes, his fingers falling to the dark mark. It buzzed with a sense of victory. He'd have to tell the Dark Lord soon.

He couldn't make himself stand up and go anywhere. The hours that had dragged while Minerva was out finding information had been torturous. He knew he couldn't go out and look at the same time she was, at any time that the Dark Lord would want him. Besides, Albus also needed him at his side, with the growing dark spot on his hands becoming concerning. He knew what the spot was from, or at least heavily suspected. And yet, right now he couldn’t give into the concern that was rising up with it. 

His thoughts were tumbling round and around the sight of large tearful green eyes. How easy that boy had sought comfort in him shortly after the death of his godfather, with the history that had been between them it was shocking to have the boy come to him and apologize in his own way, while also turning the blame onto Severus. It wasn’t much comfort that Severus had given him, just enough that the boy went away from their interaction still thinking that Severus hated him. And he did. In his own way. It was easier, he supposed, to hate the boy than anything else. Because if he didn’t hate the boy, or saw him as anything else but the offspring of James Potter, then he would be forced to face the parts of Harry that was Lily. That it was Lily’s eyes that stared everyone down, and it was Lily’s kindness that had the boy allowing any and everyone to first come approaching as friends, rather than enemies. 

This hadn’t meant that Severus allowed himself to be anything else but Harry’s most hated professor, only to be usurped by one Doroles Umbridge. Even he had been surprised by how quickly the woman became hated. It even had been a joke among the other professors that Umbridge must have been even more hated than the Dark Lord. Even Severus had gotten some amusement from it. Not that it mattered now, what with the boy being dead and all.

The Dark Lord was all but guaranteed a victory if it came to another war. And that thought alone had bile climbing up Severus' throat. He couldn't allow that. Standing, Severus headed to his liquor cabinet, and opened the strongest liquor he had at that moment. Uncaring of how it made him appear, Severus chugged down several mouthfuls. He had to know. Had to know how the boy had died. Was it just a simple mistake on the doctor's parts or had it been something else that ended the boy's life? And who was Severus going to murder over this?

But first things first. Solidifying hi s Occlumency shields, Severus gained control of his wayward thoughts. Before seeing the Dark Lord, Severus hoped to gain insight on how the boy died. It would do no good for the man to appear before the dark lord with no clear way on how the boy who had lived to defy him died. So leaving Spinner’s End, Severus headed to Arabella Figg’s home.

Arabella was quite the mess when Severus appeared in her backyard. She was petting a cat and staring out the front window, watching what she could of the police force that was still at the Dursley home.. She didn’t seem to twitch when he appeared, and only the cats seemed mildly annoyed by his sudden arrival.

“I don’t know anything.” She said, not giving him a chance to say anything. Figg turned to him, with tired sunken in eyes but in a strange way didn't seem to see him at all. “Nothing at all.”

Severus took a seat in one of the oversized couches she had. “What do you know?”

She seemed to awaken a bit at his voice, and blinked her eyes rapidly. “Only that they were attacked in the middle of the night. No one saw or heard anything.” She turned back to other house, “There are only a handful of creatures that can do that. But only one capable of such cruelty.”

Severus knew, and yet at the same time didn’t want to admit it. 

“You didn’t… There were no signs of any Wizards stepping onto the Dursley lawn.” Severus thought about the many different alerts the Albus had in his office and on his persons at all times to make sure that Harry was kept safe at all times, especially on top of the people that watched the house at all hours of the day.

Figg nodded, “Yes. And yet there is no other explanation. We’d all seen or heard them.” She took in a shaky breath. “You didn’t see how the boy looked like when they came and took him away. I… I should have gone with him. Is… is he?”

“Yes.”

Figg turned away from him, choking back tears. “That poor, poor boy.”

Yes. Severus didn't stay long, only there to really just reaffirm his suspicions.

The Malfoy Manor was as handsome as it was intimidating, at least to those that knew the secrets that laid behind the doors. The Dark Lord on his return had taken residency there shortly. The doors opened by themselves as usual, as if being opened by someone just out of sight, Severus had of course asked Lucius on how it worked, though the other man had admitted it was a long used spell his family had installed once the house was finished. “After all, who wants a half elves’ attention to be dragged away.” He had drawled. 

The hallway that greeted him was large, and dimly lit, almost as if to discourage the wandering of those that came. He ignored the other doors and hallways that beckoned him to go exploring, his only aim was the drawing room, a room that the Dark Lord had taken a liking to after his resurrection. 

Upon entering the large extravagant room, Severus came to the realization that he had been foolish, how could he have missed it. He missed it all. The Dark Lord was alone, sitting at the head of the long ornate table, smug. Amusement was glinting in the dark red eyes, and Voldemort smirked as Severus got closer.

Once he was close enough, Severus knelt and kissed the edge of the robes that felt like liquid in his fingers.

“Yesss, Ssseverusss?” the question was in the man's voice, yet it was almost as if he knew what Severus was going to report.

The words came easy, “Harry Potter is dead.” The Dark Lord wasn't surprised, nor even tried to act like he was. He took in the news as if it was something that was old news, like saying that the sky was blue. “Who?”

“Fenrir Greyback.”

It didn't take long. Only really until the next day, news had broken out in headlines about the death of Harry Potter. Severus wasn't one to place blame, but he couldn't help but feel that it was either Percy or Tonks who had let the ministry know. And from there, the rest of the Wizarding World was in the know. After hearing about who it was that caused such terror in the last moments of Harry’s life, Severus hadn’t been able to sleep well.

He had spent a few hours after leaving Figg’s home hunting down any information he could on the death of one Harry Potter. It took a bit longer than he had liked, before he was able to gain access to files that described the horrors the Dursley family and Harry Potter experienced. Severus had taken in what Voldemort told him all about his plans, and what it had taken to get to the point that they were at. By the time he had left the Dark Lord's side, it was nearing midnight, by the time Severus got home though it was nearing three in the morning.

Severus hadn't slept much in that time. He'd been pouring over the files that he had copied from the muggles, unable to shake the feeling that he was missing something. Something important. He'd forced himself into his bed by six-thirty and was awoken by the insistent knocking of an owl.

The morning paper had arrived on time like always, at promptly five before eight in the morning. Severus grumbled, but paid the bird and waved it off – intentionally shorting the owl in revenge of being woken up. He'd planned on going right back to sleep before he read the headline of the newspaper. With an irritated growl, Severus set off to the Order hiding place.

Upon greeting Molly and Albus, both who looked like they hadn't slept a wink last night, he wondered if he should tell them the nagging sensation that was overtaking him. But as his thoughts turned back to the file and what had happened to the boy – if not being short in some places – Severus thought it best not to. He'd keep it to himself until he was truly sure about it. He did let Albus know that the attack had been the Dark Lord's work, and more specifically, Fenrir Greyback's work.

As the weeks went by and Severus and Albus did their best to keep the Orders hopes alive - not in the fact that Harry was alive, but that they could defeat the Dark Lord, Severus would wonder if at any point he should share his suspensions with Albus his dearest friend, but not once did he.

  
  


He would of course reflect on those actions he took years later at the end of Lord Voldemort’s wand. His eyes were hard. “Who’s side are you on?” He asked, his voice cold. Surrounding them were the last of the Inner Circle. 

And as he knew, Severus was sure he was going to die. But he got to choose by who and how. He could lie, or he could tell the truth. The lie may get him severely hurt but it would mostly leave him alive - hopefully. But the truth would kill him.

And strangely Severus was okay with dying. As that thought and feeling overcame him, Severus knew there was only one right answer, and he could give it of course and live. Though that would mean betraying the one promise he had made, the last vow he had made to Lily would be fulfilled. But he didn’t admit to it. Not after seeing the boy, who had looked too small and pale on that muggle hospital bed. He knew that Harry would probably benefit from the care of St Mungos or any magical place. But as the boy opened dull green eyes, Severus knew that there were some things the Wizarding world may not have been able to heal. The boy whimpered as Severus’ fingers had made contact with his face. The torture that the boy would eventually have to go through. And as their eyes made contact late in the night, Severus made his vow and kept it.

“Whose side are you on?” Voldemort snapped again. His wand pressed deep into his cheek as if that would make him answer or give the answer he wanted to hear. 

He stared him down though, and said. “I’ve been on the side I’ve always been on. Harry’s.”

Anger filled Lord Voldemort. “The boy is dead.” He hissed out. 

Severus gave Voldemort a small smirk. The Dark Lord was on his last leg, and would be dead soon, as long as the Order didn’t fuck it up. Severus knew that all his work, hunting down the horcruxes in secret. In killing his best friend, and losing all those he could have considered friends were worth it. “Doesn’t matter. Everything I’ve done was for him.”

Lord Voldemort laughed, it was a crazed one. One that let Severus know how on the edge he was. 

Before Voldemort could say anything else, Severus said the thing that was sure to end in his death. “Who do you think showed them the way to destroy them?”

As the green light filled his vision, Severus thought of the man with laughing green eyes, surrounded by dogs and the scent of two alphas, smelling fully content. He thought of that man as he had died and knew he’d done his best. 


	5. A Boy Named Harry

The first time he woke up, he was in a room covered in white. There was a soft humming sound, and he couldn't even feel his fingers. 

He turned his head a bit, a strange hazy feeling filling his head. Opening his mouth he wanted to say something, but nothing escaped his mouth, only a strange strangled sound. It was uncomfortably dry, and swallowing the barely there spit didn't help.

He closed his eyes again, maybe next time he woke up it would be different.

The second time he woke up, he stared at the ceiling wondering if it was possible to still be alive, or was it possible this was his personal hell? He still couldn't move his fingers and still couldn't feel anything. There was an odd buzzing feeling underneath his skin that made him want to _go_. Go where he didn't have a clue, but he just did. The light that shone in the room suggested that it was daytime. Wasn't it night just a bit ago?

It seemed to take hours before he raised his left arm, his right arm not responding and noticed a strange thing poking into his hand. It looked like a tube poking into his skin, he let out a strangled whine and his hand fell down limp.

He blinked rapidly as his thoughts tumbled around and became hard to grab any one of them to focus on. He closed his eyes desperate to stop the dizziness overcoming him.

The third time he opened his eyes, darkness had fallen. Blinking he was relieved to note the dizziness had abated. Smacking his mouth, he noted that it was still uncomfortably dry. There was a harsh heavy scent of bleach in the air, and something else that burned his nose. 

The strange smell had him struggling to sit up as pain racked through him. The blankets that covered him were unfairly heavy. He couldn't figure out where he was and he needed to go. 

As he continued to struggle, tears gathered in his eyes, was that _thing_ still around. Panic overtook him and his struggles went up, he couldn't be here if that _thing_ was still around. He managed to get the blankets off of him and over the blood rushing in his ears he was aware of a beeping sound.

He didn't notice as someone came into the room as he was more preoccupied by legs that seemed to refuse to move, and how pain raced up and down his legs. He became aware of another person in the room as hands clasped down on his shoulders. 

He cried out in pain and fear, clawing at the hands on his shoulders. Soon it seemed there were more hands on him and then….

Harry woke up with the sun shining into the room. For a moment his thoughts were not hazy or dizzy. And this time as he looked around the room he realized he was in a hospital room, though a bit on the tiny side. Aunt Petunia has stayed in the hospital once shortly after having surgery, not one he understood, as he had only been six at the time. Harry of course hadn't been allowed in the room long, only long enough to make sure that she was in fact alive before he was pushed out of the room.

Thinking of Aunt Petunia brought tears to his eyes. He couldn't believe it... she was gone. Sure she hadn't been the nicest woman, but there had been those moments, small and stolen that they understood each other and her usually hard hands became soft. She'd wipe a stray tear or run a hand through his hair. 

Now she was gone. Gone and never to return. Tears prickle at his eyes, threatening to fall.

Along with her Dudley. They had pulled a tentative understanding of each other. Dudley had seemingly changed over night, or rather the school year that Harry was gone. Between losing weight and building muscles instead, he’d become kinder in a way, but there was still… or rather there had been potential of them becoming friends. That was now all gone also. 

The tears burned as they fell down his face. His throat constricts as sobs want to leave his throat and yet he refuses to let them, he has already lost to the tears. Thoughts of his aunt and cousin hurt in a harsh strange way. 

He didn't care too much that Uncle Vernon was gone. Despite saving Dudley from the dementors the summer before, they seemed to agree to continue hating each other.

Dizziness overtook him again, and he didn’t fight the feeling of falling asleep.

He couldn’t tell how many times he’d wake up only to be pulled back to sleep once again. But each time he woke up he seemed to stay awake just a bit longer. And on one of these times, he could have sworn he saw a dark tall form hovering in the doorway. There was a strange harsh scent that was filling his nose at it, and as he made eye contact with the man, pain filled his mind as memories came rushing back, of that night and others, almost like it was looking for something. As he had turned away from the man, curling in on himself, the man had simply disappeared as if he hadn’t been there. And by morning, the harsh scent of the apparition had been replaced by the harsh scent of bleach.

Of course as he stays up longer, nightmares seem gleeful of plaguing him. Nightmares of the man; of Aunt Petunia’s cries and screams. Even with the drugs that hit his system makes him itch to do something. He couldn’t get up though, as pain wracked his body every time he moved. 

Along with staying up longer, Harry met his doctor. An aging man with thinning white hair and gray eyes. The scent that came off the man in smelling like harsh garlic had him knowing immediately that this was an alpha, maybe by some short of instinct or something. Fear flooded his veins as the doctor got closer, and with a strained growl tumbling from his throat, he swiped at the doctor with small claws on the tip of his fingers. 

The doctor didn’t seem to pay much attention to the mock attempt at a growl as he looked over the machines with a strange disattachment. “How much pain are you in, from a scale of one to ten?” 

He didn’t answer, lips pulled back showing his teeth, trying and failing to curl up as much as possible though it seemed nearly impossible with how lethargic his muscles felt and the pain that wracked his body at every movement. The doctor hadn’t even bothered to introduce himself, he refused to think the man had done so at one point, the many times that he woke and fell asleep quickly.

The Alpha’s gray eyes had him remembering the other Alpha, the one that haunted his memories and nightmares. The doctor lightly stared at him from over a notebook that he had, where he seemed to be taking notes. He did his best in trying to tame the growl that was escaping his mouth, and try answering the man.

As Harry opened his mouth, he was aware of the dryness in his throat. The doctor didn’t seem to take notice, before scribbling away at his notepad. The doctor didn’t seem to care that Harry didn’t or couldn’t answer him. The man reached out and flipped the blanket that was covering Harry’s feet off, and…

Before the doctor could touch Harry he found himself sitting up so quickly it almost made him dizzy and took a swipe at the doctor. He was still growling, now though louder, and not as strangled as before. The doctor jerked back, eyes wide and his cheek bleeding where he had managed to get the doctor. The doctor sputtered and quickly left. 

He must have dozed off, because he jerked away at the feeling of icy fingers brushing against his wrist. Harry glared up drowsily at the...woman. There was no scent coming off of her, and he could faintly make out what looked like a small white square patch on her neck.

“Sorry, love.” She said sheepishly. “Fingers cold, can’t ever seem to keep them warm.”

Harry didn’t say anything back. 

“I heard ya gave Doctor Jacobs a nasty scratch. Serves the man right, he sometimes be forgetting to put on a patch, makes all the omegas uncomfortable, he does. But he’s one of the best, if a bit slow on the up taking.” She blinked large brown eyes at him, “Especially in cases like yours. Don’t ya worry, I chewed him out, sure Sarian also did. Ya need anything done in regards to Jacobs, ya just sick Sarian on him.” She said some more, words blending together in her soft warm voice. 

He couldn’t tell what she was, and maybe that was the point of the patch she mentioned, they were rather new from what he knew, scent blockers. She though could only be an alpha or omega, as betas didn’t release strong enough scents to need scent blockers.

“S...Sar...Sarian?” He asked. His voice was harsh and dragged in his dry throat. How long had he been sleeping?

“Ash Sarian, most just call her Sarian, hates her name. She’s your main nurse, a lovely woman. She’s not here today unfortunately.” the nurse said, sounding a bit dejected about it. 

The woman left shortly afterwards, with a smile and medicine forcing Harry to sleep.

Ash Sarian appeared the next day, with hard pale blue eyes, and a no-nonsense thin smile. She was nearing forty with gray streaked her long straight brown hair. Like the nurse from the day before, she too had a patch on her neck. Something about the way she walked and held herself almost screamed typical female alpha, something Harry could remember watching on the tele when Dudley would watch it. Those movies had always made female alphas out to be evil women.

Standing next to her was the doctor, Doctor Jacobs if he remembered correctly. Doctor Jacobs had a large square bandage where he'd managed to scratch him, and Harry couldn't stop a small part of pride at it. Maybe would teach the man to be careful on how he acted. The doctor had no feeling to get closer to Harry, and seemed to be letting Sarian do what she wished, which was once again taking vitals. 

“Are you in any pain?” Sarian asked, her voice deeper than what he would imagine it to sound. 

Harry shook his head. He was in fact in a lot of pain, deep down it seemed to be coming from his bones, but he didn’t feel the want to sleep again, where nightmares had a tight hold on him. 

Like Doctor Jacobs had done the day before, she tossed the sheets up to bare his feet. “Let me know if you feel anything.” Before lightly running a pen down his foot. He hissed as he tried jerking his foot away from the odd ticklish feeling. This happened a few more times under Doctor Jacobs watchful eyes, as Sarian went about making sure that Harry could feel things or to see how strong his grip was.

After all was done, Doctor Jacobs took over. Standing at the foot of his bed, the man didn’t seem as intimidating or scary as yesterday. “You have a broken pelvis, we’ve done surgery and put pins in it to help you recover. Within the next few days, most likely Saturday, we’ll have an x-ray done to see how well the break has recovered. If it's deemed recovered enough, we’ll work on having you have physical therapy to learn how to walk again. For right now we’re having you take pain medicine and anti blood clotting medicine. You also have a broken arm - of which I’m sure you’ve noticed, the cast will stay on for another month at least, then we will of course take a look at that break to make sure it is healed and again some physical therapy will be done for it.” His gray eyes pinned Harry down and made him yearn to be able to escape or move in some way that didn’t cause pain. “You’ll also be seeing our psychiatrist on staff. He’ll be stopping by in the next few hours. If your pelvic bone shows the healing that I want it too, I’ll see about cutting back your pain medicine.” He stopped as if wanting him to say something.

Harry turned his eyes away, staring hard at the wall behind the doctor. Taking it as agreement to the terms the doctor and nurse soon left Harry alone with only a reminder to page if he needed the nurse.

The next few days passed quickly, between seeing the different doctors - from the physical therapist to the psychiatrist - who had wanted Harry to talk about his feelings. Harry didn’t say anything until the man had quietly left an agonizing hour later. Every other day it seemed he saw the psychiatrist, a man named Rufus Harrington, who seemed to have all the time in the world to sit quietly in a corner waiting for Harry to say anything. 

Harry yearned to pace around the room as the days passed by. He hadn't been allowed to get up with the broken pelvis he currently had, and was closely monitored by the nurses and physical therapist when he was allowed to get up. The nurses and nursing assistants that were assigned to him did their best in keeping him occupied, or at least not slowly going crazy, they all seemed to have gained a soft spot for him now that he was awake. But it didn't work when all he wanted to do was to _go_ anywhere really. Go where didn't seem to matter to him, his aunt, uncle and cousin were dead. 

He had managed to convince Sarian to give him months worth of newspapers, all the way back to the day after the attack happened. There of course wasn’t a lot of information but Harry couldn’t make himself truly read it all when he had the grey grainy pictures of his dead relatives staring at him. Uncle Vernon would have been happy about making the front pages for what seemed like a week, but not about the context of it. 

Harry flopped down on the bed, glaring up at the ceiling, ignoring the soft twang of pain his hips gave at it, it was one of the few movements he wasn’t really allowed to do, but he did anyway. He wondered why he hadn’t heard anything from the Wizarding World, but it made logical sense that if the Muggle world thought him dead that the Wizarding World would also think him dead. After all the ministry was run by idiots. Though there was a part of him that wanted to return to the Wizarding World where he knew he would be quickly healed, another part wanted to keep moving so he wasn't a sitting duck, the thoughts of the creature that attacked him filling his thoughts.

He wasn’t safe. Not here or there.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his door. It cracked open, enough for Natalie’s head to poke through. Natalie had been the one to tell him about Sarian, and true to her words, her hands had never been partially warm when touching him.

“Morning Harry.” She said, stepping into the room fully.

“Good morning.” Harry said.

“I’ve been told to give ya a bath if you want one.”

“I guess.” Harry said. Internally he was groaning. Despite everything they had yet to fully let him take a real bath despite there being a bathroom in his room. Rather he had to suffer through never fully feeling clean through sponge baths, a faint feeling of grim left over.

Natalie nodded, and left to gather towels, and supplies. Harry grappled with his left hand reaching for and grabbing the bed remote, that also served as the tv remote, and fully laid his bed back. He struggled and went to cover himself with the thin sheet they called a blanket, honestly though it was a tad warmer than the one that the Dursley’s gave him.

Natalie came back armed with towels and a wheelchair. Eyeing it with curiosity, Natalie didn’t respond to his looks but walked into the bathroom to drop her load of towels. All of her movements were strange and new. 

Was he actually going to take a real shower? 

He sat up quickly, another movement the physical therapist was strongly against, and did his best to watch Natalie, but he couldn’t truly see what was going on in there. She stepped back out with a smile, and moved the chair close to his bed, before lowering it. 

“A real shower?” he asked.

“Yup. Doctor Jacobs and Doctor Wilson have finally cleared ya. The last x-ray showed that you've healed enough that they’re not scared ya’ll re-break easily. Though of course ya’ll be monitored through the whole process.” She said. She bent and Harry understood what she wanted, gripped at her upper arm, the process was always a little strange, with Harry not able to properly grab on to her with both arms. But it worked, they weren’t fully confident that he could stand up by himself, and he struggled mostly with that, the right placements of his feet mostly catching him.

She turned quickly once he was standing up, and gently set him in the chair. After she gave him a quick look over to make sure that nothing was out of place he was pushed into the bathroom. It was larger than he had thought, large enough that the wheelchair was able to fit, along with room for the nurse to move around. 

Natalie went to turn on the water and Harry turned his head and craned his head to see something about himself. It was hard thought with the angle. Grumbling, Harry faced Natalie.

“Hey Natalie, do you think you can face me in the mirror so I can look at myself?” 

She pinched her lips, "How about after the bath?"

Harry nodded. It wasn't like he hadn't seen parts of himself, the large red cast was hard to miss, along with his thin legs and thinner fingers. But that didn't paint a full picture of what changes had happened to him. The cast was wrapped up in plastic to protect it and then he was ushered into the bath. It took an embarrassing long time to get in there, a mixture of trying to hold onto Natalie while taking a seat in the white plastic chair that was left in there for him to sit. 

Harry dragged the wash cloth over as much of himself he could, pleased when he got most of his chest and the upper legs, leaving his back and lower legs for Natalie to do. Again he got a hint of the changes in himself, his stomach was thinner, and his hips seemed larger, not by much but enough that there was a faint difference. He could also feel that his skin felt softer enough that the few scars he had from childhood stood out harshly. 

Natalie had him help her work hospital grade shampoo and conditioner into his hair. There were plenty of knots in his hair, and it took both to get most of them worked out, a proper shower doing better than the bed bath he had been getting. The hot water also had him becoming more tired, the heat of the shower taking all his energy away.

Once the water was turned off, it became a matter of careful balancing on Harry’s part, and strength on Natalie’s as she found herself being the one to take most of his weight even if it wasn’t a lot. The wheelchair had been covered in a blanket, or as the nurses liked to call it a bath blanket, and Natalie set off to drying him off as much as possible. 

He was dressed again in mesh underwear - which Natalie had once admitted were used mostly by postpartum mothers, after all he didn’t have anything else to wear. Next he was put in the opened back hospital gown, no new clothes being brought in for him, and he couldn’t really go out to the store. He hadn’t been approved to leave yet despite his many complaints he had.

Natalie pushed him in front of the sick with a mirror and with some convincing helped Harry stand up. And…

There wasn’t that much different from before, his face was just as narrow, the cheeks a bit more sunken in from him not eating as much and the month or two in a coma. His glasses were still broken, and sat crooked on his nose. His hair was longer, and as his eyes fell to his neck. A large deformed bite mark was present. He took in a shaky breath and pushed away from it, unable to stand looking at himself any longer. 

Natalie wordlessly brought him back to his bed and settled him in. He waved her away, and she left him alone with pity in her eyes. 

His fingers found his neck, where the large scar sat. He had felt it of course, maybe part of him had been hoping that it wasn’t as noticeable as it had felt. Crudely raised, and deformed as it felt, it looked uglier he noted. It terrified him to truly see how big it was, spanning from his collarbone and taking up most of his throat it was terrifying to believe that he was still alive. 

He curled more onto his left side, not being able to truly curl up and bit back tears. It was just another scar to make him stand out. 

A few days later, Harry had gotten over the scar - as much as he could, repressing was the best in that regard - when he was disturbed from trying to get the remote to the tv to work by a knock on the door. 

“Harry, there’s two gentlemen here to see you, if you want.” Sarian said, cracking the door open slightly. There was clearly someone standing behind her.

“Who?”

“Detective Smith and Jenkins. They’re working on your case. Came to ask some questions.” She said.

Harry’s mouth pinched in displeasure. Since he had started staying up for longer than an hour at a time, the two seemed eager to talk to him. So far he had been able to refuse them, but there were only so many times he could refuse to see them before they’d come barging in anyways to drag him to an interrogation room. 

She slid a bit more into the room, but seemed to be bodily blocking the guests from fully coming in. “You can refuse if you want.” 

Harry looked away from her, “Can I at least be in the wheelchair?” 

Sarian nodded, and with quick words to the two detectives came in and closed the door. She pulled the curtain shut, giving a strange sense of privacy. She was a bit more confident helping Harry into the wheelchair, her hands strong and sure. Once he was put in there, she kept him close to the call button, and arranged the two chairs on the other side of the bed. Harry was quick to notice that she had also put him on the side of the bed closer to the door once the detectives entered the room. A small comfort Harry supposed. Once everything was set up how she wanted, she let the two men in.

The first was a fit aging man, nearing his late fifties, with a full head of thick black hair, and black eyes that were soft when looking at Harry. He held a thick folder in one arm, and when he offered a hand to Harry, he took to staring at it long enough to make the man become uncomfortable before awkwardly withdrawing it. 

The second was a tall thin man, somewhere in his forties. He made Harry think of a rat - not so much unlike the way Peter did. His hair was a straw color, and patchy along with his beard. His pale blue eyes were hard when he took in Harry, and he couldn't help but bear a bit of his teeth at the man.

“Hello Harry, I'm Detective Antonio Smith and this is Detective Harvey Jenkins. We'd like to ask you some questions if that is okay with you?”

Harry shrugged, and motioned to the available chairs. As the two sat, Harry quickly took note that the door to the room was open, not a lot or to be noticed, just enough that he knew Sarian would be able to keep an eye on things.

“So how are you feeling?” Smith asked first.

Harry raised an eyebrow, knowing that wasn't really what the men wanted to know. “Okay I guess. Having a broken arm and pelvic bone does make it hard to do some things.”

The detectives shared a look with each other.

“Well then... How about you tell us about the day that the attack happened.” Smith seemed to be the one leading it for now, and also was the one that probably wouldn't be pushing for too much information.

“Woke up, cooked breakfast, did my chores, Uncle Vernon and Dudley finished packing for their trip. Went to bed around eight.”

“The trip your uncle and cousin were taking... what was that about?”

“I was going to present. Aunt Petunia thought it best to have them leave just in case anything happened.” Harry said.

“Okay. Tell us about the attack.”

Harry stopped. His throat clicking. “I... I woke up. At first I didn't know why. Then I heard it...... Aunt Petunia was screaming.” Harry was taken aback at how cool his voice was sounding. He took to staring at the wall just to the left of Smith's head. “She... She became quiet after a while... I knew I was next. I was guessing he was looking to steal something.”

“Why would he come after you? All the activity was going on downstairs from the looks of it. Your uncle was found in the garage looking to have been packing up the car.”

Harry shrugged. “My room had locks on it. Maybe he would think a safe was in there or something.”

"I see." 

Jenkins was watching Harry closely. 

"Then... he was outside my room.... and.... Do I have to repeat what happened?" He asked. 

"Unfortunately, there is a lot of information that we are missing." Smith said, at least he did genuinely sound sorry. 

Harry licked his lips. "The man... I guess after killing Aunt Petunia, came to the room. He... he kicked down the door. I... I tried getting away. He broke my arm... It gets a little blurry after that. I'm sorry."

Harry's ears were ringing, and faintly he could hear grunts of pleasure. He angrily rubbed at them. 

"Would you happen to know this symbol?" Jenkins was the one to ask, pulling out a large printed picture. Jenkins had to lean across the bed to hand it to him, and when Harry took in it he dropped the picture quickly. 

“No.” Even he could hear the strain in his voice.

“Are you sure?” Jenkins asked.

“Yes. I don't know that symbol.”

Something flashed in the man's eyes. Smith laid a hand on Jenkins' shoulder. “Harry, where do you go to school?”

Harry was taken aback by the question. But he answered as he had always did when asked by muggles. “Stonewall.”

“Really? Stonewall doesn't have any record of you attending there.” there was no judgment in the man's voice, just a hint of questioning.

“I go to Stonewall.” Harry said more firmly.

“Okay. What about friends.”

“I don't have any.” Harry answered. His thumb hovered over the call button for Sarian to come barging in to force the detectives out.

Smith and Jenkins shared a glance. One that had Harry's teeth grinding together, there was something they were with holding.

“So.... You want to tell us the truth about this symbol?” Smith asked. He gestured to the symbol left on the bed. 

Harry glared at them, his chin raised and eyes flashing in defiance. He couldn't tell them the truth, they'd think him crazy in best case - worst case they'd believe him. "I did. I don't know it "

"We believe it to be gang related." Jenkins again. He got out of his chair and now stood at the foot of the bed, closing in on Harry. "Related to your mother you see."

That took Harry aback, "My mother?" 

Smith shot Jenkins a look, one Harry couldn't decipher. He, though, brought out another paper, another copy of something. Jenkins was the one to hand it to him though. He read it. And didn't believe it.

"It's not true." He said. His voice sounded small. If any of them were paying attention the TV began flashing on and off.

"It is. We've already got a match on your DNA for someone in the States." Smith said.

"James Potter is my father." He stressed. 

"And what kind of man was James Potter? He only has two records - being signed as your father in your birth certificate and his death record. He and your mother were killed by a house explosion. Yet there are claims they died in a car crash." Jenkins again.

Harry turned away from him, his fingers finding the call button. He needed….

"Then let's talk about your mother. Had school records up til she was eleven then disappeared. All records, doctor visits, school. What happened? She appeared again on your birth certificate and a death certificate. Much like yourself."

Harry bit back tears. "I don't understand." 

In his confusion and horror Jenkins had gotten closer, and with it Harry made out a small patch of white on his neck. Smith was the one to notice that the lights had taken to flashing a bit, not quite turning off and on but changing their brightness. 

"So I do think you know what this symbol is. Bet your mother and father were in something over their heads. Something like an underground gang. I mean you mother was willing to sleep with another -"

Around them the lights, TV and medical equipment exploded. Harry let out a scream. 


	6. Brothers

It hadn’t taken long to empty the Dursley’s household of any and every little thing that had belonged to Harry. Will had eagerly pointed out the obvious neglect or at worse abuse the boy had suffered from, what with his stuff being locked up. Will had managed to find a small hide away spot with a soft silvery strange cloak and a photobook. Will could tell that these were very well loved with how hidden they were right underneath the bed. He knew he should turn them over to the detectives yet he couldn’t stop himself from hiding them away on his person, tucked carefully in the waistband of his pants.

After everything was packed away in the truck of the car, and Marge Dursley had locked the house up, Will knew he wouldn’t let Harry come back to a place like this. He’d been in foster care once, even while in America he couldn’t tell if England’s would be much better. He’d do what little he could to help, and while he didn’t believe his father would be the best bet, he’d make sure to step in to make sure that Harry had someone on his side.

Antonio dropped them off at the hotel, and after helping them bring their bags into the room took a seat at the small table. Will noted that the hotel room was the same as American ones. Two full sized beds with the same dull red blanket, that would scratch Will’s skin, and the large flat screen tv, under which a desk sat with a chair. The bathroom was tucked in the back, with a sink and the toilet and tub separated by a door. For now it would serve Will and Louis fine. He tried thinking about Harry fitting in, and couldn’t visualize it. 

“Is there something the matter detective?” Louis asked. He’d been woken up when they arrived at the hotel and now seemed more on edge being in a place he hadn’t nor could properly scent. The car ride had only been allowing him to sleep and nothing much else.

Will took a seat on the bed he’d be claiming for himself, and looked at the detective, careful not to make eye contact. 

“As Will has made me aware of, it seems you believe Harry Potter is still alive.” Antonio said. 

Louis grunted, clearly irritated with Antonio’s choice of words. “Well he clearly is.” 

Will nodded a bit, he’d done his best on not letting his empathy take over and peel back any and every secret the detective had, mostly out of respect but even he wasn’t stupid as to believe Harry Potter was actually dead. 

“Not to the public, and as far as all records are, Harry Potter died that day with his family. It will be kept this way. The higher ups are pushing for us to declare this a cold case.”

Will eyes furrowed, “You think Harry is still in danger?” 

Antonio stared hard at the floor beneath Will’s feet. “I can’t reveal more information until I know that at least one of you guys’ are willing to take Harry. If you aren’t I’ll leave now and you can take this as a vacation.”

Louis growled, “You’re asking us to just put our faith that we wouldn’t be made targets after this? Clearly the boy is in danger if you’re not willing to say anything.”

“I understand what I’m asking of the both of you. But I need an answer before I say anymore.” Antonio said. “If you need a day to think about it, fine.” He stood up. “I’ll be back in the morning, if you come to a decision sooner you have my number.”

Antonio left, leaving both of the elder Grahams alone. Will desperately needed a drink, he could feel his father's anger, and that was digging into his skin making him angry also. He could understand the detective's unwillingness to say anymore, he’d known just by inviting Louis, and by extension Will, he was putting them in danger, but it was a risk Antonio was willing to make in order to save Harry. 

“I won't do it boy.” Louis declared. “Not for some brat I’ve never met.” His teeth were pulled back baring his fangs. 

Will couldn’t help but agree. Without all the details it was hard to go in agreeing to anything, yet he also couldn’t forget the sad state of the boys room. Had anyone wanted Harry? There were no signs of personal effects, the bird cage and photo album the only signs of personal touch and even then the book had been hidden away. 

On his back the hidden items burned accusingly. There had to be someone, a photo album was inherently personal, always filled with pictures of someones favorite moments. To go through and pick out only a handful of pictures that had always made Will nervous, he wasn't one to take pictures and the few that he had taken were for work purposes. Louis also had never been the one to be sentimental like that.

But maybe someone once had been with Harry. His mother and father – he couldn't count Louis as Harry's father – had died when he was a little over a year old, maybe there had been moments. He left his father to his own devices and went to the bathroom. He took out the items, and debated opening the photo album. He should turn it over to the detectives on the case, and then forget about this whole thing. It was one thing to support his father, and make sure that he and Harry got along, it was another to sign up to take care of him.

On the first page of the photo album, he was greeted with a picture of two adults holding a baby. At first Will thought he saw the picture move, but upon closer inspection he supposed it was his imagination. The woman was holding the child's hand to her lips looking to be placing a kiss on it. Her long slightly wavy hair was a shocking red. And her vibrant green eyes had to place her as Lily Potter. That meant the man next to her was James Potter. And Will had to take a double look, the man could have been brothers with Louis, at least when Louis was younger.

Will looked down at the laughing baby. There was always a strange disconnect from victim to actual person. He couldn't stand looking at the laughing smiling family and moved on. He flipped through a few more pictures of the Potter couple and a few of baby Harry. There were a few faces that popped up, a dark haired man and a tawny hair man. It took to nearly getting to the halfway point before he got close to seeing any recent pictures.

There was a group picture, with Harry being surrounded by two other kids, a girl with bushy brown hair and oversized front teeth that stood on his left to a tall thin boy with ginger red hair that had an arm around Harry. Friends it seemed. Will wondered if they too thought Harry was dead, and thought that it was silly, of course they did. Somehow that was heartbreaking, Harry would never be able to return to them, and was being forcibly separated from them. The only thing that stopped him was the sign that there was no sign that they had been in contact, or was that proof in the trunk they had found in the cupboard? So many unanswered questions. 

He spent a few more minutes in the bathroom before leaving the bathroom, and saw that Louis had crawled into his bed. He tucked the photo album under one of the pillows on a bed he claimed for himself. Will would capture a few hours of sleep before calling the detective. 

He fell asleep easily, but his dreams grabbed him just as easily.

Arousal burned under his skin. He was thrusting into a warm body. Thin fingers dug into his wrists, and all it did was make his blood burn hotter. 

_“Stop.”_ A soft plea, one he easily ignored. 

Watery green eyes stared up at him. Cries and sobs of pain escaped from the warm body beneath him. Growls and groans of pleasure escaped his own mouth. His mouth latched onto a small neck, teeth scraping against skin. 

There was a budding scent here, not yet fully formed, but would soon be telling. Telling of their proper place. He panted against it, wanting to take it all in. His hands fell into thick hair, pulling at it, not noticing his partner’s pain. No… Not unnoticing, but rather revealing in it. He liked it. Wanted his partner to feel every inch of his member thrusting into him, knowing that he was taking their virginity. 

He ground his hips into the smaller ones beneath him, his knot not quite catching. It would be painful for the both of them right now, but he didn’t care. He wanted it. 

His scraping teeth settled against a spot on the neck, the artery pumping fast and hard against his tongue. He bit down hard, tearing into the skin easily. 

As warm blood filled his mouth, it shifted, the body below him was no longer crying out in pain, but rather pleasure. He was no longer thrusting into an unwilling body but one who was crying out in pleasure. A shift he appreciated, the fight gone he was able to more easily sink into the body, as these were their last moments together, he wanted to remember them fondly.

Hips below him began grinding up and soft gentle moans filled his ears. He licked at the wound he’d caused, and small thin arms reached up pulling him closer. 

He pulled back and glanced down at his partner, smug. He bared his sharp white teeth. 

_“Alpha.”_ left soft thin lips as Harry Potter stared up at him.

Will snapped away. Gasping. Sweat was pouring off of him, and he was embarrassingly hard. Glancing around he noted that the blinds had been closed at some point, and that his father’s bed was empty. Louis must have snuck out while Will slept. Something he appreciated, he rather didn’t want to wake up with a boner while Louis was in the room. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to push the dream from his mind. 

It had been disturbing. He’d been dreaming about what? Raping the boy or mating him. Either way disgust pulled in Will’s gut. He stumbled out of the bed and pulled some clothes out of his bag. He turned the shower as cold as he could stand before stripping and stepping into the icy stream of water. He leaned into the water, trying to force out the last traces of arousal that pumped through his veins and hoping to get his dick to soften before Louis came back. 

Will growled a bit as his cock didn’t feel the need to soften, even as his fingers and toes began turning blue. Was his rut getting close? It shouldn’t be for a little longer, a month or two at max. He was refusing to acknowledge the true reason that caused it, the gasps and moans that had escaped Harry… god he wasn’t even sure how Harry sounded and was dreaming about that. 

He hated himself a little bit as he turned the water to something warmer, and wrapped his hand around his cock. It was heavy in his hand, he’d never masturbated often, and it wasn’t as if he could turn to porn to help him in any case. There was something about it that always disgusted him. Even his own ruts had him hating himself, and he’d taken the first prescription that allowed him to suppress it as much as possible the first available chance he had. And now while he tried bringing those images to mind or even God forbid Alana Bloom, it was one of the more recent pictures of Harry that his mind turned to. One that had looked to be taken around Christmas time, with Harry tucked under a face that had aged from the ones that were taken with the Potter's. Will had to guess that the man was some sort of father figure, as the picture was tucked carefully into the album and had looked to be flipped too most often. He finished quickly with the image of Harry's soft flushed cheeks in mind. Will hated himself every moment he scrubbed himself clean before he stepped out and got dressed.

Louis had returned some time during Will's shower. "Really stank up the please huh boy?" Louis sneered. The window was opened as wide as allowed and the A/C unit was cranked to the highest setting trying to push Will's pheromones out. 

Will's face turned red and he avoided looking at the older alpha. 

"So who was the lucky omega you had that reaction too? Is she pretty?" 

There was no part of Will that wanted to point out that it had been Harry he'd had that reaction or dreamt about. Will knew he'd only had it in reaction to slipping on the killer rapist mind but it was something he was still unsettled by. While that excuse may have explained the dream it would never explain his actions in the bathroom.

“What time is it?” He asked instead, ignoring the question Louis threw at him. It was a little disconnecting for him, seeing that there was still some light out. His flight had him coming in at around nine in the morning, and Louis got in at around eleven thirty. It had to be close to five or six now. He went to his bag searching for his aspirin, wondering if in his surprise at this, even with time to pack he’d forgotten it. He was glad when his fingers found the small pill bottle. 

“Are you going dressed like that?” Louis asked. It seemed as Will wasn’t paying attention that the conversation had changed. 

“And pray tell where are we going?” Will shot back as he took two aspirin dry. 

“To meet your new brother.”

* * *

Harry had been moved shortly after the incident. The new room was larger than his old one, but not by much. This room was apparently in the maternity ward, well one side, one that was currently not being used. He’d been happy to note that the bed and sheets were a bit softer. 

The detectives hadn’t been to see him again, and before he knew it, Doctor Jacobs had announced that it was time for his cast to come off. Having the freedom to move his arm was a blessing. And on top of that having a bit more free will to move around, Harry could say he was a bit happy. He’d taken to making sure to follow his therapists - all except the psychiatrist, that one was still unnecessary despite the man’s soft words of him doing avoidance. He wasn’t avoiding anything, he knew and accepted what happened. The Dursleys were dead, he’d been attacked and now he sat recovering in the hospital, what else did he need to accept or confront?

It was lunch time, and Harry wished to go somewhere. Anywhere, but while he was allowed to walk around the small area that the nurses station sat just outside his door, he was still primarily locked in the ward. He hated it. But the doctors would not budge on it. Didn’t help that he was meant to be dead he supposed. He wondered if they knew or were they just taking care of a patient and didn’t look past that. 

Harry supposed he should be glad that the incident at his last room had been noted as just a simple weird surge of energy. He’d been nervous moving to a new room, would anyone come looking for him now? Faintly he could remember in one summer when he had blown Aunt Marge up that there had been a group of wizards that had come to take care of the problem. But there hadn’t been a peep on it. Somehow that made Harry more nervous and it also calmed him. If not even the people sent to clean up wizarding messes came looking into him then he really was noted as dead.

After that he did try his hand at wandless magic. They were supposed to cover it last year, but Umbridge hadn’t been willing to teach it. Hermione had pushed him and Ron into at least studying it on the side. He wasn’t perfect by any means, back then, at least he’d manage to levitate a feather under Hermione’s watchful eye. Now though, now the simple menu that he used to choose lunch didn’t even flutter. Mocking him in a way.

He could feel it though, magic just under his skin, wanting to get out but blocked it seemed by something. He glared down at the menu, _“_ _Wingardium Leviosa.”_ he muttered under his breath for what had to be the fiftieth time. “Move you stupid piece of paper.” So preoccupied by the paper, he didn’t notice when it opened. Nor when Sarian stepped in carrying his lunch tray.

“Talking to papers now?” She asked, it was probably as close as the woman would allow herself to joking. 

Harry flushed red in embarrassment. “I...um…. I’m getting bored.” He shrugged his shoulders wishing to disappear. 

“Well, there are some people to see you.” She said. “Though they can wait until you’ve eaten lunch.”

Harry glared at the tray that was set on the table in front of him. “Not the detectives I take it?” If it wasn’t Harry blocking them it was usually Sarian who’d taken to defend him against them. He knew they meant well but he didn’t like what they had implied about with his parents. One of them had felt sorry enough about what had happened, and shortly after he’d been relocated to a new room, he’d been gifted a few soft sweaters and sweatpants, along with actual underwear. They didn’t fit properly, just a size or two too big, but they fit a lot better than Dudley’s old clothes had fit.

“No.” there was a tightness to her lips, and Sarian avoided his questioning gaze. “It's some social workers.”

Harry looked down at the unappetizing cheese pizza with a side of chips. He picked up a greasy chip and dipped it in some ketchup. “Social worker?” He asked.

Sarian sighed. “Your time here is coming to an end Harry. I suppose that it’s about time that they move you into a home.”

“What?”

“I don’t know any more than that Harry. You can’t stay here forever.” Sarian sounded at least a bit sorry. Harry stuffed his mouth and pushed down the sickness growing in his stomach. “But I’m sure that if you wanted to you could push it off for a day or two if you were to go to sleep after lunch, your medicine does have a habit of making you a bit tired.”

Harry turned wide eyes to her. Was she trying to give him an out? “I’m sorry?”

Sarian stopped her exit. “I also heard from a Detective Smith that Louis and William Graham have asked to see you later today if possible.”

Harry looked at her back, breath coming in short, his ears ringing. He hadn’t wanted to believe the detectives and the copy of the letter had stayed with him. He couldn’t say how many times he’d reread it but knew it to be his mother’s hand writing, the handful of letters shared between her and James that Sirius had willingly showed him. 

He was aware that things could go sour between them all, or for them not to like each other on sight. It was a thing, it could happen, yet Harry wanted. His thoughts turned to Sirius then, the old alpha who’d Harry would believe would want him, had wanted him at one point. The unkept promises, and the few kept promises, were proof of that. No one would have expected Sirius to want Harry and yet he had. Maybe the sign of coming all the way to England was proof that they wanted him. 

Licking his lips, Harry said in a dry voice. “I think I’m tired for right now, but maybe later I’d like some company.”

Sarian nodded.

It seemed whatever Sarian had said to the social worker had worked as she didn’t stop by again for a few more hours, and even then it was to tell him she was leaving for the day. He wasn’t disturbed again until his psychiatrist stopped by. He was an elder man, with short cropped blonde hair, and shifty eyes behind thin rimmed glasses that made Harry feel uncomfortable. 

"Do you think you're ready?" He'd asked. 

"Ready for what?"

"To meet them, your father and brother. Reality may make it so that you truly won't be happy or want to meet them. What comes of it if this meeting doesn't go as you plan?"

Harry glared at the floor, he hated when this man stopped by, he didn't feel he needed to explain himself to anyone. "I don't plan on anything. Maybe we like each other or we hate each other. Facts of life.”

The man sighed. “Harry I’m not your enemy. I’m here to help. If you truly want to meet them I’ll send word to the detectives and they will stop by today or tomorrow, whenever they have time.”

Harry rubbed his mouth, trying and failing to hide the frown on his face. “What, you think it’s going to go bad?”

He crossed his legs. “I’ve looked into them, as I took it upon my job, and I’m sure the detectives did so also. Will is an FBI agent, at the very least is teaching future ones. And Louis, well, he murdered his wife and was convicted of it. Neither of them are ideal signs for having a stable life, and that’s what I believe you need. In the end though I can’t stop the decisions you or they make.”

Harry nodded. "I'm going to be released soon huh?" 

"Yes, you knew this wasn't forever. A hospital is for acute care, and you case is a bit unusual. Normally you would have been released by now with outside visits set up. But the events surrounding you are not normal. As such, either the social workers set you up with a new family or..."

"Or the Grahams are willing to take me." Harry said dejectedly. "And what, I go live in America?"

The man shrugged. 

* * *

To meet Harry had actually been Louis telling him that they were actually going to meet with the detectives first. It frustrated Will in a way, yet was something he should have expected from his father.

After a short greeting to Detective Harvey Jenkins, whom Will and Louis were meeting for the first time, they took a booth seat in a restaurant not too far from the hotel the Grahams were staying at. Will had taken to staring intently at the menu, not quite hungry but knowing he hadn’t really eaten since breakfast needed to put something in him.

It was Jenkins who spoke up first, leaning towards them, and speaking in low voice. “Harry is still in danger. The more we learn about the case the more it is clear we don’t know. Things aren’t adding up, and if things continue this way, Harry will be taken in by state, and will be put in great danger. There’s a lot of strange things that have happened around the boy, both in his records and recently. My partner and I believe Harry was specifically attacked, and he was the intended victim, the Dursleys had merely been an obstacle from what you had told me.”

Antonio glared at his partner. The _“Really?”_ clear in his body language. 

Louis laughed, “What makes Harry so important if that’s what you believe.”

Even Will wondered, it would have made more sense for Vernon Dursley to have been a target with being high up in a bank but even then he’d been killed so easily and Petunia Dursley and Harry Potter had suffered the most damage. And the feelings he had gotten from the attacker made it clear Harry was the intended target.

“That’s why we asked you here,” Antonio said. “I know it could be a stretch but with how things have been going, I fear there’s more than me and my partner are seeing.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo. It was crumpled, and it took Will a moment to uncrumple it enough to take it in. The symbol looked like it had been burned into the wood, and made Will feel uneasy. He handed it to his father. “Would either of you two know this symbol?”

“It wasn’t in the case file.” Will said. 

“My boss wanted us to keep it out of it, and as far as the public cares, the Dursleys murders were a robbery gone bad. There are no leads, and it seems someone has gotten their hands on a copy of the case file.” Jenkins said.

Even Louis had the sense to look vaguely uncomfortable. “What do you mean?” 

The waitress stopped by shortly, taking their orders before leaving again. 

Antonio and Harvey shared a glance. “It seems someone had requested a copy of the case file. Nothing was left behind, we wouldn’t have noticed it unless of course if not for Kacey who had questions about it.” Harvey said. “Could have been the killer for all we know.”

“I doubt it.” Will said, having instead taken to picking at the table in front of him. “The killer wouldn’t care, or rather, believed Harry was dead. As such, with news confirming it, he’s gone.” He waggled his fingers as if to emphasize this. 

“Why share all this if you wanted one of us to make sure to take Harry?” Will asked, after a moment of silence. 

Antonio shot a small quick glare at his partner before rubbing his face tiredly. “Harry is to be released by the end of the week. We’re on a tighter time crunch than we thought.”

“And you’re worried that…”

“He’s hiding things clearly. But seems like a good kid. If he were to remain in England, I’m sure that his attacker will find out about him.” Harvey said cutting off what Louis was about to say. “You need to be aware of the danger, and be able to get him out quickly if you can. Once he’s in witness protection, we’ll have lost track of him, and then what?”

Will tuned them out, and thought back to the picture of the smiling family, young and untouched had they known what was to come about them? From little records there had been it seemed so, and with how quickly Harry had been taken in by the Dursleys, all evidence would have pointed to that. Losing his parents at a young age, and now the rest of his family. Harry was forced to rely on the fact that maybe complete strangers were going to want to take him in. And even then it wasn't even a good choice of strangers, Louis who was as deadbeat as fathers could get while managing to stay in their lives, and Will who had too many dogs, and a clear drinking problem. Will was never one to ignore his own faults, now not going to be an exception. His occasional consultation work would make it hard to live with him, and Will had seen how Louis lived - though that had been years ago. He wouldn’t put it past Louis to have gained a worst living situation. 

And Will could tell the more that the detectives talked, the more uninterested Louis was getting. Harry was simply unwanted. He furrowed his eyebrows, unwanted much like his dogs had been before taking them in. Strays that had been abandoned on the side of the road, and in Roxy’s case - been wrapped up in a black garbage bag and thrown away. Much like Harry was going to be. Thrown from one place to the next, quietly forgotten and neglected. Soon to be thrown out as his eighteen birthday was only a few years away. Would Harry even have that protection when he became eighteen? Doubtful, and if what the detectives were saying were true, if he didn’t give something by then he’d be kicked out and forgotten. Would probably be murdered. 

Will hated to think about what would happen to him if his attacker found out he was alive. Nothing good. Harry would probably be tortured, and if the feelings he got from the attacker were correct, more than likely breed and then killed or watch his young die in front of him. Will shuddered, and ignored the look his father shot him. Will hated himself just a bit, as his mouth opened without his consent. “I’ll take him. If he wants, of course.”


	7. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.  
> x.x 
> 
> I had my final exam for my CNA course and a move..... So please enjoy this longerish chapter

Stress was something Harry was used to, had to be with having Voldemort seemingly always two steps behind him. Then it was easy to ignore it, having Hermione and Ron to lean on to, and games and school work providing an easy enough distraction. Now though, there was no one, the nurses did their best but even they had work to do. The ward he stayed in was seemingly growing smaller as the hours passed by.

After Sarian's admission to him yesterday, Harry hadn't really been able to fully calm down. He'd taken to raiding each room, pulling and taking all pillows and blankets he could under the eyes of the nurses. He had a small nook that extended a bit from the bathroom door that he had taken to hiding his stash. It was an unusual instinct he was forced to follow, and he was weak to stop it. He'd been up before the sun making it, a large bedding of pillows and blankets. He'd left his own pillow and blanket alone on his bed, not really feeling like having to unearth them when he finally went to bed.

He was broken from his strange need to arrange the pillows and blankets by the loud knock on his door. The door opened to reveal his physicist. The elderly man gave Harry a smile, one he didn't particularly want to return, but manners had been forced into him by Aunt Petunia had him giving a vague nod back. 

The man today was wearing a white lab coat, something Harry had yet to see the man wear. On it, in small loopy letters Harry could make out _E. O'Neil._ He was carrying a large bag that he placed on the table.

O'Neil looked over the work that Harry had been doing but didn't make a comment. O'Neil's gaze had Harry retreating to his bed, always a bit uncomfortable under the psychiatrist gaze. Harry carefully sat on his bed. It was rare he saw O'Neil more than once a week, now there were two visits in two days, which put him on edge. "We're moving on with having you do scent therapy."

“I’m sorry, what therapy?” Harry asked. 

“Scent therapy.” He repeated. “It's something that you need to at least start before you’re discharged from the hospital.”

“I don’t understand, what is the purpose of it?” Harry asked. He felt strangely pinned down on the bed and wanted to get away from his gaze that made him feel small.

“Well, in cases such as yours where you have a traumatic experience with scent, and react violently to alpha scents it helps you be able to function when faced with alpha scents - or omega depending on the trauma.” O'Neil said, he had started unpacking the large bag, filled with smaller clearer bags, of which everyday items were in them.

“I don’t have trauma.” Harry insisted, it was an argument the two had every visit. 

The man turned to him giving him what felt like a patronizing nod, “Of course. Everyone experiences trauma differently.” he gently lowered himself onto one of the chairs that surrounded the table, “So tell me why did you attack Doctor Jacobs all those weeks ago.” It was an event that had yet to be brought up.

“He…” Harry felt like he walked into a trap, “He… I didn’t like his scent. And he was incredibly rude!”

“What about his scent didn't you like?” he asked.

Harry didn't reply, unable to explain to him the fear that had gripped him when he'd meet Doctor Jacobs. Or the mysterious scent that had been there that one night, only to be gone by the next morning. There was no real understanding as to why he didn't like it, just that there had been something that he didn't like about it. “I don't know. There was just... something off about it.”

He nodded, “Doctor Jacobs is an alpha, and someone in your position may not take to an alpha being in your space.” he motioned for Harry to take a seat at the table which he reluctantly did. There were pencils, papers and even some small square clothes all in their own separate clear bags. “These all have been in contact with an alpha, some for a long period of time, some just brushed against the alpha, and others will have aggressive pheromones and calming pheromones, and once we can get at least a base of where your comfort levels are, we can then move on from there, making a plan and implementing it.”

“Why do I have to do this?” Harry asked.

O'Neil sighed, as if he had already explained this. “For your discharge, we very well can't release you and you go out and attack an alpha. Would put the reputation of this hospital at risk.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “So? Am I even technically a registered patient here?”

“Not really, as far as anyone knows as you know, Harry Potter died. And right now you're going under a John Doe status, easier to hide you away with a very common name, strangely enough.”

O'Neil pursed his lips together. “Harry, right now you're just avoiding this, it's not going to hurt you. We can start simple one,” he held up a bag filled with a vibrant red pen with a design Harry didn't know. “This was just used by an alpha who needed to write down an address, try opening it and I'll record your reactions.”

Harry felt small, but did what the man wanted. The small task seemed almost daunting, and the bag felt heavy in his hands despite just being a pen. He opened it and at first didn’t smell anything, then as he took in a deep breath he smelled it, a faint almost barely there scent came up. Harry wasn’t sure how to describe it, but it was heavy and heady, and put Harry on edge. Not much but he strangely felt he should be on the lookout for something, what he wasn't sure. 

O’Neil’s gaze was heavy, and Harry quickly wrapped it back up. “How did you feel?”

Harry shrugged, “Fine I guess.” He cast a gaze at his pile of pillows he had, and wondered if it would be appropriate to fix it. How he didn’t know, but he was sure that it would comfort him. 

“I see that you built a nest, any reason why?” The doctor asked.

It was an odd feeling that came over him at having it addressed, and now having a name to it Harry understood. Nests from what he’d been taught were a private affair, only to be between an omega and their alpha or pups. And now having attention called to it, Harry felt even more on edge. He didn’t reply to the doctor and instead moved onto picking up another bag. This one held another pen, a rather bland one that Aunt Petunia had hundreds of. O’Neil seemed to be willing to let Harry not answer about the nest, and had written something down on a notepad he had. 

This time a wave of calming came over him, not so unlike a calming draught. Only this time, Harry found himself easily shaking off the feeling. Underneath it again he caught the scent he was beginning to recognize as alpha, it wasn’t the same smell as the other, slightly different but the unmistakable headiness was present. Again it was stroking Harry’s frayed nerves, and Harry quickly put it back. 

“Those were some calming pheromones, a good choice. Do you feel calmer now?” 

Harry fisted his hands, hoping to hide the shaking they had been doing. “I guess. Do all omegas fall for it?”

O’Neil hummed, “Sometimes, it's a good thing that you did.”

“How so?” Harry asked as another bag was presented to him. It was a cloth of some sort, dark green, and looked to have been ripped off of something. 

“Means that it would be only certain pheromones you're attacking. The incident with Doctor Jocabs can be written off as nothing more than a mixture of properly awakening after the attack.”

Dread filled Harry’s stomach as he opened the bag. At first he wasn’t sure he was smelling anything, then…

Disgust and fear pulled in Harry’s stomach, and bile rose into his throat almost choking him. Harry quickly sealed the bag again, this time unable to hide the shaking his hands had taken. Under the heavy gaze of O’Neil, Harry didn’t know what else to do. He was dimly aware of the man asking him something but couldn’t find the words that wanted to escape.

His mind flashed back to the night of the attack, of large hands gripping him and holding him down. Panic was building in him and he wanted to run away. He brought his hand up to his arm swearing that it was being broken again. 

A soft touch of a hand settling on his arm brought him back, and he took in gasping breaths only to realize the scent hadn’t faded and he could _still_ smell it. The smell of woods and iron still burning his throat, and he swore he could taste it.

“A bit much I’m afraid.”

“W-what?” Harry asked. His throat felt impossibly dry and he wanted … 

“My scent.”

Harry blinked his eyes, the words not making sense. 

“Had to borrow from someone, of course. And well scent therapy is a bit of an old iffy practice.” O’Neil said, his hand still gripping Harry’s arm.

The words were buzzing in Harry’s ears. “I-I don’t understand.”

The smile on the man's face made the bile return crawling up Harry's throat. "It's a tradition of course, making sure an Omega likes an Alpha's scent. For mating purposes of course."

Harry wanted to pull away, wanted to curl up and hid. But the now recognized alpha’s grip on his arm was strong and sturdy. The man’s eyes made him want to servil up and disappear. So concentrated in trying to escape from the man he wasn’t aware of the needle the man pulled out. It was a soft but barely there pinch, and then the man let Harry go. 

“Wh-What did you do?” Harry snapped. Fear no longer filled him as much but the hot burning anger filled him. _How dare this man….._ Harry thought. 

“Something to keep you calm. Not a sedative of course. Wouldn’t want to rouse suspicion.” 

A hazy feeling filled his head, no doubt whatever the man had given him. He shook his head, trying to fight it off, and anger still raced up his spine. The man was approaching him, and Harry let out a strangled growl. It was an odd sound, and didn't fit fully in his mouth. Despite the warning growl the man was still approaching. And even as Harry’s limbs began to feel a bit weak, when the man got close enough Harry lashed out.

The strangled scream of fear the man let out pleased Harry.

Harry had been easily overpowered by Natalie when she came to pry him off the whimpering form of O'Neil. Though it wasn’t hard with whatever the doctor had given him. He’d tried telling them what had happened, but his words were slurred, and they seemed more than happy to dump him on his bed.

He dozed for a bit, coming in and out as the hours passed the medicine was pushed from his body. He didn’t know when, but it had to be close to lunch time when Natalie came to drop off what looked like lunch. It was easier to keep his eyes open now, but yet part of him wanted to sleep still.

Natalie stood at the edge of his bed, a quiet nervousness over her. Harry took in the small square patch at the base of her throat, he hadn’t really taken notice of it, rather passing it over, now though he took it in. Was Natalie an alpha? It was something he never took care to notice before, or want to know. But with what O’Neil did, there was a niggling feeling taking root, left wondering if all alphas were like the few he’s met, and found himself floundering on if he even wanted to meet the Grahams now. Natalie didn’t seem to notice his stare.

“This aint good.” She said after a few moments of silence. Her lips were pressed together, the corners of her mouth coming in a bit. “Not good at all.”

Harry didn’t reach for the water or juice that was on his lunch tray.

She didn’t seem to care that Harry didn’t reply to her. “I heard them talking ya know. Sometimes they forget a nurse is there, or even a janitor, but…” She sighed heavily and met Harry’s gaze. 

“Talking about what?” Harry asked, unable to stop being curious over whatever Natalie had overheard.

“Yer attack, it's made it hard for anyone to want to take ya in." Her eyes were full of sadness. Harry felt that it was fake, no one really cared about him.

"He attacked me." Harry insisted. “He was doing something weird.”

Natalie shook her head, “He has paperwork proving you consented to the treatment. And as far as they are concerned that’s all that matters.”

Harry was speechless, it seemed once again he was not going to be believed, again. In a way this was worse than his second year. The man was about to do something, something Harry wasn’t clear on, and he’d get away with it. And it was going to be Harry’s reputation that was shattered. 

Anger was filling his mind slowly, not the normal hot rage that had filled him. He looked away unable to meet Natalie’s sad eyes, he was unfortunately stuck. He could try doing some magic, but yesterday’s experiments had proven that it was going to be a lot harder to gain any attention. Though did he even want to gain the attention of the Wizarding World? It was something he went back and forth on every day. 

If he went back to then he’d have to face the man that had done this to him. It was clear he’d been from the Wizarding World, and now…. Harry curled up on himself, Natalie hadn’t left yet, but he supposed it didn’t matter. “You don’t believe me.” 

Her silence was telling.

“Can I be left alone?” 

Natalie looked like she wanted to say something, but she seemed to think better of it and left Harry alone. 

Harry had never felt so alone. At least at Hogwarts he’d Hermione and Ron, now he had no one. He wanted to go back to them, wanted to have Hermione going through and trying to find any and every loophole to have Harry be proven right or even have Ron ready to tear anyone apart for daring to suggest that Harry did anything wrong. He blinked his eyes, as tears gathered in his eyes, what would they think of him now though? 

Harry could try again gaining the attention of the Ministry, but that may backfire. He had no protection from Voldemort. And despite what Snape thought, Harry never went looking for trouble, trouble had always found him. Now though, this time the trouble had taken the last of the family he knew. What else could he take from him? Hermione and Ron for one, but they’d already been indirectly taken from him with him being declared dead. 

His fingers rose up to the bite mark on his shoulder. His bonding gland had yet to form when it had been made, and from what the doctors told him, that despite that there could be a chance that he was bound to his attacker. But it was that thought that stopped him, if he was bound to his attacker, then that meant that Voldemort would have easy access to him. And what use would he be when fighting against the man? Harry wasn’t stupid enough to believe that his attacker would change sides. 

And now he was useless. 

He didn’t know what it was like being bonded, he wondered if it was this strange loneliness and emptiness that he was feeling. As if he was somehow left adrift. He had no one. If he did find a way back to the Wizarding World he could be used as a weapon against his friends, or really killed. 

And now even complete strangers didn’t want him. It was a strange bitter pill to swallow. It left him wondering what would happen if he did meet the Grahams, they could also reject him. Who would want such a useless person? The doctors could paint him as unstable and a liar. Nothing new, but this was his last chance at anything. 

He supposed they wouldn’t just turn him off to the streets, but it was a slim chance that they would. He didn’t do anything to really endear him to the detectives, their only meeting going disastrous, and he hadn’t seen them since. Maybe it was better that way. 

There was a knock on his door again, and before he could say anything the door was opened.

Chief Lucy Jane was a woman Harry had only really met once before, a short greeting from the woman, before she was whisked away to go deal with something in the hospital. She was just as put together now as she had been then, with the soft faint scent of beta flowing off of her. There was part of how she stood that reminded him of McGonocall. It was both a comfort and a strange thing. 

“So are you wanting to tell me what happened?” She asked. 

Harry twisted his hands, “I’m not sure how to describe what happened.”

She didn’t say anything. Her eyes were hard, and her mouth harder. “Try. O’Neil has so far agreed not to involve the cops, but I need to know what happened to see what to do from here.”

So Harry told her, as best as he could, describe what happened. She didn’t interrupt him and let him speak. There wasn’t a lot but the few minutes he had spent speaking about it left him feeling raw. When he was done speaking she gave a soft hum, “I see.”

“Do you believe me?” Harry asked. 

"I'm not going to lie, there's a lot going against you. Paperwork showing you consented to the treatment. But scent therapy is something that needs to be monitored by several different doctors, and usually with anonymous donors for the scents. Makes it less likely that an omega can bond with a scent. There is of course little I can do. At most I can suspend Doctor O’Neil for doing a treatment I hadn’t approved.” She said. 

Harry blinked. “That means you-”

“It means little, I must take each and every allegation seriously. The most I can prove is misconduct. And mark my words an investigation will go on.” 

It was little, and for a small moment he knew that she believed some part of him and not writing him off. It was more than the professors back at Hogwarts had really ever given him. It was a strange relief. She went about asking a few more questions about what had happened between O’Neil and him. Had he ever really heard of scent therapy, or had they discussed it before today. 

Once it seemed she was satisfied with the answers, she paused. “Louis and Will Graham will be here later today. In about an hour or so, the detectives are bringing them, and I would imagine you would like to meet them.”

“Yes.” Harry said. He could seem to keep the slight excitement out of his voice. 

Lucy frowned at him. “Very well. I’ll be back with them later.”

Harry watched as she left, wanting to take a shower before they arrived. He was glad he didn’t need to have supervision when doing the shower as he wasn’t sure he wanted to call in Natalie again. There had been a small feeling of betrayal, he couldn't blame her for how she felt or believed, but it was hard not having even one person believe him. He gathered the towel set that had been left behind by Sarian, and some clothes. He chose to wear a pair of sweatpants that fit a little better with a white sweatshirt. It wasn't much but better than the looser and baggier of the clothes he liked to wear. The large hoods had a habit of easier hiding the large scar on his neck.

There was a small bottle of 3-in-1 shampoo, conditioner and body wash that had a habit of making his skin a tad dry, and his hair feeling a bit brittle. It would have to do though. He turned the water onto its hottest setting, not that that meant much as it was just a tad bit over lukewarm. He stripped quickly avoiding looking in the mirror, he'd become great at that not wanting to see how he fully looked. Made it easier to avoid all the thoughts that were just waiting to over power his thoughts. 

As he began running the scratchy wash rag over himself, he couldn't stop the thoughts of O'Neil's eyes, the hint of amusement that Harry had at first overlooked, not wanting to put the thought to it. Because if he paid attention to it he could faintly see the strangers harsh grey eyes, his even harsher hands. Harry didn’t stop as he began feeling unclean, and began scrubbing harder into his skin not paying attention to how his skin was turning red as his nails began replacing the scratchy wash rag. Was this what omegas all had to live with? Hermione and Charlie hadn’t mentioned anything like it, or was it that hid the hardships. Or was it a case of Potter luck?

The wash rag had fallen away, and Harry continued scrubbing away digging his nails into his skin. He scratched at his small budding breasts, there was no way to know if or how large they’d grow, something he wished he could control and have them just not grow. His nails seemed to dig and find every little place, the soft insides of his thighs, the small thin bony part of his wrists, the large raised bite mark. A forever reminder of what had truly happened to him. 

Here his fingers dug in harshly, blood warmer than the water. The sight of it running down his chest and strangely felt calm watching it. The scratches stung as the water ran over them but he ignored it. He didn’t know why but there was a strange loopy feeling over taking him, and with that he picked up the wash rag and began washing himself again. 

It was slow going but he left the shower with some of the wounds still a bright angry red. He dressed himself quickly, the feeling of the fabric rubbing over the scratches grounded him, and he knew that he could take on anything that happened when he met his brother and father. He had to, because if he didn't... Well Harry didn't want to think about it.

* * *

The hospital was a large brown building that had once been taller than it was wide. An almost old relic of the past, that had now been expanded on with a soft off-white brick. While the outside seemingly hadn’t changed, only little repairs here and there, the inside had been changed the most into a modern hospital. The entrance of the hospital was done in warm marble flooring, or what looked to be marble, with vaulted ceilings. 

It was here that Will Graham meet Lucy Jane, a tall beta woman with sharp gray eyes, the Chief Medical Officer. Her long black hair had been pulled back severely, making her face look sharp and an air no nonsense surrounded her. She wasn't wearing a lab coat, but rather a simple badge that hung off the lower left of her soft red blouse.

She didn’t smile nor reach out and shake Will’s hand when he arrived with his father and the detectives, merely giving him a frown of unhappiness. With barely a hello, she was quickly and quietly ushering them to the elevator, Will had to admit to not liking her. She quickly dismissed the two detectives who left begrudgingly.

“The boy’s been more trouble than he’s worth.” Lucy said as soon as they stepped into the private elevator. 

“What kind of trouble has he been in?” Louis asked. 

Lucy shot a glance at them, “A series of unusual events have taken place around him, as I’m sure the detectives have told you.”

“Enlighten us please.” Will said, as the detectives had informed them of somethings but he always liked knowing what else or at least from a different perspective.

She jammed her finger making the elevator come to a harsh jerky stop. Her shoulders set, she turned to face them. “I take pride in my efficiency in this hospital, which had once been one of the worst ones in the area, and with hard determined work and a lot of broken backs, turned this hospital around. And now, one child who won't even talk to the police threatens to take it all back. He’s so far attacked not one, but two of my doctors. Has had his medical records stolen, and in a strange event that has yet to properly explained to me, had his hospital room explode.”

Will blinked at that. “I’m sorry, explode?”

“Yes, explode. All the electrical equipment was destroyed, the light bulbs included. Now while some have told me it was an electrical surge… I just can’t accept that.” Lucy said, her lips were pressed together into a thin line.

“I wasn’t aware he attacked another Doctor.” Will said he knew of at least one that had been attacked.

She gave a sharp jerky nod, “It was just this morning, therapy you see.”

Will knew that therapy could be stressful, but had never known it to cause it to make someone attack their therapist. “We were going to see him last night.” Will noted. 

Lucy nodded, restarting the elevator. “He also had an appointment with a social worker but faked tiredness after lunch yesterday so as not to see her. So I had the detectives notified he wasn't to have guests. Wouldn't want to stress him too much.” 

“But you're willing today?” Will inquired.

She shot him a dark look. “He can't stay here forever Mr. Graham.”

The air was tense as they came to a stop a second time. The elevator opened up to a small waiting room with a large desk in the middle and multiple hallways splitting off. Floor seven had been converted into a mixture of delivery rooms and recovering rooms for dams. Marching up to the desk, which seemed to house both security and a nurse for directions, Lucy quickly returned with tags for the two of them. 

“You will not be allowed to visit without me accompanying you.” Lucy said. 

Sticking the name tag on, Will felt vaguely uncomfortable as they went down the small hallway to the left of the desk, it was a short walk before they were once again in a small circular area with only three hallways this time. There were chairs here too, and two of the hallways were short with large locked doors meant to protect the dams and infants. “When you come you’ll place scent blockers on, and spray yourselves down with scent neutralizers. Always best not to upset the dams.”

“A maternity ward?” Louis asked, “Weird place to hide someone.” 

Lucy sneered at him, “It is one of the most secure places in a hospital, one does not simply walk into a maternity ward.” She waved her hands, “And the ward he is staying in doesn’t have any other dams so he wouldn’t be out of place or noticed by others.” 

“If he’s such trouble, wouldn't sticking him in the mental hospital be better.” Louis asked. 

Lucy squared her shoulders. “Do not mistake this for acceptance Mr. Graham. As of right now, I am the boy’s guardian, and will remain so up until he’s turned over to the state or to your son. I can, and will gladly restrict you from seeing him, Detective Smith has already told me that your son, Will, is more than happy to take him in. You don’t need to be here, it's only your pride that has you here.”

Will was shocked that Lucy had managed to pinpoint the only reason Louis was still here at this point, pride and curiosity the true only reasons he was here. And much like Will, Harry will disappoint Louis. It was the only thing that was a constant with Louis. 

Louis bared his teeth, he truly did hate when betas stepped out of line, believing themselves to be superior to Alphas and better than their omega counterparts. 

Will stuffed his hands into his pockets, his nails digging into his palms as Louis’ anger rolled over him. Even he felt the need and wanted to fight with the Chief Medical Officer. But it was clear how she rose up into the position, as she squared her shoulders and wasn't about to let Louis intimidate her. “I can, and will have security throw you out Mr. Graham if you prefer. You don't have to meet him. And I'm sure that with you being on parole this wouldn't be good for you.”

Lucy and Louis stared each other down for a few moments before in almost a mocking relenting of power, Louis glared down at the ground. Lucy didn't move for a bit longer, eyes hard and trying to stare Louis into submission. Secure that she was going to be taken seriously, she turned sharply and swiped a card over a small square access point. The doors swung open up by itself and then they were in the maternity ward. 

It was a warm area, filled with the scent of an omega, and a few betas. Lucy walked up straight to the counters of the nurses station. There seemed to be a doctor waiting for them, an arm wrapped up and a badly bruised face. He stood up as soon as he saw the group, and hurried over. There seemed to only be one nurse who watched them with large eyes. 

“Chief, I really don’t think this is wise,” He said as he got close. “The boy is in a delicate state.”

Lucy held strong. “Well who's the one to put him in such a state? You were aware that the Grahams were visiting today. And I’m sure that you’re meant to be at home, Doctor O’Neil.” She brushed past the doctor and stopped at a door in the far corner.

The doctor watched them with wide weary eyes, secrets held in them. 

The ward had at least twelve doors, eleven which if it were to be believed were empty, and one holding Harry. But that didn’t explain the scent of omega though however faint it was, as there were no records of Harry having presenting. Lucy wasn’t able to even knock on the door before it opened up. 

A nurse stood there, awkwardly seemingly to hold a crumpled up paper cup in her hand and what looked like a computer behind her. “Oh Chief I wasn’t expecting ya.” She turned large brown eyes over them.

“Is he ready?”

The nurse shifted uneasily. “Ya. Not all there at the moment.” She looked like she wanted to add something but whatever it was she was cut off from a sound in the room. 

Will strained to hear what was said by who had to be Harry in the room. But there wasn't much, next to him Louis shifted anxiously.

"Thought that they said the boy was here alone." Louis muttered, just low enough that Will was able to hear him. A sinking sensation filled Will, and he already suspected something that Louis probably didn’t think off.

Presentation happened sometime between twelve and sixteen, not always a guarantee, sometimes stress or trauma would push it off until they were in their late teens, delayed presentation. So it wasn’t impossible that Harry didn’t present, but very unlikely. Up until now there weren’t a lot of scents in the area, betas giving off such a low level that it would make sense that they wouldn’t be using scent blockers unlike Alpha or Omega who would in such an area. 

It wasn’t likely that a maternity ward would allow their omegas or alphas to go without scent blockers, all to avoid antagonizing dams, only those that weren't on scent blockers were family or visitors. No harm when most dams were released within twenty-four hours after giving birth, too short of a time to think that they would leave permanent scent markers unlike nurses and doctors who seemed to live half their lives at the hospital. 

It didn’t take long for the nurse to return, and quietly open the door for them. The Chief went in first, and following her was Will and Louis.

Will’s eyes flew about the room, taking in the hospital bed that seemed to be mostly made of pillows with how many were stuffed on the bed, the room clean and empty at the same time. There were a few machines that were present in most hospital rooms that were thankfully turned off, the TV was on, adding some nose in the background, playing some sort of home renovation show. 

And tucked into the far wall, was a small alcove, where the table and chairs had been stashed. And slumped over in one chair was Harry Potter. 

Will had come across omegas before, but the encounters were usually short and brief, mostly coming in contact in short brief moments of his everyday life. There was one he ran into several times while going grocery shopping, or even the one that he crossed paths with when he had bought his car. 

It wasn’t to say it was impossible to run into an omega, having made up an average ten percent of the population, but such moments were mainly written off by Will. But rather Will had never come across a male omega before, and if he did, well they more than likely took to looking like their female counterparts. Some who did want to show off having a male omega played into that part, parading them around on tv and such. 

Next to him Louis hissed, mostly in anger. It was clear how displeased Louis was. To such an Alpha having a male omega was a shame to have around.

“Harry, this is Louis and Will Graham. Louis, Will, this is Harry.” Lucy said. 

At the greeting Harry turned to them, his green eyes blinked slowly and filled with a blank look that came from a lot of mood stabilizers. Will sucked in a breath, taking in the icy winter scent Harry was emitting. It was strange as most omegas seemed to emit a warm scent, something to draw others in and comfort those in their care. But Harry smelt like fresh softly fallen snow, something that had Will quietly drawing in deeper breaths, trying to take it all in. 

There was a quiet magnetism that all omegas had, to pull in alphas, and Harry was no exemption. Even with how tired and worn he looked, there was some pull that Will was feeling. Something he couldn’t make sense of. It was like the Alpha part of him had perked up as if seeing something or sensing something. He’d felt it of course the few times, the one or two times he’d taken in an omega when his ruts were harder on him and needed to have an omega to calm it.

“Hello.” Harry spoke, his voice deeper than what Will was imagining, but somehow still soft. He didn’t rise up from his chair, instead lounging back. He was taking them in, clearly assessing them with large green eyes that were hidden behind cracked round glasses. 

If anything that had caused Louis’ anger to rise, and Will edged away from him, taking to gazing a bit at Harry’s chin. It was sharp, the bone seemingly like it was trying to break out from his skin. Harry was painfully thin, Will noted. The slightly baggy sweatshirt he wore seemed to exaggerate his thinness.

“Hello Harry.” And suddenly Will didn’t know what to say. The words lost in his throat, and he felt ridiculous standing there. His throat was ridiculously dry, and as he swallowed he felt his throat click shut. 

Louis though seemed to have no problems finding words. “An omega.” He sneered, his anger barely hidden from them. “So you asked for it.”

Will flinched, the words harsh and uncalled for. If he’d known he may not have invited his father here, but he knew that Louis would have found a way to be here, either by promising to take in the boy. It was an ego thing, producing an alpha son and being an alpha himself had Louis thinking highly of himself. It was an old thought process that Louis had followed and raised with, something Louis had wanted Will to be raised with. 

Harry didn’t seem to do much of anything, just lightly shifting in his chair. Lucy straightened her back and bared her teeth, an almost alpha like gesture. “Mr Graham.” Her voice dripped with disdain. She took half a step in front of Harry as if trying to protect him, clear in the moment that she had been raised with elder Alpha siblings. This was how she’d managed to find such a high ranking position, mimicking the behaviors of alphas with a level headedness that came with betas. 

Still Harry ignored the rising tension. The medication he had to have received after attacking the doctor had to be strong. Lucy moved away from her almost protective stance of being beside Harry and marched to stand in front of Louis.

“That is not appropriate.”

“That’s not what happened.”

Will and Lucy were speaking over each other, trying to tear Louis down for his comment. Not that it would do any good, Louis was stuck in his ways and such things were useless for the man. Lucy stood tall, chin jutted out and teeth half a step from being flashed at his father. 

"I'm going to have to ask that you leave Mr Graham." Lucy finally said. There was note of finality to her voice. Louis didn’t react for a moment, taking in the young boy in the room, before leaving. Lucy and the nurse following Louis to make sure that the man left for good. 

Harry didn’t seem to care that the man left, and slowly sat up. “Should I feel disappointed about that?” He waved a thin hand where the three had disappeared and now where an argument was now sounding to come from. 

Will tiredly rubbed his eyes, “I should have expected as much.” He admitted. Really he wasn’t surprised that Louis had said something so insensitive. 

Harry gave a hum. And Will took him fully in, how different the two versions of Harry Potter were. The one that had been happy and glowing in pictures, and the present state one, that radiated tiredness and a wariness that came with coming across something horrifying. It was odd though that he had yet to feel anything but tiredness from Harry, usually there would be multiple emotions that people had no control over being flung at him. 

Will raised his eyes trying to meet Harry’s eyes, but Harry it seemed had mastered an avoidance of eyes meeting, as his eyes seemed to be meeting Will’s but it was more like he was gazing at Will’s eyebrows. 

“Did you now?” 

Will shrugged his shoulders, “Louis has quite the ego at times. He wasn’t happy hearing he fathered another child. He didn’t want me.”

“I would know about my parents. But my godfather wanted me.” Harry admitted. It wasn’t to rub anything into Will’s face but a statement. 

One that had Will’s stomach turning as guilt and loneliness slammed into him, and he realized it was coming from Harry. He thought of the picture of Harry and the recurring man. “I’m sorry for your loss.” Will said. He could see it, Harry being tricked into believing something to be true only for it to be turned out to be a trick.

Harry’s eyes became hard and full of dark emotions. “I’m sorry?” He said the words slowly as if testing them out, making sure that they sounded right. “I don’t understand what you mean.” 

Will licked his lips, he’d have to tread carefully or else risk alienating Harry, something that he had more of a habit of doing. He wasn’t good at socializing, and rather leave that part to others, less likely that he’d put his foot in his mouth. “Your parents, James and Lily Potter are dead. Along with your godfather, just recently?” Sweat gathered at the base of his neck, and Will took off his glasses to mimic cleaning them. 

Through his blurry vision, he could see how Harry straightened his shoulders. Anger and confusion was clear on him. “What makes you say this?” It seemed that Harry was very angry enough to fight off the effects of mood stabilizers. Harry had a temper, that much was clear. Made even worse with the presentation and the trauma he endured. 

"I have an empathy disorder." Will admitted, odd in a way. He had never really had to admit it to anyone, most that came across him now just _knew._ There had been a rotation of therapists he'd seen and articles that were written about him in the most roundabout way. As such, it allowed people to know. In a strange odd way it was refreshing to finally meet someone who didn't know. “You’re just… kind of loud right now with your emotions.” Will said. 

Harry didn’t say anything, but as suddenly as he was being filled up with Harry’s emotions they were cut off, leaving Will to feel a bit uneven. It wasn’t easy for people to shut their emotions off, and even rarer that people tried. It was clear with just body language that Harry was still confused. 

“Oh. I’m sorry then.” 

Will awkwardly shrugged his shoulders. “Do you like it here?” He motioned to the room.

“I was attacked by my psychiatrist, so at this moment not a lot. And well… The Dursleys home had never been my home.” Harry said. It was admitted quietly, as if the pair of them were sharing a secret.

Will’s eyebrows drew together. “I didn’t hear anything about the psychiatrist attacking you, but you attacking him.”

Harry stood up fully, and he was a tad bit shorter than Will, and in a move that was far more aggressive than Will had ever seen an omega do, seemed to corner Will where he stood. He looked up at Will from underneath his lashes, while Will’s eyes fell to the large bite mark that was slightly visible to him. There looked to be scratch marks on the bite mark, most likely from Harry himself, probably from the shower he had recently. This close Harry's icy scent seemed to draw Will in easily. Underneath the scent there was a certain sweetness, a ripeness that was eagerly drawing Will in. 

“He was trying to do some sort of scent therapy.” Harry said. The words were spoken quietly. He reached out, fingers not quite brushing Will’s wrist. 

An omega move, something Harry was probably unaware he was doing, trying to draw Will in. Trying to establish a connection. Will’s hands shook slightly, the alpha part of him wanting to reach out, to finish the connection that Harry was doing. Though it could be dangerous, his mind eye flashes back to the large bruises and broken arm that the doctor had, as if Harry had rejected what was offered by the doctor and showed the doctor in the most primal of ways. 

Will ignored how the thought excited him. “Scent therapy?” He had heard of it before of course, back when he had been thrown between therapists, all trying to get into his head and find out what was wrong with him. It was unorthodox and was unofficially officially banned by all, since there was a risk of an omega or even alpha on imprinting on a scent. It was said to have driven some mad. So why would it have been used with Harry? “That’s so rarely used nowadays.”

“He said I needed to do it before I was to be released. But the chief said that she never approved it. Said that O’Neil had my signature, but I never signed anything. He used his own scent, he told me that much.” Harry said. “Said I might be a danger to others.”

Will opened his mouth to say something but the door slammed open, Lucy stood there. “I believe it's time to go Mr. Graham.” She looked a bit frazzled, it seemed Louis had taken her through a ringer. 

Harry pulled away from him. “Will you come again tomorrow?” It was a question that made Harry seem all the smaller. Reminding Will that he was a child, in that moment. 

Will’s eyes fell to Lucy’s thinned lips, he could tell she just wanted to reject the visitation with what happened with Louis. “Yeah. Same time.”

It seemed to settle something in Harry, something that Will hadn’t noticed until that moment. In the short interaction, Harry had been desperate to have Will believe him, to do as any omega who’d experienced abandonment or neglect in their youth, to reel in any alpha, and to reject any who couldn’t do what the omega wanted. Harry had simply wanted to want him, just for him it seemed, rather than the omega he was. 

And as Will stumbled away from that hospital room and ward, he pushed away how he himself had reacted to Harry. Because to do so would have him confronting the imagine that now coated his thoughts of Harry covered in blood, someone else's blood and Will enjoying the thought. 


	8. To be Wanted

The hotel room smelt sour with Louis’ anger. The older alpha was roughly packing a bag when Will walked in. He wondered if Louis had called a cab or had just walked, not that it wasn’t but a short walk away. Louis hadn’t turned to him or even acknowledged him as Will stepped in. 

Will went and sat down on his bed, still somewhat shaken by the visit with Harry. He couldn’t ignore how fragile Harry had seemed, how desperate he had been trying to get someone on his side. It was an unhealthy need to have, one that Will would have to work out in getting rid of such behavior. Could lead to trouble. 

And Will wasn’t one to talk, here he was willing to take him in, with little know-how on how to take care of a trauma filled teenager. And with an unhealthy need to collect strays, less likely that they were to reject love offered. And Harry was certainly a stray. The image of Harry surrounded by his dogs just did something to him. 

Will dug his palms into his eyes, pushing off his glasses, groaning as he tried pushing the image out of his mind. He didn’t react as they fell to the ground. The soft clatter of them hitting the ground seemed to shake off whatever mood had overtaken Louis as he turned and fully glared at Will.

His gaze was heavy, as heavy as it had been when Will was a child, young and nervous. Back when Will hadn’t fully understood what was wrong with him, when Louis’ hands had been cruel and the bruises would last days. 

“Did you know?” Louis spat out. 

It wasn’t hard to guess what Louis was talking about. Will of course had suspected, but until he had stood in Harry’s room he hadn’t been sure. But now with the confirmation, Will supposes it made sense, the alpha that had attacked had done it on the eve or around Harry’s presentation. Close enough to the presentation itself that it wasn’t recognized he’d fully gone through it. 

“I suspected.” Will said. He reached down and picked up his glasses. Louis’ scrunched up face came into view. 

“You didn’t feel the need to share?” 

Will shrugged. “I didn’t feel that it needed to be said. I didn’t partially know for sure, so why say anything?” He stared hard at Louis’ ear that was becoming an angry red. 

A headache was building behind Will’s eyes, and as he pulled out the pill bottle. He shook out three, and without getting water, swallowed them dry. They scraped against his throat, trying and failing to get stuck there.

Louis turned away and began packing again. 

“Why come if you had no intention in taking care of him?” Will asked. It had been a nagging thought since they’d come here. It was mere ego for Louis, maybe coming to see if he had once again produced an alpha child. Will had been an ego boost for him, siring an alpha son on a beta wife. It wasn’t common and now Louis had clearly wanted to see if he did have another alpha son. Maybe one that would follow more Louis’ teachings.

“Why don’t you tell me? Huh Mr empathy disorder.” Louis said. He was now struggling to zip up the bag that he finished packing up.

“You wanted to see if you had produced another Alpha child, and if not, it's no big loss you never knew Harry. Though that was why you had to make sure that I came huh?” Anger thrummed through his veins, and Will tried fighting it, there would be no point in starting a fight with Louis, or rather, Will wasn’t comfortable with it, unsure if he’d be able to stop swinging his fists once he started. “Just going to push your problems onto others? Wonder you didn't do the same with my mother, huh, or is it the fact that admitting you're a failure to much for you?”

Will was shocked when Louis' fist made contact with his cheek. A tooth caught onto his lip and he wasn't surprised to have blood fill his mouth at it.

“You know nothing about your whore of a mother.” Louis snapped. “A divorce would a been to kind for her. And that boy ain't nothing to me. Just some useless omega who didn't know how to act when it came to taunting Alphas.”

Will sneered, baring his teeth at Louis. “He is just a child.”

“A child huh?” Louis growled out. “More like whore. He couldn't accept that people start taking Omegas on their offers. He should be grateful that someone took a liking to used goods.”

Will couldn't stop his own fist from flying, catching Louis near his left eye. A bruise began blossoming quickly. Will prepared for Louis to start swinging again, but the older alpha glowered at him. Dark eyes flashed at him. Louis looked murderous.

“Boy.” He hissed out. Louis shifted.

Will was prepared this time for the swing his father took at him, and barely managed to dodge the swing his father took at him. Will didn't waste a second before tackling his father to the ground letting his fists fly. The harsh scent of angry and aggressive alpha filled the room, clogging Will's throat and almost causing him to choke.

Pinned on the ground, Louis tried buckling his hips to dislodge Will, but Will was younger and easily punched him in the nose. It stunned Louis as blood squirted out of his nose from the punch.

“You don't get to say shit.” Will hissed out. Blood lust filled Will and in that moment after everything that he'd lived through because of this man, Will wanted him dead. His mother, him and now Harry were victims of Louis, by either his harsh words or even his own hands, and Louis didn't deserve to live anymore.

Will was almost powerless to stop himself as he wrapped his hands around Louis' neck. He squeezed easily, and Louis gasped up at him.

Louis took to hitting him, though Will ignored this easily enough, his cheek throbbing from the hit he had gotten in just moments ago and now the older alpha was struggling to get out of Will's grip. A hint of fear started flickering in Louis' scent and Will bared his teeth in a mockery of a smile.

Good.

Faintly Will was aware of a knock on the door.

A punch near his left eye had Will flinching back and loosening his hold on Louis' neck. Will's hand flew up to protect the vulnerable eye. Louis fully pushed Will off of him, looking wrecked. A bruise was already forming on his neck, showing the hand prints of Will's, and a few others showing up.

There were a few more knocks on the door, breaking the silence.

“Don't contact me about the child.” Louis said after a few moments of silence. He turned, and grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room ignoring the sputtering of the front desk attendant that had inadvertently saved his life.

Will breathed in heavily, anger still surging under his veins as the front desk attendant asked him to keep the noise down, nervous to be in the presence of an angry alpha.

  
  


Detective Harvey wasn't a morning person, Will noted a bit amused. The detective was blinking heavy eyes at him as he slowly sipped his coffee. Normally Will would be irritated at being woken and disturbed by such a detective, but since he was one of the few still in charge of Harry he'd have to play nice.

“Nice bruises you got there.” Harvey grunted out. He motioned at Will with his coffee cup, a bunch of files under one arm.

Will's fingers brushed against the few bruises that were on his face and grimaced. They still hurt and would most likely take days to heal. He was ashamed to think that he was going to go see Harry looking like this. He should call it off but in his mind eye he could imagine the lost look Harry had as he'd asked if he'd come tomorrow – or rather later today. While some of his bruises could easily be hidden under clothes, the few that were on his face and hands would be harder to hide.

“Just... a disagreement.” Will said. He wondered if that was enough of an answer for the detective.

Harvey sent him a look, “You normally such a …. disagreeable guy?” The was a hint of tension that had overtaken the man, clearly thinking that Will normally got into fights.

“No.”

The sharp sound of someone clearing their throat drew the men's attention. A short woman with the sharp scent of alpha stood almost overshadowed by Harvey. Unlike Harvey who seemed to wear a mixture of jeans and some nice shirts, she was dressed as if she was someone high ranking. Most likely was with how her shoulders were set and the hard look in her eyes.

“Mr. Graham I presume?” She asked the question as if it wasn't a question.

Oh good, another Kade Prurnell.

“Yes, and you?” He stuck his hand out, never one to be overly rude.

She gave him a sickly sweet smile, one that had disgust running up and down Will's back. “My name is of little importance, I'm rather here to make sure the omega is to go to a good home.”

From Harvey's clenching jaw, he too didn't like her. And Will didn't either.

“Now, normally such a thing is usually a months long process, after all the omega is still a minor, but from my understanding, this is an unusual case.” Her smile was unsettling. “I mean, why would someone be after such an omega? But not my problem. I'm just here to drop off this paperwork, and as a witness of everything being signed properly.”

It was then Will took note of the large thick file by her side. “Come in.” He opened the door wider, and the quiet disarray his room was in made him feel like he should have cleaned something.

The two came in, and glanced over the mess of the room. Unasked questions hung in the air, and well Will wasn't one to go spilling his secrets to just anyone. Besides if he had his way, Harry would never have to come here ever again. Not unless he wanted too.

“So first question, you're the one that is going to fully take responsibility over the omega?”

“Can we not call Harry an omega?” Will grunted out, his lips curling slightly.

The woman tilted her head. “And what would you have me call him.”

“Harry obviously.” Will said. “I'll also be the one to take care of him.”

She gave a slight hum at that. “Harry then. You do understand with you living in another country that if he were to be in any trouble you'd not have any help with witness protection. He gets found out that is it. It will be all on you.”

"Of course." Strangely daunting he thought. Was this how new parents felt when welcoming new children? Had to be, Will thought, though none of them had an empathy disorder. "And in the case Harry's attacker find him?"

“You're FBI aren't you? I'm sure you'd find a way to notify Interpol.”

Harvey grunted. “No, if you suspect he's found Harry, you can contact either me or Antonio Smith.”

“That wouldn't be a lot of help when we're in America now would it?” Will pointed out.

Harvey thinned his lips. "Unfortunately not. This is a complicated thing. Not helped by Harry who isn't willing to share anything."

"Well since it seems you're leaving the country that there is very little chance that they'd find you. And as long as it remains public that Harry is dead, I'm sure you'll be fine." The woman chirped up. “This is the paperwork that will help the boy start a new life outside of this. Fully in the care of his older brother.”

Will took the paperwork, and wasn’t quite shocked to see that it was filled with important documents, all to help Harry start a new life. A birth certificate claiming his father as his father, passport, documentation showing the full legalization of Harry Graham to being an American Citizen. “Ho...How did you get this?” Will wondered. He was sure that it was going to take at least another week or two for this paperwork to be available. 

The woman puffed her chest out. “While I said it was unusual, it did not mean that I haven’t done such work in the past. Really most of it is how you butter up the other country. Really do you think such work hasn’t been done before? What about those looking to get out of countries that would have them killed? Same amount of work of course, but rather there will not be a follow up on it. He is legally yours to take care of.”

Harvey nodded. “We pretty much had it all taken care of, just not knowing if it was you or your father that was going to take in Harry.”

Will blinked. “You were sure that one of us was going to take him in.”

“Not sure, but Antonio was hopeful, and if not we had other options of course. Better over prepared then under prepared.”

“Now all that's left for me is to make sure that you will be taking Harry in.” The woman said. “After this its just finalizing all the paperwork of course."

Will nodded suddenly feeling overwhelmed. In the next few days Harry would be with him permanently if he so wished it. Though he could still push him off to someone else, yet yesterday still played in his mind. The lost expression, the set to the boy's shoulders as he expected Will to reject him. And Will wanted to erase that, to make sure the boy never felt unwanted ever again.

“Tomorrow huh?” Will's mind was turning.

“Yes. You can hold onto this paperwork, more so as your copy for him. And Detective Harvey here will give you a phone call when its finalized.” She stood, leaving with a soft good bye to the men.

“Well you need a ride to the hospital?” Harvey asked. “I'm meant to meet up with the Chief about something.”

Will nodded. He would only need a few minutes to get ready, hopefully hiding the bruises on his face a bit better.

* * *

Harry couldn’t help the sense of relief that filled him when at twelve o’five, there was a soft knock on his door, before he opened it to reveal Will Graham. Will was just as uncertain and nervous as he was yesterday, gazing at his ear, with a satchel over his shoulder. Harry gave him a soft smile, not sure about how it looked on his face, it seemed to split his face open. “Hello Will.”

Will gave him a half smile, “Hello Harry.” If Harry’s smile looked odd on his face, Will’s looked downright painful. Will didn’t seem as if he smiled all too often, which would make sense of his empathy disorder, unassisted with how there was a bruise that now had taken residency at the corner of his mouth. In fact as Harry looked closer, there seemed to be several new bruises, fresh and painful looking on Will's face.

“A... Are you okay?” Harry asked motioning to the bruises.

Will looked a bit startled, “Yeah... You don't need to worry.” He looked awkwardly to the side.

Harry didn’t know quite what to do with himself, hovering awkwardly in the doorway. Will also didn’t seem to know how to proceed, all this new for the both of them. But as Harry turned the memories of yesterday in his head, of how strangely he’d reacted, he stood to the side and let Will in. Though with the new bruises he found himself still unsure how to act.

Harry had found himself unsure on how to act, with Ron and the Weasley’s the sense of family they had imprinted in him. Will on the other hand had done nothing really, not even yesterday had he offered his place. But was Harry willing to put a stranger in danger like that? 

Will had taken a seat at one of the two available chairs in the room, and Harry possibly had never seen a man sit so stiffly. It seemed to ooze off of Will his discomfort, and Harry had to wonder if he was the cause of it all. It wasn’t a comforting thought, being the cause of someone's discomfort. Something in Harry wanted to reach out and fix it. It was an odd feeling, he was used to just allowing people to hate him, the Dursleys, Malfoy and Snape were a good indicator of this.

But now, now with Will seemingly so uncomfortable, Harry wanted to fix it. 

“I guess I shouldn’t expect Louis anytime soon.” Harry said. It wasn’t like it mattered, though a small part of him was upset about it. 

Will frowned a bit. “I’m sorry, no. He’s heading back home soon. Tomorrow or the day after.” He seemed to find something quite interesting with his right ear, staring hard.

He had noticed that Will had done it yesterday too, and curiosity filled Harry. “Any reason you don’t want to meet my eyes?” Not that Harry could talk, he’d spent all year after learning about legilimency to meet people's eyes while not really meeting their eyes. It was hard, the inherent want to meet people’s eyes, after all the Dursleys had made it prudent that he meet people’s eyes. 

“Eyes are distracting. You see too much. You don’t see enough. And it's hard to focus when you're thinking those whites are really white or he must have hepatitis or was that a burst vein? I take to avoiding eye contact as often as I can.” Will said, his lips pursed. While he had talked, his sharp eyes made contact with Harry’s, and for a moment Harry was swept away with how _off_ he felt in that moment. “What about you? You also don’t seem to be fond of eye contact.”

Harry broke eye contact clearing his throat. “I rather like keeping my thoughts to myself. You never know who can get into your mind, and steal all your secrets.” Harry gave a small twitch of his lips. It was a bitter sweet one, as his mind went to Dumbledore and his many secrets. He’d had to have trained hard to make sure on one could steal his secrets.

Will’s eyes fell to them, and something in the man’s eyes had Harry feeling odd, with something faintly warming in him. “People can’t read minds.” Will said. 

“That you’re aware of.”

Harry took a seat next to him, the only other available chair, and as he did he caught once again a stray scent. He’d smelt it yesterday, the faint scent of something, almost half formed. But what he had been able to catch when he’d gotten close to Will was a scent that he had to recognize as alpha. He wasn't sure what to do with that information, though his reaction so far so hadn't been pleasant. 

Will cleared his throat. "I've brought you something." He motioned to the satchel that he was carrying. "Though Lucy and the detectives don't know I'm giving you this."

Will awkwardly held it out, and as Harry's fingers wrapped around the handle, their fingers briefly touched. Will yanked his hand back as if he'd be burned. It hurt Harry a bit, but he ignored it. 

Placing the satchel in his lap, there was a brief scent of alpha that came through. Faint that he couldn’t really tell what it was, but he supposed it was purely Will. It had something tightening in his stomach, and Harry wondered how he’d react to it fully. Not with something to dampen it. 

He tentatively opened it, and as he reached in, his fingers brushed against familiar cloth. Harry’s throat clicked as he stuck his hand fully in and yanked out the Invisibility Cloak and the photo album he’d been gifted years ago. The Invisibility Cloak slid through his fingers as if made of water, and as Harry brought it up to his nose. The heavy scent of rain in the distance and lightning filled his senses, of still dark water, dangerous. Underneath that he could faintly still seemingly smell the only smell he could categorize as pure magic.

“How..?” Harry had to swallow back the pure feeling of longing that was invoked in him as he thought of Hogwarts.

“I found them under your bed, had to sneak them past the detectives, but figured you’d rather have them than them. I’m not sure that they would be willing to release your trunk anytime soon.” Will admitted. He looked a bit sheepish at that. 

Harry found himself unable to say anything. His thoughts turn to how if Will were Hermione or Ron, he’d throw himself and hug them to show his appreciation for the gifts, yet he was unsure if Will would like it. Even Harry didn’t quite like hugs, only really giving a handful to the Weasley's and Hermione. 

“Thank… Thank you.” Harry rasped out. Will gave him a half nod, looking vaguely uncomfortable at Harry’s gratitude.

Harry turned his attention to the photo album, and his fingers trembled over it. Part of him wants to turn it to the page with the last photo he took with Sirius before his death. He’d fought tooth and nail with Dumbledore on going to see Sirius until the night Mr Weasley had been attacked, and maybe in an act of understanding, and Mr Weasley being healed enough to be released from the hospital was Harry allowed to go. The scars that had covered Mr Weasley had been fearsome, and nauseating, but at the same time, the man had worn them with a faint sense of pride and happiness. One of the few to walk away from Nagini’s venom and to be firmly returned to his family’s side. 

Sirius had eagerly opened Grimmauld Place to the Weasley family. And with them Harry had reluctantly gone, no one had wanted to bring up the fact that it had been due to dreams that Harry had been made aware of what had happened. It had only taken Mr Weasley pulling him aside, late at night when Harry couldn’t sleep and nightmares had clung to Mr Weasley for the man to say thank you. It had warmed something in Harry knowing that he wasn't fully to blame when the dream had made it so real.

After that, Sirius and Harry weren't found to far away from each other, with Sirius cutting back on his drinking and Harry thriving with stories from his father's – James' – Hogwarts days. It had been memorable, and sadly the last time he'd gotten to talk to Sirius before the Department of Mysteries. He could still remember how large Sirius' hand was, nearly encompassing his shoulder. How as the nightmares and dream sharing with Voldemort made Harry feel as if he was loosing his mind, not helped by the few sessions with Snape to learn Occlumency, and then with Sirius' strong grip, “I'm so glad you're here.” With the joy that had spread around with the holidays. Christmas holiday was spent with Harry slowly piecing himself back together, secure in everything and the warmth feeling of the Weasley's, Hermione and Sirius being all there. It all had to be ruined of course, with Harry being foolish enough to believe what Voldemort had feed him. If only he had waited, if only he could have trusted someone anyone. If only he'd trusted Snape just a bit.

It hurt of course thinking back that if he'd taken what Snape had taught him seriously, and even if the man wasn't willing to fully teach him, to look and learn on his own, he wouldn't be here. Sirius would still be alive. Aunt Petunia and Dudley would be alive.

Harry was dragged away from his thoughts as a large warm hand settled on his. It was strange coming back to himself, and dimly he was aware his eyes burned from tears that were just about ready to shed. Harry took in a deep ragged breath, and looked up at Will. He still didn't quite meet Harry's eyes, yet there was a look of faint understanding there.

“I'm sorry.” Will said.

Harry closed his eyes briefly, trying to put the ragged parts of his Occlumency shield up, nothing that Snape or Voldemort couldn't have easily destroyed, but it was something.

“It doesn't matter now. It's happened.” Harry said. He didn't want to think about it, but with little else to do but sit and think, that's all he could do. “I didn't listen and...” Harry waved his free hand around, Will's hand still on his. Harry took to staring at it not quite knowing what to do with the sight, he didn't want to push Will off, not wanting to be rude, but another smaller part seemed to delight in the touch. It wasn't as harsh as the touch of the man nor as comforting as Sirius' but it was something, something grounding.

Will was silent, letting Harry work through it himself. It was strange, adults had always felt a need to tell Harry how he was feeling or rather ignore whatever Harry had tried bringing up. He didn't seem to be in a hurry to force Harry to say anything and it was nice, the not having to be forward with how he felt.

In silence, Harry turned to the photo album, and yet wasn't sure he was completely ready to face what was in there. He knew there would be photos of Sirius and all his friends he was forced to leave behind.

“Thank you.” Harry whispered. He'd already said it once but wasn't sure if Will was sure how truly grateful he was for this.

Will still looked uncomfortable with the gratitude but there now seemed to be a part of him that was going to accept it, “There's something else in the bag.”

Harry sent him a questioning look, and carefully set aside the cloak and photo album. In the bag he found a simple yellow folder, and wondered how he'd missed it before. It wasn't very thick, with a few loose papers in it. Opening the folder Harry was left speechless.

The paperwork that greeted him was official looking and somehow intimidating. And yet Harry had never felt more wanted than in that second.

When his first Hogwarts letter had been sent, yes Harry understood someone wanted him but it had been a school. And as he got to know more and more about the Wizarding World, part of him resented it. Sure he was wanted but as a figure head. Someone to be thrown around and paraded about. It had always left his feelings about being wanted to fade a bit. But his love of Hogwarts always won out.

Now though. He couldn't even find it in himself to want to go back, not with what he knew. Not with what he went through. Would anyone support him? Could Hermione or Ron be able to help? Or would it unofficially be brushed to the side as most things were with him and his home life.

“A...Are you sure?” Harry asked. The birth certificate seemed almost accusatory in his hands. “What about your spouse or partner?”

“Yes. I don't have much, just some land, and dogs.” Will said. “There's no one else in my life.” Will gave another painful looking smile. “So you're more than welcome to come if you wish. I wont force you.”

Harry chewed on the corner of his bottom lip missing how Will's eyes narrowed onto the action. He looked up at Will through his fringe as he played with the paperwork. There were more things, passports, and other official looking paperwork, stuff he didn't understand.

“I'm not a fan of dogs.” Harry admitted.

“They're well trained.” Will assured.

Harry licked his lips nervously. “I... I don't know your scent.”

A heavy silence fell onto them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if I get some of the immigration or witness protection things wrong. I'm mostly basing it off of some tv shows and how they act like it goes... sooooo....


	9. The Scenting of Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me!!!

_"I – I don't know your scent."_ They are spoken sweetly, shyly and all omegan like. Green eyes peeked out at him from under long thick eyelashes, that flutter slightly drawing attention to them. Even behind glasses, Harry's eyes were _green_ and alluring. A hot flash of want went through Will.

Will hates himself all the more. Hates how suddenly he wanted; he's supposed to be an older brother, someone who's supposed to lead and guide Harry to a new life. One he can't do if he can't get a hold of this unexpected lust that has overcome in. It doesn't help that Harry's scent is so calming to take in. Yesterday he hadn't noticed but today it's all he could note. It wasn't as overwhelming as sugary or sweet scents other omegas had but almost subtle and coy in its own way.

Will hadn't missed how Harry had held the strange blanket or whatever it was to his nose and taken in his leftover scent. Harry had to know. Had to have an idea of what he smelt like. But he couldn't or wouldn't stop himself, there was always a difference between a leftover scent and one that was fresh.

"Y... Yeah, come here." Will motioned for Harry to come closer. Harry didn't waste a moment before standing up and coming closer. There was almost a childish eagerness in the action, especially when their knees knocked together. And Will _hated_ himself.

Harry twisted his hands on the edge of the sweater, large eyes gazing at him. The glasses sat crookedly and the cracked lenses had to make it hard for him to see. Will would have to see about having Harry added to his insurance quickly to at least get him new glasses and shots updated. Would Harry prefer glasses or would he want contacts?

God Will would have to beat back unwanted Alphas huh? Maybe even the occasional beta. He wouldn't allow Harry to settle for anyone who wasn't worthy. And God did that make Will hate a small part of himself. He shouldn't want to dictate Harry's love life. That was meant to go however Harry wanted.

Will could feel a headache coming on and had to push it away. He should have taken some aspirin before coming here. Will reached up and taking off his glasses rubbed his eyes. Harry stood there looking a bit lost. He avoided looking at Will directly, and there was a faint redding of his cheeks. Will licked his lips, and carefully reached out and took Harry's hands in his.

The hands were fragile. Long and thin in his hands. He'd never really considered how large his hands were, always feeling that he was on the smaller side of alpha's but now holding Harry's long thin hands in his, god was Harry tiny. And this close, Harry's scent was more intoxicating.

Some small part of Will rather pin Harry against a wall or even his bed and force him to take in Will's scent. Know that Will was the best -

"You're allowed to sit in my lap if you want, or even stay standing. Either one that makes you feel more comfortable." Will said ignoring how his mind was going. "This will allow you a chance to get away if you want if anything makes you uncomfortable. Just... just say the word alright."

Harry nodded, eyes staring hard at their joined hands. Was he comparing them in any way? "Yeah okay. Thanks." He chewed on his bottom lip and Will wanted to reach up and pull the lip from his mouth. "Wh... what happens if I attack you?"

Will paused. "You shouldn't... I mean do you want to attack me? The blanket should have had some of my scent on it, did it make you want to attack me?"

"I’m unsure," Harry whispered. “But… I don’t want to always feel the need to want to attack you.”

Will took in a deep breath, Harry's icy scent filling his lungs. It was something he didn't think he'd get over. In it though, seemingly turning it a bit sour was the hint of nervousness. "You will be the one to remove my scent blocker patch. So we'll start when you want to."

Harry's eyes fell onto the small square patch at the spot where his shoulder turned into his neck. Unlike omega's, Will didn't have to worry about his bonding gland being right next to his scent gland, it was on the other side. Omega's scent was specifically meant to be right next to his bonding so that once an alpha went to mark omega it would trigger the omega's scent to change to warn off other alphas. 

Alpha’s though had no scent change if an omega marked them, and it was a rare practice. It would have to mean the alpha saw the omega as an equal. Nothing that most alphas felt. 

Harry slipped a hand out of Will’s and gently rested it against the base of his throat, fingers lightly catching the edge of the scent blocker. Will guided Harry’s left hand to the arm of the chair, making himself pinned under Harry. It rubbed Will in a way, the alpha part of him wanted to pin Harry instead. It was a rather vulnerable position to be in. He knew that it would be better for Harry to be in this position rather than any other. 

This close Harry’s scent was all-encompassing. It had Will wanting to reach out and crush Harry to him. Will’s hands hovered awkwardly in the air, not sure if they should be reaching out to Harry or rather just sitting in his lap. Harry’s scent this close was dizzying. He could properly scent each emotion as it fluttered through Harry. Nervousness was the strongest emotion coming through, but there were a handful of others, ones he couldn’t quite name. Harry had also yet to take off his scent blocker. 

“Harry-”

His voice must have startled Harry as he ripped off Will’s scent blocker. Will hissed as it caught on his skin a bit. 

“Ah! I’m sorry.” Harry said out in a rush. He half stumbled back, and Will reached out, fingers barely brushing against Harry’s hips. 

It was clear the moment Harry got a lungful of his scent, as he stood rigid a few steps away. The souring nervousness of Harry’s scent, instead replaced by….

It wasn’t a scent Will was partially familiar with. Only something he had come across in already dead bodies. Omegas release a scent out to stay alive, stay safe from abusive alphas or betas. All in an attempt to stay alive. It was meant to calm raging Alphas down. Not that it worked all the time, only if the alpha or beta was open to being calm.

But it dragged up the half-formed memory of his mother wrapping him up and cuddling with him on her bed. She’d let out the scent moments before his father would storm in and rip them apart from each other. As a young child, he hadn’t been able to properly scent her, unlike what she could do. 

Now though it was Harry releasing the scent. It was clogging Will’s throat. Making it feel as if it was coated in something slick and thick making it hard to breathe. Harry was looking at him and not him at the same time.

“H-harry?” Will called. “You okay?” He stood up slowly and Harry didn’t seem to react. He wasn’t sure about how much he could do. He didn’t want to reach out to Harry and freak him out even more, or trigger for Harry to do something.

“I-I don’t know…” Harry’s hands were trembling and seemingly fluttered uselessly at his sides. “My h-heart feels…” A trembling hand reached up and rested against his chest as if he could somehow stop the racing heart from the outside.

Will was unsure if Harry was experiencing a panic or an anxiety attack. Either one would not be wise to leave Harry in. And any wrong step could cause the situation to worsen. 

“I’m going to touch you now,” Will said. He reached out and carefully took one of Harry’s hands in his. As he took Harry’s hand in his, Harry tensed some more, his breathe coming in short gasps. “Concentrate on breathing. Take in a long, slow breath in through your nose, count to three and slowly exhale through your mouth.” Will said. He did it a few times until Harry seemed to be mimicking him. At the same time Will began to release a calming pheromone. He was a bit rusty at doing so, having never really done it.

It took a second but Will could tell that Harry was beginning to calm down. The heavy harsh scent of fear was beginning to fade, though it was still heavy in the air. Will continued doing the calming breathing with Harry until he thought that Harry was able to clearly do it on his own without prompting from Will.

“Good job Harry.” Will said. “I’m going to reach into my pocket right now and grab another scent blocker patch.” As Will said this Harry’s breathing sped up a bit, but he seemed to get a hold of his breathing quickly. 

When Will fully reached into his pocket and pulled another small square patch. It was then Will noticed that he had to let go of Harry’s hand to properly put it on. “I’m putting this on now.” Will said as he let go of Harry’s hand. He carefully ripped into it and gently placed it on his scent gland. 

“Concentrate on your breathing.” Will said, as Harry seemed to flatter in the breathing exercise. “Take in a long, slow breath in through your nose, count to three and slowly exhale through your mouth.” He once again began doing the breathing with Harry. It took a few what felt like half an hour before Harry finally stopped releasing the fearful scent.

“I’m sorry.” Harry said finally. He reached up and dug his own palms into his eyes, something Will had a habit of doing himself. “I… I don’t know what overcame me.”

“You’re fine Harry.” Will said. He awkwardly stuffed his pockets. “Was on the end of better reactions.”

Harry looked up at him, cheeks a little red. “At least I didn’t attack you.” He was still mostly hiding behind his hands but now at least he seemed more at ease.

Will cracked a smile, “yeah there’s that.” 

Harry looked away, embarrassed. “I… I don’t know what came over me.” 

The once control it seemed Harry had over projecting his emotions was skewed. It currently allowed Will to feel all the self hate and embarrassment that Harry was feeling. It left Will feeling a bit unbalanced, as he didn’t know what was the best thing to say to the boy. If he said the wrong thing he could affirm Harry’s self hatred episode or even make it seem as if he was down playing it. At this moment Will wished he could talk to Alana and get her insight on this. Maybe she’d be a better person to handle this. But she wasn’t here, and so it was left up to him to handle.

Will reached out, gently grabbing Harry by the elbow. “You’ve been through a lot. And… I’ll help you in anyway I can.” Will said. “This is just one of many steps we’ll tackle together. I mean it.”

Harry eyed him in a way that spoke of mistrust, something dark in his gaze. Something that clearly told Will that Harry had been let down too often by promises. But this was something he knew he'd make sure to keep. He refused to be another one of the many people who clearly failed the boy.

Will had left Harry a few hours later, after another failed at having Harry scenting him. This time though Will hadn’t been so lucky to escape unscathed. Another bruise had joined the ones Louis had given him. He figured he should have stopped Harry from wanting to do it again, after all he had bad encounters with alphas so far. 

Around him people started clearing away from him as his frustration became known. He just couldn’t get the sight of Harry’s green eyes filling up with tears as he’d asked if he’d ever really be able to go back into public. Will hadn’t been able to provide an answer to him and had fled at the first opportunity he had. It was probably not a good look for him but he desperately wanted to reach out to Alana. Maybe have some guidance on how to proceed. He didn’t want to fuck this up. 

Detective Harvey had left already, leaving Will to walk to the hotel by himself, not that it was a problem. It was no more than a couple of blocks away,something he could do easily. His head felt mixed up, and for a heavy minute he wondered if he could even provide the best care for Harry. Not that he could really back out, he’d made a promise to himself and in a way to Harry as well.

Entering the hotel room and he was pleased to note that all of Louis’ scent had been removed, along with his. It had seemed the cleaning service had come in and fully cleaned. It though had just left his clothes untouched, that were mostly stuffed still in his bag. Not that it bothered him. 

He took a seat and debated calling Alana, mostly to check on his dogs and ask about Harry. But he couldn’t be sure she wasn’t at work. Not that it would bother her, she always had a habit of making time for him. Will though had to take the risk. He couldn't go on like this. Not with his thoughts jumbled.

She answered on the third ring. _“Hello Will.”_

Her voice was deep and warming. Something in Will settled at her voice. “Alana.”

 _“How’s everything?”_ In the background he could hear the soft whining of his dogs. She must have either just let them out or was in the middle of feeding them. 

“Fine. Harry should be coming home with me come Monday.” Will admitted. The thought was a bit terrifying. They would be in Wolf Trap come early Wednesday. 

She let out a soft hum, and as he strained his ears he could hear the soft creak of a chair. She must have been in his living room, sitting in front of the large fireplace. She wouldn’t have needed to start a fire, and he’d need to go back and make sure that there was enough to last the winter now that he had Harry.

_“That’s exciting. How is he?”_

Will licked his lips. “Rough. Though it's been about four months since the attack, so physically he's on the healthier side. The doctor said he healed a lot faster than he thought Harry would have now that he’s awake.”

 _“And mentally.”_ Alana said. It could have been a question for all he knew, but her voice hadn’t changed and she could have just started taking mental notes. Maybe she’d be willing to work a bit with Harry. 

“Not so well. He’s started having panic or anxiety attacks.” Will laid down on the bed he’d claimed as his own. “He attacked me earlier when he wanted to scent me.” 

_“Scenting with a family alpha would be good for him. Especially since you guys are brothers.”_ Alana said. _“Though the attacks are normal. Even the panic attacks. There are medications to help with those, though one would want to be able to handle them without them.”_

“I want him to get back to normal.” Will realised he said something wrong the second he said it, as he could practically feel the disapproval from Alana. “I mean… I saw some old pictures. They couldn’t have been more than a year old. Alana…. He looked happy and healthy.”

 _“Will.”_ Alana finally sighed out. _“He very likely won't return to that boy. Harry lived through something tragic. That’s going to shape things for him now. All his relationships and future decisions. The boy he was is gone.”_

“God I know Alana.” Will said, he rubbed his eyes. He wondered if it would be appropriate to take some aspirin right now. Alana had already pointed out he did have somewhat of an addiction to them. 

_“He’s going to need you Will. It's going to be a lot of work. But he can be happy, Will. It will just be a new version of that. And Louis is he going to be involved at all?"_

“No, not that I expected him to. He should probably be on a plane ride home by now. He wasn’t the most open to Harry.” Will said, not wanting to get into how Louis had acted nor how he suspected he did act afterwards. 

He stayed up a little longer talking with Alana, though it had mostly turned away from Harry to the dogs, and back again to Harry. Will knew he’d have to hire some people to go pack up one of the bedrooms upstairs and make it livable for Harry. He hadn’t really used the heating in the house since the day he moved in, his nine dogs keeping him warm along with sleeping in front of the fireplace helped. Now though he’d have to make sure the heating was working before the cold weather that would appear later in month. 

After he and Alana said their goodbyes, Will laid in bed for a bit longer, ignoring the soft hunger pains that were starting up. He was used to not eating at times, when his nightmares were taking over him, and the desire to eat wasn’t there. There were a lot of plans that he were going to have to do, at first he suppose he could have Harry live in his room for now. His main concern right now was on how to make sure that Harry was comfortable with his scent. He went to bed like that, with thoughts of Harry enjoying his scent and the quiet life Will had built for himself.

* * *

"So you're saying; is that it's better for a trainee to ask for forgiveness than for a Federal agent to ask for permission." Miriam Lass said, her voice low enough that the people walking by the open office door wouldn't hear her, though loud enough that Jack Crawford could still hear her.

"Yes that's correct." Jack said. He had taken to not looking at her, rather staring down at a piece of paper, something of importance she supposed. Part of her was irritated that he wouldn't look at her but she supposed it made sense in a way, all the better for him to claim ignorance.

One of Miriam’s teachers had only been gone for a few days and she wondered if he’d be okay with what she was going to do. He had been rather strict about working on cases while still in the classroom. Maybe wanting to make sure they were fully prepared before allowing them to the field. Miriam hadn't though been able to help herself when she wrote her letter to Jack Crawford. She'd been honored to even be considered for the task force to try catching the Chesapeake Ripper. Now though. Now she'd actually be able to do something.

“Then I suppose you’ll forgive me if I’m going to be missing classes today.” She said, barely waited for a nod from Jack before she turned on her heel and quickly walked from the room.

There were a couple of stops she had to make, first getting out of the soft navy blue cotton shirt marking her as an FBI trainee and into something that would have people treating her as an FBI agent. The FBI dorms were located in a dull gray brick building that was half a mile away from the FBI building. They were an unending maze of unmarked doors and hallways, and Miriam had gotten lost a handful of times when she first moved in. Her door was the same dull brown of the others, and as she opened it she noticed her roommate, Jamie Casaov sitting at one of the small desks stuffed between their beds. Jamie barely cast a glance as Miriam stormed into their room and right to her wardrobe.

Jamie appeared to be doing something in front of a small hand held mirror. “You are not going to classes today?” Jamie asked, her voice a soft warm tenor betraying her alpha status. Miriam couldn't deny how a flash of heat would flood her stomach at hearing Jamie's voice.

They shouldn't have been roommates, both their genders and temperament had more than once put them at odds, but due to the FBI having so few female Alphas applying, along with female betas, that the two of them had been forced together. Jamie had a way to make Miriam feel inferior with how beautiful and confident Jamie was. All the perfect makings of a female alpha.

“Yes, you’ll let them know I’m sick right?” Miriam asked as she pulled on a soft grey button up shirt and carefully began doing the buttons up. 

Jamie turned to her, her wild curly hair dark against the dark navy blue FBI shirts, “Why? Is this about the Chesapeake Ripper? What are you doing?” Jamie didn't quite sound alarmed, but there was a tension in her voice.

Finishing doing up her shirt, Miriam turned to Jamie. “I’m doing something… I have an idea and if it goes as it should, the Ripper will be caught.”

"That doesn’t explain anything Miriam.” She stood tall, placing the mirror she'd been holding down. A harsh frown over took her face, and with her arms crossed, Miriam had a flash of hot anger flas through her. It wasn’t Jamie’s fault that Miriam was doing what she was. Afterall Miriam did have some form of Jack Crawford’s approval. 

Miriam gave a soft smile to Jamie, “It might not even go anywhere, but as a trainee, I’ll be more likely to be forgiven than a federal agent. It’s fine I promise.”

Jamie didn’t look convinced, in fact she looked a tad bit more worried. “What about becoming an agent? Will this interrupt it? It may not be worth it if even Federal agents will not do it.”

Miriam patted Jamie’s hand. “It won't matter if this gives us a big lead towards the Ripper Jamie.”

It had taken a little more to convince Jamie to let Miriam go, and promises to keep her updated as she went along. Miriam’s first place was to the hospital Jeremy Olmsted lived closest to and then piecing it together from there. It hadn't taken much, all official looking and a tired nurse who was more than willing to help the FBI out even if Miriam wasn't fully FBI. Jeremy's files were long, and the next victims were just as long.

It was daunting to look at all the files and go through them page by page. Jamie was quiet and didn't push for answers that Miriam wasn't willing to give, and help her. It was probably pure accident when she noticed one name repeated twice on two of the victims, an attending ER doctor from nearly three years prior to Jeremy Olmsted's death and nearly six from other victims. It went into the mass of names she had written down to see and then to go look up current work records. It had taken the better part of two sleepless nights, of which Jamie often voiced her concerns.

So on a Monday, she found herself stepping into the office of Hannibal Lecter.


	10. Released

It hadn’t taken long to pack up his things, the satchel that Will had brought the gifts in was big enough to pack up all the clothing that he had. After all at most he had three sweaters, two sweatpants, and at least three underwear. He shouldn’t be picky about it but he did wish that he could have a few more items. The photo album was carefully wrapped up in the invisibility cloak, Harry didn’t want it to be easily found with nor disturbed with. 

The last few days had been spent dealing with doctors and a rather rude woman, all to make sure he was set up to successfully live with Will. A few months' stock of suppressions had been given to him, though he’d been told to follow up with a gynecologist once he was running low. The hospital had apparently been giving him the daily dose option after he’d woken up from his three month long coma, not that anyone had told him he’d been prescribed it. 

It had been another one of the small pills he'd been made to take. He never had really felt a need to ask about what he’d been taking, and for a bit Harry had felt foolish. How could he not even try to figure out what he’d been made to take? He could have been fed anything. It was a pill he had some gratefulness to as he rather not have been allowed to go into heat.

Harry sat awkwardly on the bed waiting for Will. The other man had told him he wanted to go get something before Harry was set to be released, but he did promise to be there for the twelve o’clock release time. 

He was startled from his thoughts as a sharp knock came onto his door. It was only a little after eleven, so Harry figured that it was Will appearing to take him. He called for the person to enter and was taken aback by the sight of Sarian. She hadn’t been working the last few days, and he hadn’t seen her since the day before the altercation with the doctor. She dragged in the computer and he could see a small plastic cup that most likely held the last of the medicine he’d be taking here. 

She stood at the foot of the bed, anger making her blue eyes almost appear icy. Harry looked away as she began jabbing her fingers against the computer keys. She must have also believed the others that he was lying about the doctor. 

“Here.” Sarian said. She held out the plastic cup and dumped the small pill in Harry’s hand when he reached out to her. 

Harry took the water cup he had and swallowed the pill. It went down easy, as it had done the day before and the many times before that and would continue to do many times in the future. 

Sarian didn’t move from her place at the foot of Harry’s bed. She was usually gone pretty quick after Harry had taken his medicine, never seeming to care to stick around for longer. She’d also had the nasty habit of suddenly being there when Harry needed help without calling anyone. Sarian had caught him more than once unable to dress himself at the beginning and stuck on the toilet more times than he’d care to count. 

Sarian sighed heavily. “I’m sorry that happened.” She said. Her voice was barely above a whisper, and Harry had to struggle hearing her. “And trust me I know the support here hasn’t been the greatest.”

He blinked at her, unsure how to react. The nurse looked like she was chewing on lemons. Harry found himself unable to say anything, and had chosen to stay silent. 

“What I believe I’m trying to say is I believe you. And this hospital has done a piss-poor job in helping or protecting you.” She said. Her eyes softened, and she hesitantly approached Harry. Without really saying much she dug into a pocket on her shirt, and drew what looked to be cloth wrapped in crinkly plastic wrap. “I’ve heard what you and your brother were trying to do, so I figured this could help.”

Harry hesitated for a second before taking it from her. Unwrapping in from the plastic wrap, he noticed it was a rather soft flowery scarf, one that didn’t have a beginning or end, along with it a small tube that looked like chapstick. “Oh? Thank you?”

Sarian stepped back a bit, a soft flush on her checks. “I remember how hard it was to get back into normal day to day things after my attack. I found one of these online and it helped. It's made out of a material that will help block out smells and then that tube is a balm you apply under your nose, helps block out a lot of scents.”

Harry felt a bit stupid. How come he’d never heard of such products before? Was it from a lack of wanting to know or general ignorance. He rubbed his eyes angrily. “Wait… your attack?” It was something that had stuck out to him. 

She nodded, “Yes, my ex-husband’s friend raped me. It was the first time I’d ever felt so weak.” Her lips thinned. Her eyes flashing with something, a flicker and then it was gone. “I almost didn’t return back to work, I could barely leave the house. It was my sanctuary. But one that had been violated. My ex didn’t believe me, in fact a lot of people didn’t believe me. After all they fully believe an Alpha can’t be raped.”

Harry found himself looking at her, at her hard stance. Everything about her once again screamed alpha, and with it a soft vulnerability. Alpha, and even she had found herself a victim. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Harry licked his lips. “People believe me, about my attack at the Dursley home. Hard not to with me being here.”

“And Doctor Elliot O’Neil?”

Harry looked away from her eyes, staring down at the soft fabric in his hands. He really didn’t want to think about how after that it seemed everyone took special care of not fully being alone with him, or how their eyes now held suspicion. It had been rather easy to ignore it, after all he did have to deal with it a lot of the time at Hogwarts. “It was just an accident. I attacked him. Misread the whole situation.”

The look he got from her made him want to take the words back, but he couldn’t as they had already been said. 

“Words no doubt shared by some security guards or even the chief?” She asked, though it was almost as if she was saying them rather than asking. Sarain’s hands trembled where they were hovering by her sides, before she crossed her arms with a scowl. “O’Neil has always been a creep. I’m not surprised he pulled something like this. Always wanted to be working with young omegas.” She huffed through her nose.

Harry sent her an uneasy smile. He wasn’t sure if he was meant to fully agree or disagree with her. Licking his lips he thanked her again in which she gave a sharp nod before leaving. Left alone Harry opened the small balm, and smelt it. It smelt like a blend of citrus notes, rich florals, and warm underlying musk and wood. The label says it's a white tea and ginger mix. 

Alone as he is, for however long, Harry begins to clear his mind. It's a hard thing to do, he doesn’t understand how one can simply clear their mind. But he has taken to practicing it as much as he can since learning about Will’s empathy disorder, and while he doesn’t fully understand it, he supposes as long as he continues trying to hold up his mediocrity Occlumency walls that it would help. 

Snape wasn’t the greatest teacher, not in potions where it was clear he wouldn’t accept any mistakes. It had been hard to learn under him, and even now Harry wasn’t sure if he was doing anything right. But the last few days of Will seemingly being a tad more comfortable around him had Harry believing he was doing something right. 

There was a soft knock on the door, something he was able to recognize as Will easily. He'd didn't seem to want to be too intrusive in a space that was designated to Harry. It was an almost endearing thing, him having to be used to the Weasley's rather abrupt way to entering someone's room or even Gryffindor dorms where there wasn't really an idea of privacy when you had to be sharing a room with several other boys. 

Will entered, and with him, Chief Lucy. Harry shrank a little under her sharp gaze, but stood up excitedly to Will. “Hello Will.”

Will gave him a soft smile. His smile was a bit strained as if he himself couldn’t believe that the Chief had followed him after the disaster with Louis. She stood by his side with her head held high, and a thick packet of papers in one arm. 

“Mr. Graham, as I said, I would like to have Harry sign these himself.” Lucy said, still seemingly in a middle of argument with Will.

Harry shot Will a questioning look, but Will just gave him a half shrug. Harry then turned to Lucy, "What is it that you want me to sign?"

She exhaled through her nose, “Just the discharge paperwork. Mr Graham has already signed it, so I would like to go over it with you so you also understand. You are under no obligation to sign.”

Harry cast a doubtful look at the paperwork she held out in front of her, bit his lip. 

“I won't force you one way or another Harry.” Will said.

Harry accepted to sign the paperwork, it was mostly boring information he’d already been told. Things about his suppressants, if he had any returning symptoms, phantom pains. Any and everything it seemed to make sure that the hospital's ass was covered. It was a lot to take in and made Harry’s head spin a bit, but he made sure to sign at every little line that Lucy pointed to. By the end it seemed his hand was cramping. 

As Lucy gathered the papers her eye must have caught on of his signatures because a spark of amusement flashed in her eyes. She stood up quickly, the paperwork not fully made neat, “I’ll be glad to say that I hope to never see one of you guys in my hospital again. Sarian will be here shortly to escort you out.”

Stepping out of the automatic doors of the hospital, Harry was blown back by the sheer amount of scents he could smell now. Even walking down to the doors hadn’t been this bad, though the sharp stenches of alphas, and omegas came flooding a bit by his nose. Now though with the added scent of traffic caused Harry’s stomach to turn.

A hint of fear filled him, and unconsciously he reached out and gripped onto Will’s jacket sleeve. The rough fabric was pinched between two fingers and Harry stepped closer. At some point Will had taken off the scent-blocking patch, closer now Harry could fully take in the stormy scent. Unable to stop himself he took half a step closer. There was a tightening in his lower stomach, something that wasn’t fully unpleasant.

Will moved at that time, and for a second Harry was afraid of Will pushing him off, but that didn’t come. Instead, Will reached and wrapped his arm around Harry. Pulling him close, with an arm that sat tense on his shoulders. 

It had been rough taking in Will’s scent the last few days, though not having another panic attack or even physically attacking Will, Harry had been clear in not wanting to be close to him. Often though Harry had felt the need to push him back and away from him. The doctors assured him that this was a normal feeling, afterall it was Will invading what Harry had perceived - even unconsciously - as his territory. 

That answer hadn’t been comforting to Harry. Would Will feel the same way when Harry entered his home, or would Harry want to reject the whole thing? Those questions had burned in Harry’s throat but he’d been unable to ask them, too nervous of the answers that would have been given. 

“It can definitely be overwhelming.” Will said, dragging Harry from his thoughts. “I remember throwing up the first time I stepped outside. It's something you get used to.”

Harry nodded, rubbing his face in Will’s shoulder. He dug into his pocket and carefully extracted the balm Sarian had given him. Will watched with curiosity in his eyes as Harry opened in and stared at it. “The nurse gave it to me. Along with a scarf to help block out scents?” 

Will nodded. “Yeah that can be helpful. I’ve seen some the last few years come into fashion a bit for freshly presented kids. Usually a good idea for a month or so, but one would want to get used to the scents at some point.”

Harry nodded. He opened the cap of the balm, unsure how to use it. He knew Sarian had said to rub it under his nose, but that wasn’t a really good explanation. And trying to read the directions was near impossible when it was written in such small writing. So just following what the nurse had said, he rubbed in under his nose. Instantly the scent of the white tea and ginger mix filled his nose, blocking out the scents even Will’s.

Harry blinked shocked. “Wow, it really works.” 

Will chuckled slightly, and continued leading Harry to the hotel room. From what he understood, they would be leaving late Tuesday in order to arrive in America by early morning time with the flight taking an average time of eight hours. Until then they both would have to survive in the hotel room together.

The hotel room Will let Harry in was a lot nicer than the one that he had stayed in the Leaky Cauldron. There wasn’t a pub or bar part to it, but a small reception desk and a lobby that was meant for customers to wait until their room was available. Will nodded to the receptionist and continued to lead Harry down a small hallway to an elevator. At which Harry hesitated. The elevator was smaller than the one at the hospital, and even then Harry hadn’t quite liked being in it.

Will sensing Harry’s hesitation, spoke up, “Would you rather take the stairs?”

“No, I… I can do this.” Harry said. He still hadn’t moved but Will did, letting him go and stepping into the small elevator. It couldn’t be legal, Harry decided, seemingly barely big enough for them both of them. Taking in a deep breath Harry stepped into the small elevator, pressing close to Will. Will shuffled into the back trying to make as much room for Harry as he could.

Will’s scent was already beginning to fill up the small area, and Harry tried ignoring how it made his head feel dizzy and how his stomach seemed to be clenching up. 

It was mercifully short, and soon Harry was stumbling out of it, waiting for Will to lead him to the right hotel room. Will was easily able to lead them to the hotel room, and let them in. And if the elevator was stifling with Will's scent then the hotel room was damn near choking Harry. He felt a bit faint with it and couldn’t understand how Will was so easily able to ignore it. Had this been what it was like walking into Harry’s hospital room? No wonder Will seemed so uncomfortable. 

“Are you alright?” Will asked, reaching out and cradling Harry’s elbow in his hand. 

Did he seem like he was about to faint? Harry wasn’t sure and he didn’t know what to do from here. “Yeah.” Harry whispered. He stepped more into the room, looking at the two beds. 

It hit him suddenly that he was exhausted. So much had happened in the last few hours. 

“You can take a nap if you want. Your bed would be the one right by the windows. I’ll wake you when dinner is here.” Will offered.

Harry nodded and shuffled over to the bed. He fell face forward on the bed, and wiggled underneath the covers, kicking off the slides that Will had gotten him so he was able to leave the hospital. 

The bed was completely different from the one in the hospital room, softer and the sheets had a faint smell of soap and Will on them. The pillows were the most that were the same, but rather than being covered in plastic under a pillow case they were rather soft.

He distantly heard Will greeting someone on the phone, starting some sort of conversation. But he couldn’t really make out the words and drifted with Will’s voice washing over him.

He was cramped into a small area. The cupboard. His room. These were things he knew. But he didn’t live there anymore. The Dursley’s moved him after the first letter from Hogwarts. Right? He was now too big for the area, his knees awkwardly pressed against his chest. 

He turned to the door, it looked odd, a painting was sitting where the door should be. The painting was empty, something that it shouldn’t have been. It had been like this once during third year. Tentatively he reached out pulling on the sides of the painting. It came free.

He stumbled into the Gryffindor common room. He looked around shocked, and turned back only to see that the portrait wasn’t there anymore. The wall was just stone. He reached out brushing his hand against it. It was rough under his finger tips. What was going on?

_ “Harry.” _ A voice croaked out. He turned, eyes falling to the fireplace. Sirius’ face was sticking out of it. 

_ “Sirius!” _ He cried out in relief. He threw himself in front of the fire.  _ “Oh God Sirius! It was all a bad dream!” _ His fingers reached out, not quite touching the flames. He wanted to touch him, and make sure that he was still real.

_ “Harry.” _ Sirius croaked out again.  _ “Run.” _

Fingers wrapped around his neck and he was yanked up and back. Dizzy with it, his nails reached up and dug them into the hand. Not that it made a difference. The hand was just as tight as it had grabbed him. 

His eyes flew around wild, eyes landing on a gravestone. And the bare naked form of Voldemort stood there.  _ “So he’s finally decided to join us.” _ The creature hissed. His struggles started anew. 

Another hand came up to brush against his back. He bit back a scream. He turned his head, trying to get a look at the man that was holding him. He was mostly unsuccessful, and was forced down onto the ground, dirt digging into his cheek. 

_ “Kill the spare.” _ Voldemort hissed out. 

Spare? His eyes fell onto Will who stood not too far from him not helping nor moving. He opened his mouth to scream and warn him, but wasn’t fast enough as a green light shot out hitting Will in the chest. He screamed out that time. The body fell hitting the ground. Though as he looked closer, he could clearly see that it wasn’t Will but rather Sirius. 

The hands on him forcibly turned him over, and he was now staring up at Will. What? The man's hands were rough on his body, brushing against naked flesh. Will was also bare, and forced his legs apart. He shook his head. No. no. no. He was pulled closer, a hard length brushing against his thigh. No no. no. He wasn't sure if he was speaking it aloud or not. Hands were holding on to his shoulders pushing him down.

_"No. No.nonononononononono. PLEASE!"_ He screamed. Tears clocking his throat. _"Stop please! WILL!"_

"STOP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love~!
> 
> If I miss any tags please be sure to let me know!


	11. Alana Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh yeah :') im still here
> 
> Also I do like Alana...

Alana was glad she had decided to grab her heavy jacket this morning before heading out to Will's place. The weather man had made mention of wind, but seemed to neglect to mention the biting cold that they would carry. So carefully bundled up and wearing one pair of her two jeans, Alana guided the dogs out closer to the woods. She had hoped to make sure that when Will arrived with Harry they'd have space without nine dogs following close behind - or overwhelming Harry.

They were going to be back at the house soon, and with the dogs out of the house it would give Harry a moment to breathe, as she was sure while Will mentioned that he had dogs - he'd probably neglected to say how many dogs he did have. And nine could be a handful. She knew from experience.

She stood at the most advantageous position of the property, close enough that she could have the house, driveway and dogs all within sight with a small turn of her head. Will’s property wasn’t too hilly, and made up of mostly a large wooded area, nestled close to a lake. Will's property was about nineteen acres, allowing him to have access to a large amount of space to walk the dogs. Once when Alana allowed herself to be a bit more adventurous with Will, he'd taken her deep into the woods where a rather large stream sat. He had a good hobby of fly fishing - one he showed after she told him he really needed to have a hobby outside of the workplace. Something now that she would hope that he would share with Harry. It was all about baby steps when it came to building a trust between the two. 

Part of her longed to go back to the house, to fix up Harry’s room even more. She wanted to go back to fix Harry's room, somehow feeling that it was lacking. Not that it was, there was plenty of storage space, and a large luxurious bed. She was envious that Will had gotten Harry – or more like he had allowed her to buy with his money. The furniture leaned a bit into second hand use, bedroom furniture that she no longer needed when she had moved places. It had been used for her guest room and now would feature as Harry's new bedroom set. But she refused to set foot in the room, not after she had lit a small candle that would help neutralize scents, allowing Harry to properly scent the place. 

While she had never treated an omega who’d been raped, or abused, it was noted that even everyday omegas preferred to have a space completely their own. Someplace that they could feel completely safe. A bedroom was the perfect place for such a thing, even if he had been violated in his old bedroom with his other guardians. Alana had heard Will’s concerns that Harry may have actually been abused by them and that had lit a small fire under her, making her want to help Will take care of Harry. Or at least guide Will to be able to fully and confidently take care of Harry. 

Maybe this was some part of her that yearned to still be with Will, the part that wanted the alpha. The most foolish part of her, Alana believed. It was all rooted in the part of her that was somewhat attracted to him, to his defect truly. But Alana wasn’t a stupid woman, and could clearly see that both her and Will were wrong for each other. 

Old Moxie huffed up at her, plopping herself onto the group and biting at the small pile of snow. It was the first snowfall of the year and wouldn't really stick around, more than likely gone by tomorrow's sunrise. Old Moxie was, as her name implied, a rather old german shepherd, one of Will's rescues and the only one that seemed to like Alana. While the others like her well enough it was Old Moxie that came to her for a good petting. 

Bruno came to Moxie looking to cuddle up but Old Moxie snapped at the small beagle. Bruno gave a yelp and scampered away. "You didn't have to be mean about it Old Moxie." Alana lightly scolded. Old Moxie huffed again before laying her head down and snoring away.

Alana once again shivered, curling herself up to try to protect herself from the wind. The only seemingly negative thing about Will's place Alana knew about was that it often left her alone with her thoughts, and when she was left alone with them odd things arose from them. Mostly now was doubt about Will and Harry's relationship. It seemed odd and unlikely that he had a brother he had neglected to tell anyone about and no records about Harry with anyone. 

The dogs began barking and drew her attention before Alana could see the taxi pulling up. There was a quiet hesitation in each one of them as they seemed to debate whether or not they wanted to stay or go see who had appeared suddenly. She gave the sharp whistle Will briefly taught her and the dogs came to heel, whining anxiously.

She watched quietly as two figures exited, and as they had a small back and forth. From this far it more seemed like a father helping his child exit the vehicle and gather their things. From this distance she could tell Harry was small - and the worrying feeling returned. 

It only took a second for her to watch as they went inside, at that point the dogs seemed to be done waiting for her to make up her mind and raced off to the house. Old Moxie gave a soft growl and slowly got herself off the ground. Her joints must be hurting more than Will was aware of. Maybe she should make a mention of bringing the oldest dog of the pack to a vet.

* * *

Exhaustion clung to him, deep in his bones and had the effect of having a headache build behind his eyes. It made sense that Harry had nightmares after everything, Will supposed that he’d been more shocked if Harry didn’t have any. Though he could do without the flying limbs that Harry had. He dug a knuckle in his eye, trying and failing to push his headache away. It would do no good to linger on it, and he’d run out of aspirin merely a day ago, and really wasn’t willing to pay the airport price for a small bottle. 

Will was lucky that he’d found a sleeping pill that was at least a month old stuffed in the lining of his jacket - back when he tried taking them and had a bottle break in his pocket - that he’d handed to Harry the second they had settled in the small cramped airplane seats. Harry had been tucked against the window, and had gently plucked the pill from his hand, fingers skimming his palm. The thanks was almost lost from the sound of people boarding. 

Shortly after taking off, Harry had passed out on his side. Head tucked gently on his shoulder, and the softness snores possible. Will had to be thankful about it as it was the first long good hours of sleep the younger had gotten in the last few days since being released from the hospital. Will though had a bit of trouble waking him up to exit the plane, shuffle down and to take a taxi back home, after all Will hadn’t been willing to pay the fees for him to leave his car at the airport, and never really trusting that it would be safe.

Like in the plane, Harry pressed himself close, and fell firmly back to sleep for the next hour or so until they arrived at Will's home or rather their home. The house wasn’t large or anything, barely three bedrooms that they had somehow managed to stuff onto two levels. Parked out in front was his sedan, and sitting behind it was Alana’s small grey Nissan car. 

Harry this time was a bit easier to wake up, and blinked up at the house when he stood outside the taxi while Will paid the driver. In the distant Will heard the sound of his dogs, most likely out for a bathroom break before they bombarded the two of them. Will took their luggage in hand, and carefully waved Harry’s hands off. “Would you want to meet Alana now with the dogs, or go inside for a bit.”

Harry turned to the sound of the dogs, and seemed to take in the sight of Alana with dogs surrounding her. “I’d like to go inside for a bit.”

Will nodded and led Harry to the house, and glad that Alana was there as the door opened easily, and he stood in what was the closest to his living room. He had converted it to a room for the dogs, with multiple dog beds and two armchairs. The large fireplace in the middle of the room was currently without fire, but a large pile of firewood was next to it ready to be used. There were nine dog beds in total, each dog having their own bed though more than often not, they'd ended up sharing or even in Will's bed. The french doors that led to his room were shut, often the only thing that prevented the dogs from going into his room.

Harry seemed surprised by the amount of dog beds, and eyed them warily. "Nine dogs?" He asked, his voice still threaded with tiredness from the pill. Will remembered he had mentioned having dogs but not the amount of them that he had, Harry had never really questioned it nor asked about the dogs. 

Will's checks heated up faintly, "Yeah, they've been trained though." 

A small smile turned up the corners of Harry's mouth - amusement clear in his eyes. He continued to follow Will to the stairs just outside the living room, they were there to separate the living room from the small dining room that he had made to be a working area for his fishing gear. Once again Harry gazed over it, eyes filled with mild curiosity, but he didn't ask any questions. Will guided him up the stairs to a small landing.

There were two doors. One lead to his office space - or as Alana had once playfully pointed out his hoarding room. It was filled now with mostly useless stuff. The other leading to Harry's new room. The bathroom was set up in a jack and Jill style though on the rather small part. 

He opened the door to the left, one that seemed to have freshly painted a coat of paint on it. Or at the very least a healthy scrub to it now that Will took a bit closer look to it. Alana had worked hard, and a part of Will was filled with warmth. And as he opened the door, he allowed Harry into his new room.

Harry seemed taken back about how nice it appeared to be. Will couldn't forget how Harry's old room had appeared full of broken things. Even a broken bed. He took in a deep breath, Harry's scent filled with something pleased. 

"This is… mine?" He asked.

"Yea. I'm sure we can redecorate if you want. May take a while but-" Will started. 

"No!" Harry rushed out to say. He reached out and took Will's hand. "It's… it's fine." He said with a blush high on his cheeks. Harry ducked his head trying to hide the small smile on his face one Will could see clearly.

"Why don't you go in?" Will asked, Harry nodded.

Harry seemed to quietly scent the room, and even Will couldn't really smell anything coming from the room. It shocked a small part of Will and he wanted to go in and scent the room himself - a baser urge he never really felt before. But with nothing coming from Harry's room - not even that of his dogs left an unusual want to cover his own scent over everything.

Harry's hands had hesitantly picked up a small decorative pillow that sat on the navy blue chair. He clearly didn't know what to do with it - probably less knew how to scent something. It was usually taught by family members or on rare occasions through failing and learning what their inner instincts wanted. 

Unaware of it Will watched on as Harry seemingly unconsciously rubbed his inner wrists on the white faux fur of the pillow. While wrists weren't a source of heavy scent it was a start in terms of spreading or marking something with pheromones. A sign that Harry's instincts liked it. 

Will took a step closer. His hands twitched at his side as Harry seemed dissatisfied by what happened or that there was something missing. He could show him -

"Hello Will." Alana's voice washed over him like ice water.

* * *

Where are the dogs?" Confusion dripped from his words, yet he relaxed slightly. 

Harry seemed to as well, taking cue from Will. 

"Outside." She answered. "Why don't you come down with me Will? We can catch up while Harry takes a relaxing shower. Must have been stressful with the flight and all those scents." She said. 

She held out a bag to Will, it wasn't much just a few clothes that she had picked up a few days ago. It had been left with her things downstairs and she had made sure to grab it before heading up the stairs. 

"Thank you." It was Harry that spoke. His voice was thick with tiredness. Alana noted how he didn't seem as though he was going to get the bag from Will with her standing there.

"Whatever doesn't fit or you just plain don't want let me know - I can always return it and get a gift card instead." 

Will nodded. "Thank you Alana." He seemed to notice something. "Ah. I'm sorry. Harry this is Alana Bloom - a friend of mine. Alana this is my younger brother - Harry Graham." A blush of embarrassment settled high on Will's cheeks. 

Graham. It wasn't unusual for siblings to have the same last name, but they had been raised apart and it had something heavy filling Alana's stomach. "Nice to meet you Harry." This seemed to be going in a slightly backwards way but it didn't upset her.

"Nice to meet you too."

Silence fell around them before Will cleared his throat. "I'll be down in a moment Alana. Let me show Harry to his bathroom."

"Of course Will." She turned on her heel and once down at the bottom of the stairs did she let the emotions overwhelm her.

Jesus. What little Will had shared with her had clearly pointed at abuse, but nothing had prepared her to see it in person. It was shocking to say the least as it always was. The darkness that laid in people's hearts always had a way of shocking her, and even when she did do some limited assisting with the FBI. 

She slowly made her way to the porch where the dogs were situated. She supposed she could help where she could. As long as Harry and Will were of course wanting it though she couldn't ignore the look she had seen in Will's eyes as she had come upon them. She wasn't sure how to place it but it wasn't negative. Just something she would keep an eye on.

She turned to the sound of heavy footsteps. Alana took a deep breathe and steeled herself. She needed to keep her emotions in check.


End file.
